Forever and Always
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: NO ES UNA HISTORIA ROMANTICA PASTELOSA ALO CREPUSCULO (ADVERTIDOS) Los años siguen corriendo desde la derrota de Pitch y una tontería lleva al guardián más joven a vivir las cosas más raras y maravillosas del mundo no inmortal... entre ellas el amor. JackxOC no me descarten aún, que está historia no es convencional en lo absoluto ¡enserio!
1. Chapter 1: El Error

**Forever and Always **

En el polo Norte todos los guardianes estaban reunidos, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, algo nerviosos debo decir. No, está vez no se trataba de Pitch u otro loco villano que amenazara a los niños del mundo ni nada por el estilo (lo cual molesto a algunos). Estaban ahí por otro motivo. Norte y Tooth se veían felices, la chica temblaba de emoción sonriendo sin parar como si los dientes más hermosos del mundo estuvieran en sus manos y Norte trataba de suprimir una sonrisa, obviamente sabían algo que los demás no.

-¿ya nos van a decir que sucede?-. Preguntó Conejo algo nervioso rompiendo con el incómodo silencio. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, solo las miradas burlonas de Hada y Norte que parecía que se carcajearían en cualquier segundo.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-. Interrogó notoriamente molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros, pero estos no contestaron.

- Tooth, Norte ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Algo malo?-. Está vez habló el más nuevo guardián con un poco de preocupación, era verdad que cuando los llamaron dijeron que no había problema, pero quería estar seguro. Cuando Tooth lo escuchó empezó a reírse muy fuerte mientras revoloteaba por todo el lugar.- okey… ¿Qué pasa?-. Cruzó los brazos frustrado.

- nada ó Norte con una ligera risita mientras se frotaba la barbilla.- ya, no estén tan nerviosos: esto es para festejar-. Exclamó contento y divertido por la actitud extraña de todos.

- ¿¡festejar?!-. Bunnymund saltó de su asiento preso de la rabia.- ¡Norte! ¿¡Que les eh dicho sobre llamarme cuando no es necesario?!-. Se acercó al viejo de forma amenazadora.- ¡estaba haciendo algo importante! ¿Acaso crees que mis flores se coordinan solas?-. Le recrimino enojado. Bunnymund seguía siendo tan nervioso como siempre, aun cuando faltaban tres o cuatro meses para la pascua.

- El canguro tiene razón-. Jack se paró de su asiento.-uugg que feo sonó eso…-. Dijo asqueado ganándose una mirada mortífera por parte de Bunny.- en fin, yo también estoy ocupado, el solsticio de invierno es en una semana, además tengo pendiente una pelea importante de bolas de nieve -. Cruzó los brazos apoyándose en su cayado; ese día les había prometido a Jamie y a Sophie que jugaría con ellos y no los iba a decepcionar.

Sandman también estaba ocupado pero se mantuvo en su asiento observando todo, tenía mejores modales que los otros dos aun cuando tenía más responsabilidades, obviamente deberían aprender de él.

-calma, calma, no son los únicos ocupados, Navidad es en unos días-. Les recordó ahora irritado por la falta de interés de sus compañeros.- además, esto se trata de Tooth, es algo importante para ella ¿podrían poner un poco de atención?-. Quizá si les decía que esto tenía que ver con el hada (que era muy querida por todos) mostraran un poquito de interés.

- ¿Tooth?...de acuerdo, más vale que valga la pena Norte-. Bunny volvió a su asiento. Sin duda alguna su mejor y más antigua amiga merecía un poco de respeto e interés.

- si es por Hada está bien-. Dijo Jack sentándose sobre su cayado; después de todo Tooth siempre estaba ahí cuando se necesitaba y había accedido a darle el cilindro con sus dientes (con mucho esfuerzo) lo menos que podía hacer era escucharla.

- Gracias. Bien, ya cuéntales Tooth-. Norte le dio un codazo a la guardiana. No hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, ella estaba tan emocionada y llena de alegría que quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que le había pasado.

- ¡lo encontré!-. Gritó cargada de felicidad dando brinquitos, sus pupilas se veían dilatadas, sus alas se movían más rápido de lo normal y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que se le saldría.- ¡ya lo encontré! ¿¡No es increíble?!-. Repitió empezando a volar lentamente de un lado a otro, sintiéndose como una gorda y perezosa nube rosa que en vez de agua soltaba alegría mojada.

Cuando el pequeño y tierno hombrecito dorado lo escucho, no perdió tiempo y voló hasta la chica atrapándola en un gran abrazo de felicitación.

- ¿lo encontraste?-. Le preguntó el australiano con un poco de incredulidad, encontrarlo no era nada sencillo pero ella se veía demasiado contenta y extasiada como para ser mentira.- ¡eso es genial Toothiana! ¡Te felicito! ó contento abrazando a la chica emplumada, seguido por Norte, todos felicitándola.

- Eeeh?-. Jack no atinó a decir nada más al ver la extraña escena de todos los guardianes en el abrazo grupal. Jack no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de la emoción sobre lo que sea que hubiera encontrado el hada, pero sea lo que fuese era algo muy, muy , muuuuy bueno. Suspiró. A veces creía que los guardianes tenían su propio lenguaje secreto para hablar, que, por supuesto, no le habían enseñado. En cierto modo así era, tenían su propia comunicación no verbal para decirse cosas sin que nadie supiera, algunas ocasiones lo usaban con Jack pero él no comprendía, eso les ayudaba cuando tenían que hablar sobre cosas que pensaban que el nuevo no entendería porque "era muy joven" o "demasiado inocente" Aunque claro que a veces no era intencional, después de todo, si trabajas con alguien durante siglos y siglos terminan conociéndose tan bien que las palabras sobran. Ese era el caso es día y Jack seguía meditando sobre si debería fingir que sabía lo que estaba pasando o, ser sincero y arriesgarse a ser tratado como un idiota por todos.

- ¿y bien, Jack? ¿Tú no vas a felicitarla? -. Le preguntó Norte señalando a Tooth que seguía irradiando felicidad.

- sí ¿no estás feliz por mí?-. Siseó Tooth ladeando la cabeza con un poco de tristeza, no podía creer que a su casi hermano no le agradara la noticia.

- si estoy feliz, pero…-. Paso una mano de la nuca a su frente pensando en que podía decir.- yo…jeje-. Bien, no podía fingir, no sabía ni como felicitarla ni que la tenía tan alegre, había cientos de posibilidades ¿acaso a algún niño fanático de cepillarse los dientes se le habían caído? ¿Tenía más haditas? ¿O por fin había conseguido las pinzas para extraerle los dientes? ¿O quizá había encontrado algún cilindro de otro espíritu? O… ¿el que sabía? Tooth se emocionaba por casi cualquier cosa.

- ¿tu…?-. Toothiana intentaba que él le dijera porque no estaba contento por ella.- ¿no te agrada que lo haya encontrado?-. Arqueó una ceja con melancolía.

- yo me alegraría… si supiera que es lo que encontraste ¿Qué fue?-. Alzó las cejas mientras dibujaba media sonrisa nerviosa, se sentía como un tontito preguntando eso pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era más tonto fingir que sabía todo y después cagar todo con un mal comentario.

- oohhhh ¡no lo sabes! Jaja-. Tooth se empezó a reír muy fuerte junto con Conejo y Meme. El albino bufó, si, en efecto lo estaban tratando como el suponía: un idiota.- Norte, jajaja, explícaselo-. Señaló al chico que estaba todo atónito.

-Con gusto-. Aceptó de buena gana.- Jack, ven conmigo-. Le señaló comenzando a avanzar por el taller seguido por el chico.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué encontró Tooth? ¿Y por qué todos se rieron de mí?-. Empezó a preguntar al llegar a la oficina de Santa.

- Calma, todo a su tiempo… ¿pastel de frutas?-. Le ofreció el postre con tu y duende.

- eehh no, gracias-. Había vuelto a rechazar el pastel, siempre se lo ofrecían, parecía que Norte no comprendía que, si ves a un duende lamer la comida una vez, se te va todo el apetito.

- de acuerdo-. Aventó a la pequeña criatura que solo pudo soltar un chillido.- ahora si ¿Qué querías?-. Se sentó en su silla sin apuro.

- Saber qué les pasa a todos-. Respondió con un poco de enojo.- ¿Y qué fue lo que encontró Hada?.

- Alto, primero comenzaremos con el principio-. Respondió de forma enigmática.

- ¿Qué?... comenzar por el princip….

- Bueno, Jack, como todos sabemos, los seres inmortales también tenemos derechos ¿correcto?-. Le preguntó con su marcado acento ruso.

- Ehh… correcto-. Contestó dudoso, había sonado más a pregunta qué a respuesta.

- ¡Exacto!-. Se levantó de su asiento de un salto haciendo a Jack retroceder.- todos merecemos lo mismo que los humanos.

- siii claro… eeeh ¿y eso que, tiene que ver?-. Alzó una ceja, no entendía nada de lo que le quería decir.

- ¡Todo! ó gritando.- escucha muchacho, al ser nosotros personas, de una u otra forma, también tenemos derecho a algunos placeres de la vida y…..

- sí, muy lindo, pero ¿y eso que? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunto?-. Repitió algo frustrado.

- ¡déjame terminar!-. Le exigió adoptando una pose intimidante.

- okey, te dejo-. Alzó las manos en señal de inocencia con miedo de que Norte lo golpeara o algo así.

- bien, como te decía-. Prosiguió.- Por buena voluntad de la Luna, nos dejó experimentar una de las más grandes y fabulosas magias de la vida.

- ¿Qué sería…?-. Arqueó las cejas un poco interesado, pero no demasiado.

- El amor-. Respondió con voz cantarina. Jack sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

- Uuugg-. Se llevó las manos al vientre, asqueado, corría el peligro de vomitar (N.A: que exagerado). Parpadeó varias veces para volver a la realidad.- bueno y, nuevamente ¿eso-que-tiene-que-ver?-. Ladeó la cara con fastidio, si algo odiaba era hablar de sentimientos cursis, como el amor.

- Escucha, lo que Tooth encontró fue a su pareja ideal-. Por fin le respondió.- todos tenemos una, todos ya la habíamos encontrado menos Tooth y entonces….

- ¡wow, wow, wow!-. Interrumpió sorprendido.- ¿cómo que todos tienen pareja?-. Se recargó en su cayado, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban de la sorpresa.

-sí, todos estamos casados, bueno, Hada aun no pero….

- ¡¿Todos?! Ósea que tu…-. Lo señaló.- ¿¡tienes esposa!?.

- Eeeh si, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? ¿Acaso nunca vez películas de navidad?-. se empezó a reír, de los demás se lo pasaba, pero todo el mundo había oído hablar de la señora Claus.

- oh… cierto-. Asintió dándose cuenta de eso.- ¿pero y los demás? ¿Meme y Conejo, también?

- sí, Sadman está casado con Candy Dreams ¿has escuchado de ella?.

- claro que si-. Respondió obvio.- ¿Meme se casó con ella? Valla, tiene suerte el pequeñín-. Negó con la cabeza , divertido, pensando en la pareja de ellos dos.

- lo sé, aun no entiendo cómo pasó-. Norte se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

- jajaja-. Jack estalló en risas.- ¿y Bunny también está casado? empezó a carcajear.

- sí, su esposa es una liebre muy linda-. Al contestar Jack se rió más fuerte.

- Valla, pobre desgraciada, mi más sentido pésame para ella-. Movió la cabeza al reírse como si sintiera pena.

- escuche eso-. La voz grave de Conejo resonó en la habitación al llegar.

- pero miren nada más, el canguro de pascua casado ¿tu chica es una linda cangurita?-. Jack se burló del australiano.

- no te burles de mi esposa-. Se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

- no, si no me burlo, hasta yo sería incapaz de ser tan cruel con alguien de tan mala suerte como para casarse contigo-. Volvió a reírse.

-¡ahora sí!-. Gritó presó de la furia antes de abalanzarse contra Jack.

- Aaah!-. Soltó un ligero grito antes de esquivar con gran agilidad el ataque del conejo.- oh si, fallaste-. Gritó divertido desde el techo.

-cuando te ponga las manos encima pequeño mocoso… amenaza de muerte fue interrumpida.

- buenoooo-. Se metió Norte.- yua basta, Conejo tranquilo, Jack solo está jugando ¿no?.

-sí, aprende a tolerar una broma sentó en su cayado con una sonrisa burlona. Bunny hubiera intentado matarlo de nuevo si en ese momento Meme no hubiera aparecido para calmarlo, adormilándolo con sus polvos mágicos.

- miren, ay zanahorias por todos ó Conejo en tono incoherente tocando las figuritas doradas sobre su cabeza.- yo quiero una…Zzzzzz Zzzzzz-. Y calló en un profundo sueño. Meme levantó su pulgar sonriendo.

- gracias Sandy, me salvaste el cuello-. Jack suspiró con tranquilidad tocando el hombro del hombrecito que lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Como sea, Jack, deberías respetar a la esposa de Bunny, es muy agresiva-. Le aconsejó Norte.

- Naaah, no me preocupa-. Repuso dándole una palmada al viento, despreocupado.- así que todos tienen familias… ¿por qué no me la habían dicho?

- nunca mostraste interés por conocernos, siempre estás en lo tuyo-. Le explicó Santa. Sandy también le dio la razón dibujando cosas muy rápido sobre su cabeza.- además creímos que tendrías una idea, ¿Qué pensaste que hacíamos con todo nuestro tiempo libre?

- no sé, preocuparse-. Respondió el albino.- nunca me imaginé que… bueno, tuvieran tiempo para mujeres si ni siquiera tenían para niños-. Recordaba claramente las palabras de Norte en la madriguera.- además ¿por qué nunca eh visto a tu esposa? Te ayudo en el taller desde hac años, en fin, desde lo que pasó con Pitch y jamás la vi o me hablaste de ella.

- pues porque ella vive en mi casa personal, en el ala oeste del taller y, bueno, yo pensé que no te interesaría hablar de Ivett-. Se encogió de hombros. Reconocía que era bastante grosero nunca haberle contado sobre su esposa si a él lo consideraba un hijo, pero nunca se le había ocurrido presentársela.

- Ivett… con que así se llama la mujer que nunca me presentaste-. Jack se frotó la barbilla y lo miró acusadoramente.

- sí, perdón por eso-. Se rascó la nuca avergonzado y se rió nervioso.- pero de ahora en adelante sabrás sobre ella.

- Gracias. Bueno ¿y quién es la pareja de Tooth?-. Preguntó el invernal chico muy interesado.

- pues es… ¡rayos! Tooth ya se fue y no pudo presentárselos-. Chasqueó la lengua molesto.- es una lástima, el chico es genial y tiene dientes muy blancos.

- ya me lo imagino-. Jack sonrió imaginándose a Tooth meterlas manos en la boca de su novio.- ¿y que espíritu es? ¿El de la limpieza? ¿El del Hallowen? ¿U otro?-. Preguntó con inocencia.

- ¿Qué? Jajajajaja, Jack, no es un espíritu… todavía-. Le dijo sentándose cómodamente en su silla favorita.

- ¿todavía?... ¿Cómo que no es un espíritu?-. Se sentó en el escritorio prestando mucha atención.

- bueno, Stephen…es humano-. Respondió sonriendo con culpa.

- ¡¿Queé?!-. Jack se paró en el escritorio de un salto.- oh wow jo jo ¿Cómo que es humano? Yo creía que no se podía andar con ellos, y además ya no nos ven los de la edad de Tooth ¿o su novio es un niño?-. Preguntó con un poco de horror.

- No, no, no. Mira, ay personas especiales que siguen creyendo a pesar de su edad, esa gente está hecha para nosotros, solo para nosotros, es su razón de existir, pero encontrarlas no es fácil, claro, a menos que la invoques-. Le explicó de buena gana.

- ¿invocar? ¿Qué es…?-. no pudo continuar.

- Brrrr, ¿de qué me perdí?-. Conejo se levantó del suelo sin recordar nada.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿de qué están hablando?-. Volteaba para todos lados como desorbitado.

- le explicó a Jack sobre las persona ideales para nosotros-. Contestó Norte.

- Aaaah, el cabeza de escarcha aún no sabe, ya caigo-. Se recargó en una pared.

- como te iba a decir ¿Cómo que invocar?-. preguntó otra vez el chica.

- yo contestó-. Conejo alzó la pata.- cuando llevas más de cien años solo, puedes pedir encontrar a tu pareja.

- pero no lo recomendaría-. Intervino Norte.- si la invocas todo será mucho más difícil, y puede que no resulte como quieres-. Talló a un chico y una chica de hielo.

-¿por qué?-. preguntó Jack sin entender la preocupación.- no veo el problema.

- bueno, imagínate: un chico espíritu invoca a su pareja, la Luna se la concede-. Empezó a moverá los monitos creando una obra.- pero supongamos que ella ya tiene novio y no lo quiere-. Alejó de allí la figurilla.- esto provocaría un corazón roto, y, si se le quiebra el corazón a un espíritu y, aún más, a un guardián, también se le rompe el alma-. Quiebra al monito por la mitad.- y un alma rota fortalece a la oscuridad, tanto que podría apoderarse del pobre espíritu-. Ahora lo rompe en pedacitos.- ya ah pasado-. Finalizó en tono lúgubre.

- eso se oye mal-. Comentó el albino.- ¿ustedes no lo hicieron?.

-no, a nosotros nos llegó por sorpresa-. Contestó el pooka.- no necesitamos pedirla, ni usar esa extraña frase para poder encontrar a nuestra pareja.

- ¿y cual frase es?-. volvió a preguntar el más joven, con mucha curiosidad.

- emmm, es esta-. Norte le pasó un libro abierto, y, ahí, escrita en pulcras y doradas letras mayúsculas estaba la frase mágica.- pero por ningún motivo debes leerl… ¡NOOO!-. Norte gritó con horror al escuchar como Jack leía el libro en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó al sentir un golpe fuerte por parte de Conejo en su blanca cabeza.- ¿por qué me pegas?!-. le reclamó a Bunny, enojado.

- ¡Por qué eres un idiota!-. Le contestó enojado y preocupado.

- va, ¿y ahora que hice?-. Preguntó sin entender nada cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Cómo que, qué?-. Exclamó Norte, consternado.- ¡acabas de llamar a tu pareja!-. Lo señaló con brusquedad.

- no, no lo hice-. Se defendió negando con la cabeza.- solo leí el libro ¿Qué tiene de malo?-. Se encogió de hombros.

- todo, estúpido-. Le gritó Conejo.- si lo lees la llamas.

- ¡pero yo no…!-. se detuvo en seco.- Ouh, es verdad… upsi -. Sonrió nerviosamente y acomodó las manos tras su espalda dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Upsi? ¿Acabas de hacer una gran estupidez y solo dices upsi?-. Norte también le gritó de forma cortante.

- pues si ¿Qué debería decir?-. Miró a todos lados buscando algún apoyo.

- ¿Ahora si me dejas golpearlo?-. Preguntó Bunny algo malicioso y enojado. Norte se cubrió los ojos con cansancio y suspiró.

- adelante-. Señaló al pobre chico del invierno. Alguien tenía que darle una lección por haber hecho la mayor tontería que pudo haber cometido en su eterna vida, y claro, nadie mejor que Conejo para ese tipo de trabajos.

Ooooo0ooooO

-Aaaah, Ahhh-. Jack se detuvo en un el tejado de una casa, jadeando. Volteó a ambos lados antes de esbozar una sonrisa cansada pero victoriosa.- bueno, creo que ahora si lo perdí-. Por fin había logrado escaparse del canguro de pascua. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Conejo sí que tenía mucha fuerza, podría jurar que tenía cientos de moretones bajo la sudadera, a la buena que había conseguido distraerlo lo suficiente para congelarlo y escapar del taller; Bunny lo había perseguido un largo trecho pero parecía que ya se había ido, por suerte.

Se tocó el pecho y soltó un quejido, lo había golpeado muy fuerte y valla que se veía furioso. Chasqueó la lengua, irritado. ¿Qué más daba ese pequeño accidente? Aun cuando consiguiera a… bueno, a su pareja ideal, no le importaría, el amor no estaba en su vocabulario, ni en el de hoy, ni en el de ayer y posiblemente tampoco en el de mañana. No quería una novia, no la necesitaba, solo necesitaba amigos, niños que jugaran con él y, por supuesto, diversión. Hablando de eso, Jack recordó la razón por la cual ese día estaba ocupado. Sonrió. Ya tenía algo que hacer, para su buena suerte estaba en Burguess, lo que solo significa una cosa: jugar con Jamie, Sophie y los demás niños.

Ooooo0ooooO

-¿ya casi, Jamie? chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes muy bonita que aparentaba unos 12 o 13 años interrogaba preocupada al chico que colgaba desde el techo de una casa.

- Sí, no te preocupes Kim, ya casi alcanzó tu pulsera-. Contesto el chico. Jamie había crecido mucho en esos años, con decirles que ya había cumplido los trece años de edad, había aumentado mucho su estatura y masa corporal, su cara aún seguía siendo infantil pero fuera de eso parecía todo un hombre y un hombre nada feo.- repíteme como fue que llegó hasta acá arriba.

- agg, fueron los tontos de Ross y Leo, me la arrebataron y comenzaron a lanzársela entre ellos, pero los muy tontos la aventaron hasta el techo del vecino y salieron corriendo-. Suspiró molesta.- siempre tan infantiles ¿no?-. Se encogió de hombros mirando a Jamie.

- sí, como ay gente que no madura jeje-. Soltó una risita nerviosa estirándose más. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kim si supiera que él todavía creía en los guardianes? De ninguna manera pensaría en averiguarlo, prefería dejarlo a la imaginación. Es que ella ya actuaba como toda la adolescente que era, mientras que él seguía jugando con Jack Frost y los amigos de Sophie en el parque.- ¡oh! ¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!-. Gritó presa de la emoción al sentir el accesorio de la chica.

- ¡grandioso Jamie!-. Kim aplaudió encantada al escuchar las palabras.- ten cuidado al bajar del… ¡Jamie!-. Ahogó un grito del susto al ver como el peli-castaño caía de la azotea. Corrió hacía él con mucha preocupación, afortunadamente parecía que no se había hecho daño.- ¡Por dios, Bennet! ¿Estás bien? hincó en el suelo al lado de él y le tocó los hombros, como revisando que no tuviera nada roto.

- Sí, estoy bien… yo… ¡la tengo!-. Agitó la pulsera con alegría. Kim le sonrió muy feliz y agarró su accesorio.

- ¡guau! ¡Bennet, eres el mejor!-. Exclamó antes de atrapar a Jamie en un abrazo que rápidamente fue correspondido. Al separarse se acercaron mucho, parecía que en cualquier minuto se besarían, estaban muy cerca cuando…

- ¡Kimberly! ¡Kimy! ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡tus hermanos ya están aquí!-. La voz de una mujer los interrumpió. Ambos se separaron ruborizados.

- ¡ya voy mamá!-. Respondió la chica levantándose muy a su pesar al igual que el chico.- adiós Jamie-. Se despidió molesta por tener que irse.

- adiós Kimy-. Agitó la mano para despedirla, no podía negar que se había enojado por la interrupción. En eso ella volvió y deposito un beso en la mejilla del castaño.

- te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo? No faltes-. Eso fue lo último que le dijo Kimberly antes de salir corriendo a su casa, roja como un tomate.

-si…-. Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla.- Aaaah-. Suspiró encantado y se recargó en el troco de un árbol con una actitud soñadora.

- Aaaah-. Una voz imitó su suspiró, solo que mucho más exagerado. Jamie levantó la vista y, justo arriba de él, sentado en una rama estaba su mejor y posiblemente más raro amigo: Jack Frost.

- ¡Jack!-. Gritó con sorpresa y algo de susto, no esperaba verlo y menos en ese lugar.

- hola Jamie ¿Qué te pasa? parece que viste un fantasma-. Lo dijo burlonamente. En su voz se podía notar claramente la ironía. Jamie bufó.

- pues casi casi-. Se río con nerviosismo ¿Qué tanto había logrado ver?.- oye… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sentado ahí?-. Se movía con vergüenza de un lado a otro, esperaba que apenas hubiera llegado, no le agradaría nada que hubiera visto todo eso.

- Ehhhh, no empezó a reír disimuladamente mientras se bajaba del árbol.- pero lo suficiente para ver a tu novia-. Le dio un codazo amistoso.

- ¿Quién? ¿Kim? Ella no es mi novia-. Protesto apartando a su amigo.

- ¿no?-. alzó una ceja, el niño negó con la cabeza.-Aaaah que suerte, se me hizo bonita-. Habló con malicia, le encantaba molestar a la gente.- quizá cuando crezca…-. Jamie lo jaló bruscamente del suéter, como amenazándolo.

- ni se te ocurra pensarlo-. Le advirtió, no era común en él hacer eso, pero esas palabras lo habían molestado mucho.

- wow jaja, calma Jamie, solo estaba jugando-. Lo apartó riéndose, su rabia se le hacía absurda.- y si lo que quieres es hacerme daño ni te esfuerces, alguien más ya se encargó-. Se sacudió su sudadera.

- lo siento Jack, pero de verdad me molestaste-. Retrocedió un poco, avergonzado por su reacción.

- no te preocupes, es lo usual-. Hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano.- ¿y bien? Si no es tu novia ¿Quién es?-. Se sentó en una cerca de madera, mirando al chico acusadora y divertidamente.

- una amiga-. Respondió jugando con sus manos.

-aah con que una amiga…-. En su cara se dibujó una mueca picara.- ¡wow! Los amigos cada día se hacen más cariñosos ¿no crees?-. Comentó en tono insinuante.

- okey, me atrapaste-. Volteó al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.- si, ella me…

- te gusta-. Le completó riendo.- pero como vuela el tiempo, nunca pensé que el pequeño Jamie Bennet se enamoraría-. Volvió a reírse.

- no te burles-. Cruzó los brazos enojado.- y ya no soy pequeño, tengo 13 años-. Replicó desviando la mirada.

- Jamie, mientras sigas midiendo menos del 1.80 seguirás siendo pequeño para mí-. Suspiró bajando de la cerca, tocándole la cabeza al niño.

- ¿hasta entonces?-. Preguntó con cierto horror golpeándose la frente.

- encogió de hombros.- pero cambiando de tema-. Sonrió.- tú ve por el trineo y Sophie , yo por mientras creo la nevada-. Empezó a mover su cayado pero Jamie lo detuvo con una expresión avergonzada.- ¿Qué pasa Benet?

- emm yo… ¿te molestaría no hacer la nevada?-. Sonrió de medio lado, no podía negar que le apenaba pedirle eso, considerando que siempre lo presionaba para que cubriera todo con el manto blanco.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. Lo miró desconcertado.- ¿no quieres que nieve?... digería la noticia, el castaño adoraba la nieve y ahora de la nada no la quería, había gato encerrado en todo eso.- Tu… ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Jamie?-. Le apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

- Jack, soy yo… es solo que… mañana es la posada de la escuela y… si nieva se va a cancelar, además le prometí a Kim que…-. Se frotaba las manos constantemente, avergonzado.

- Oh, con que esto se trata de tu chica-. Se apoyó en el cayado.

- sí… entonces ¿podrías…

- claro, no te preocupes-. Respondió intentando mostrar desinterés.

- gracias eres un buen amigo.

- ¡Jamie! ¡ya es tarde! ¡Es hora de cenar!-. la madre de Jamie llamaba desde el pórtico de su casa.

- ¡ya voy!-. Contestó el castaño.- Adiós-. Se despidió antes de ponerse en marcha.

- hasta luego… y salúdame a Sophie-. Le gritó antes de alejarse volando.

- ¡lo haré!-. Respondió antes de perder al albino de vista e irse a casa.

Jack se sentó en un árbol del parque, mirando a todas las personas con cierta nostalgia. Suspiró aburrido. Si, había algunos niños por ahí, pero no sentía muchas ganas de jugar con ellos, lo cual era muy raro, siempre quería estar con ellos pero ese día en especial parecía que todas sus ganas de divertirse se habían esfumado. Quizá si el paisaje fuera nevado tendría más razones para ir con los niños, jugar a las guerras de bolas de nieve o hacer resbalar a los adultos y a los adolescentes, pero no. No podía hacer eso, no podía hacer su trabajo, no sin arruinarle el día a Jamie. Bufó. Se sentía un poco desplazado estos días, sus primeros amigos crecían cada vez más; de poco en poco iban madurando, a tal grado que Pippa y Magdalena ya no lo podían ver ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que crecer? No era justo, no señor, de ninguna manera. Los otros lo seguían mirando y lo saludaban pero solo eso, ya no jugaban como antes; claro, con excepción de Jamie y Sophie que aún conservaban la alegría infantil ….bueno, al parecer Jamie la estaba perdiendo, últimamente se veía avergonzado cuando jugaba con su hermanita en el parque y volteaba para todos lados, como temiendo que alguien lo viera. Jack se sentía triste ahora que iba perdiendo de poco en poco a su mejor amigo y esto le molestaba, en un futuro no no tendría con quien hablar y jugar siempre que quisiera…; por lo menos tendría a Sophie cuando él creciera, pero no era lo mismo, no , no lo era, ni siquiera se acercaba si era sincero consigo mismo.

Alzó la vista, ya era de noche -oscurecía muy rápido debido a la estación- miró la Luna, aún siendo guardián se sentía solo, nada llenaba el vació, nada de lo que intentaba. De pronto, una parte oscura y retorcida de su cerebro empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana. Una idea rara le cruzó por la cabeza ¿por qué no? ¿Qué podía perder si intentaba tener novia? Podría ser que fuera bueno, dado que todos parecían volverse locos por conseguir pareja, al parecer era lindo tener una novia. Sonrió inconscientemente. De cualquier forma el daño estaba hecho ¿Qué más daba? Podía intentarlo, además ¿Quién se le negaría? (N.A: yo no) Él no era presumido ni mucho menos pero sabía que le gustaba a muchas espíritus ¿Qué tan difíciles serían las humanas? No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ni nada que perder y… ¡No! ¿en que estaba pensando?. Se sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos, no le cabía en la cabeza la sola idea del amor pero…

_-Jack Frost_-. La voz de alguien a quien no escuchaba desde hace 305 años llegó hasta sus oídos.

- ¡Luna!-. se paró de un salto.- ¡¿me hablaste?! ¡**me hablaste a mi!-. **Gritó con intensidad presa de la alegría y la sorpresa

_-Tu pareja…cerca…búscala_

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó al aire pero no recibió respuesta.- ¡NO! ¡NO ME IGNORES! ¡OYE CONTESTAME! ¡MIM!.. ¡rayos! , solo el silencio. Maldita luna ¿Por qué nunca contestaba? ¿y por qué solo decía pocas palabras? Pudo molestarse en decir algo más. Sin embargo el mensaje era claro y debía obedecerlo. Debía encontrar a su pareja.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien este es mi primer capítulo, la verdad tenía la idea desde hace mucho y aproveche a primera chansita que pude para escribirlo, y aquí estáp. Bueno, me agradaría que me dijeran su opinión, igual no sirve de nada escribir algo que nadie va a leer ¿verdad? Espero y les guste. Bye, un beso psicológico a todos. Muaaa!.**

**PD: seguiré con mis otros proyectos pronto ¡adios!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rosa y Negro

**Capitulo 2**

**..**

.

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Dreamworks y William Joyce (envidia) salvo por la prota y otros personajes no importantes.**

Jack sobrevolaba el mundo sin dirección aparente, sin idea de dónde ir ¿era mucho pedir el nombre del país donde su supuesta pareja estaba? Ahora mismo la chica podría estar en África o Australia, en Londres o España, tal vez en Japón o china, en los Estados Unidos o en América Latina, las posibilidades eran infinitas y él solo quería acabar con eso de una buena vez. Sin embargo no podía, Moon había sido claro "encuéntrala" cuando por fin le hablaba era para decirle eso. Bufó. pfff, para él era fácil decirlo, no era la Luna quien tendría que pasar por cada bendito País para ver en cual había una chica grande que pudiera verlo, eso le tomaría siglos, no, le tomaría milenios, no, tal vez millones de años si tenía un poco de suerte.

Paró de volar, nuevamente llegó a Burguess, le había estado dando vueltas al mundo toda la noche y … de paso fijándose en las tipas asiáticas, pero nada, era como un fantasma: invisible, solo que menos aterrador. Se sentó en una banca cercana al parque, cabizbajo .¿Realmente que era lo que estaba buscando? ¿En qué cambiaría su vida si tuviera una pareja? No le veía sentido. En eso un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza como si un balde de agua hirviendo le hubiera caído encima. La luna le había dicho "cerca" ¡cerca! Eso significaba… que había estado dándole vueltas al globo para nada. Todo ese tiempo y la respuesta estaba ahí, ahí frente a sus ojos.

-Aaah, soy un tonto-. Habló para si mismo esbozando una sonrisa. Eso era un punto a su favor, Burguess no era muy grande, con suerte la encontraría en 100 años, tal vez más. Si, a él le encantaba exagerar.

- Hey chillido alegre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió al ver a las dos personas que se acercaban.

- Hola Sophie, hola Jaime-. Los saludó feliz.- ¿a donde van? Se ven muy arreglados-. Preguntó curioso viendo los extraños y ostentosos atuendos.

- llevó a Sophie a su fiesta de la escuela y de paso voy a la mía-. Respondió el castaño restándole importancia.

- ¡ssiii! Va a ser increíble, haremos intercambios, comeremos porquerías, nos darán dulces... brincaba de emoción contándole a su amigo todo lo que haría en la posada.

-Se oye genial Sophie-. Respondió Jack despeinando la cabellera rubia de la niña.- oigan… ¿de casualidad no sabrán donde encontrar chicos mayores?-. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conseguir aunque sea un poquito de información, lo que fuera para que él trabajo no fuera tan difícil.

- Si! En mi colegio ay un montón, son monstruosos y siempre me molestan-. Respondió la niñita cruzando los brazos.

-no creo que se refiera a eso So-. Le explicó Jamie cariñosamente.- ¿Cómo de que edad? Más o menos-. Se dirigió a Jack, abrazando a su hermanita.

- no lo sé… de 15 a 17 años…creo-. No se oía muy seguro. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que edad tenía cuando se murió, pero pensaba que no debió ser después de los 18, entonces suponía que la chica tampoco ¿o sí? No importaba ¿cierto?.

- Aaaah, en ese caso, emmm… pues ve a donde estudian, su colegio está a dos calles del mío o… podrías ir al centro comercial, ahí ay tantos como cucarachas en una alcantarilla-. Subió el pulgar sonriendo. Siempre que iba de compras con su familia tenía que toparse con gente de esa edad.

- Sí, gracias eso hare-. Sonrió para si mismo. ¡grandiosoooo! Ya no tendría que ir de puerta en puerta como tenía pensado en un principio, le debía una a Jamie, de verdad.

- ¿por qué?-. la voz del castaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó desorbitado. Nunca se debía sacar a Jack de sus pensamientos si querías hablarle de algo importante.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber de los chicos mayores?-. le repitió, algo había de raro en esa pregunta y quería saber qué.

- Aaaah eso pues… ó la boca simultáneamente. Debía aprender cuando callarse, tenía la lengua muy suelta a veces.

- nada, pero…

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡se acaba de caer un árbol!-. gritó el mayor apuntándole a la nada.

- ¿Qué?-. Los dos hermanos voltearon alarmados, dándole a Jack el momento perfecto para escapar de ahí.

Ooooo0ooooO

Jack sobrevoló desganado los techos de las casas, las ganas de buscar a su pareja se habían ido, ahora todo lo que quería era causar destrozos en alguna parte, pero muy a su pesar no podía. Se paseó por los cables eléctricos cubriéndolos de escarcha, parecía que patinaba sobre los medios de comunicación. Se sentó en un tejado mirando el que debía ser el colegio de los grandes, verdaderamente parecía una prisión: muchísimas aulas , una enorme pared que rodeaba todo el edificio y, más que nada, por la cara de desesperación de la gente que iba caminando por todos lados. Suspiró. ¿realmente debía meterse ahí? No, no quería hacerlo, la tensión en el aire era palpable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Una voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Él dio un respingo y miró a la persona que había cometido la terrible insolencia de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Julieta!... oh no-. Jack se golpeó la frente al ver a la chica alada sentada junto a él.

- a mí también me da gusto verte-. Dijo Cupido en tono irónico.- ¿adivina que…?-. Continuó con su alegría tan absurda poniendo cara picara.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó con sorna, Cupido no le agradaba mucho, tal vez por el hecho de que ella siempre le molestaba con su estúpido sentimiento.

-¡Yo sé quién es tu pareja idealll! Jjijij ¿no te encanta?-. dijo entusiasmada batiendo sus alas con extasis.

- ¡oooh! 0.0-. esto empezaba a tornarse interesante.- oye… ¿te molestaría decirme quien es? ó con el tono más persuasivo que encontró en su arsenal.

- ¡ah claro! ¿ahora quieres algo de mí? Solo cuando te conviene ¿no?-. se volteó de espaldas, enojada.

- Sí, de hecho-. Respondió ingenuamente sin saber que eso enfurecería a la rubia.

- ¡Tarado!-. le gritó molesta, se notaba en sus ojos rosas que quería asesinarlo.- ni sueñes que te voy a ayudar.

- ¿por? ¿te eh hecho algo malo?-. preguntó confundido. Esa era la conocida actitud que todos tenían cuando Jack les hacía algo malo.

- pues no, además de arruinar mi romance cada que puedes y ah, claro, también está el hecho de que cada que me vez gritas: "aléjate de mi bruja loca" o "baja esa arma terrorista, rata con alas" además de eso nada-. Cruzó los brazos.

- ahhhh, cierto-. Asintió recordando todo aquello.- ¿por lo menos podrías decirme si está en esa prisión?-. señaló el colegio.

Julieta se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. Luego de un rato sonrió.

-¡si!... ¡si está ahí! Jijiji-. Se rió como loca.- y ten cuidadito, que te tengo en la mira-. Volvió a reírse.- como sea, no pienso contarte más ¡me vooooooy!-. Gritó alegre y desapareció en un torbellino de plumas y brillitos.

- Ummhp, tipa encogió de hombros y se fue volando hasta esa escuela.

Recorrió todas las aulas que podía, no se fijaba especialmente en los rostros de las personas, sino que se dedicaba a hacer monerías enfrente del salón, con esperanza de que alguien se riera o diera cualquier otra señal de que lo estaban viendo. Ni caso, nadie pudo verlo. Ni un murmuro, ni una risita, ni una mirada, nada de nada; todos parecían unos zombis hipnotizados por sus libros, excepto uno que otro que charlaba con sus amigos. Bien, tal vez no era su día de suerte.

Sin desanimarse decidió ir a otro salón. Nada, todos lo ignoraban. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos, arrastrando los pies ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? No entendía que tan complicado podía ser encontrar a una chica entre cientos.

-Oye, no deberías caminar así por los pasillos-. Escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Dio un respingo ¿Ahora quien venía a molestarlo? Si era la rubia loca otra vez, juraba iba a congelarla, era una promesa.

-Agg, Julieta no estoy para… ¡ay! ¡tú no eres Julieta!-. Gritó de sorpresa al ver a la persona que le hablaba. Y disparó, la flecha se le encajó en el pecho y un remolino de corazones se metió en él. Cerró los ojos y vió a su interrogadora de nuevo. Ella era una joven, hermosa a su parecer, de brillante y largo cabello rubio sujetado en una trenza de pescado y con enormes ojos color verde que lo miraban con dureza.

- eeeh, no-. Contestó insegura.-¿Julieta?-. Preguntó sin entender la chica.

-si, eeehh, una amiga mí ó sin dejar de verla, era como un ángel según él.

- Sí, como sea, mi nombre es Alanna y por si no lo notaste, soy la monitora de ñaló la banda plateada que decía "monitora" encima de su rosado suéter.- así que déjame ver tu permiso o tendré que reportarte-. Extendió la mano, impaciente.

-¿permiso? -. Preguntó inocentemente. Ella solo alzó una ceja.- aaah claro, ese permiso-. Asintió como si supiera de que hablaba.

-Sí, ese-. Sonrió forzosamente.- muéstramelo-. Le exigió molesta.

- es que yo… no tengo permiso-. Se rascó la nuca, confundido. ¿Qué era un permiso? Y más importante ¿Por qué tenía que mostrárselo?.

- Si, eso creí-. Resopló con fastidió y saco una hoja de reporte.- nombre completo, chico-. Exigió enojada.

- Jack fr… Jackson Overland-. Corrigió rápidamente.

- bien, Jackson, lo pensaras dos veces antes de volver a salirte de tus clases-. Le entregó la hoja.- tienes castigo de dos horas después de la salida-. Cruzó los brazos al ver que no se movía y la miraba fijamente.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡ve a tu salón!-. le ordenó señalando una puerta.

- Ehh seguro, Alanna-. Le dijo confundido. Ella era un poco más gruñona y madura de lo que se había imaginado, pero ¿Qué importaba? podía cambiarla con el tiempo después de todo.

- ¡muévete! Y por cierto, soy Alli-. Le señaló antes de irse a otro lado. Valla que era bastante altanera si tenía las agallas de meterse con un chico al cual le llegaba al hombro.

- Alli… es un bonito nombre-. Se dijo a si mismo escuchando como el taconeo de la chica se alejaba. No era exactamente lo que había pensado, ni tampoco el encuentro, esperaba… no sé, sentir algo más especial; Tooth le decía que el amor era como bailar en una nube de algodón de azúcar rodeado de unicornios y lo que le había pasado no era ni movido ni azucarado, en fin ¿que más daba? Por lo menos sabía quién era, tal vez la siguiente vez si le llegara el golpe de amor que esperaba.

¡uy!

Y hablando de golpes había chocado con alguien, y al parecer había tumbado a esa persona.

-Ay!-. Escucho el gritó de niña cuando cayó al suelo.- ¡ay no! ¡ay no! ¡ay no! ¡no, no ,no!-. Jack miró como una chica miraba consternada como sus papeles caían al suelo.- ¡TARADOOO! gritó de furia se le escapó de la garganta. Jack volteó para atrás intentando identificar a quien le gritaba, pero no había nadie, empezó a mirar para todos lados buscando a la persona a quién iba dirigido al insulto pero todo estaba desierto.- ¡Si, si te estoy hablando a ti! aclaró picándole el pecho acusadoramente al verlo titubear.

- ¿yo?-. Se señaló a sí mismo, incrédulo.

- noooooo, el hombre invisible-. Respondió sarcástica. Estaba tan furiosa que sus ojos azules cual cielo de primavera parecían echar chispas y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como si contuviera la respiración.

- ¿tú puedes verme? ó fuera de sí, viendo a la muchacha. Ella era algo rara, con un estilo gótico, pues estaba vestida toda de tono oscuro: pantalones, suéter, chaqueta y botas de cuero, lo único colorido que traía era una bufanda roja de cuadros; pero lo más extraño que tenía era su cabello: largo hasta las piernas, lacio, en color negro con muchas mechas rojas, parecía una cantante de rock o algo parecido.

- eso parece ¿verdad?-. Dijo enojadísima en tono irónico. Lo último que necesitaba era contestar preguntas tontas.-¿y bien? ¿ tú que me vez?-. Lo miró recogiendo sus papeles. La verdad que el raro tipo con el que había chocado la veía como si fuera una alienígena verde de 8 cabezas y eso, obviamente, no le agradaba.

- yo… ó hincándose junto a ella.- ¿estás segura de que puedes verme? ó a preguntar ayudándola a recoger todas las cosas que se le habían caído.

- bien segura-. Contestó extrañada. Simultáneamente recupero su característica sonrisa- oye ¿de casualidad sabrás como ordenar esto?-. le mostró el enorme bonche de hojas que ya había recogido.

- ¿ordenar? ¿Cómo que ordenar?-. Interrogó tomando el bulto de papel. Jack no sabía nada sobre nada que tuviera que ver con la escuela, pero intentaría ayudarla, después de todo, fue él quien le tiró la información.

- Sí, es de historia, mi equipo y yo debemos ordenarlo de manera cronológica, lo cual hice antes de chocar contigo… pero estoy muy segura de que lo hice mal-. Le explicó intentando poner todas las hojas de igual forma.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-. Preguntó viendo el enorme trabajo que tenía.

- no sé, pero creo que el periodo paleolítico fue antes del descubrimiento de América… ¿no? Dime ¿tengo razón? ¿O también me equivoque en eso?-. preguntó con un tono raro.

- no, es decir, si fue antes de lo de América-. Puede que Jack no fuera un gran conocedor, pero sabía lo que era obvio.

- ¡lo sabía!-. gritó moviendo su cabello raro.- ahora solo falta saber quién fue a.c y d.c-. Mencionó mientras una sonrisa de boba se formaba en su boca.

- eeeh, seguro, lo que tu digas-. Comentó mirándola. O bien ella no era muy buena en historia o estaba medio loca.- pero no fue ninguna persona.

- ¿a no? ¿y por qué siempre sale en las fechas?.

- por qué es antes y después de Cristo-. Respondió obvio.

- no, eso no tiene sentido… ¡oh! ¡Es verdad!-. se levantó contenta.- ¡que listo eres, albino! Explicas mejor que mi ó su trabajo.- hablando de eso, mejor me voy antes de que se den cuenta que me salí-. Se acomodo su bolso y comenzó a caminar.

-¡hey, espera!-. Caminó detrás de ella, pero no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Qué rollo contigo, blanquito? Creí haberte agradecido paró en seco y cruzó los brazos, era bastante alta, casi tanto como Jack.

- en primera, no lo hiciste-. La señaló.- y en segunda…-. Largo silencio, ni siquiera sabía por que la había detenido. La chica vestida de negro empezó a reírse.

- silencio incomodoooo-. Comentó riendo.- bueno, en ese caso gracias ¿Cuál era la segunda cosa? Tengo que irme-. Miró la hora en su reloj de mano.

- eeeeh yo… lo olvide-. Bajó la vista avergonzado.

- seguro, bueno…-. Un sonido la alerto.

Tac, tac. Los pasos de una persona usando tacones se acercaban.

-¡oh no! ¡la bruja del pasillo!-. la chica ojiazul se apresuro a esconderse tras una puerta abierta .

- ¿una bruja?... Uyyy-. Jack sintió como era jalado por la chica -aun sin nombre- al escondite.

- callado, palidito dijo empezando a contener la respiración.

Jack la obedeció por que se veía preocupada. Al poco rato vio como la chica que era su pareja ideal pasaba por el pasillo, al principio no sabía por qué la niña del cabello raro se escondía de Alli, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Alanna, la chica que la Luna decía era perfecta para él, era la bruja. Se mantuvieron callados hasta que la rubia se fue.

-Uffff, estuvo cerca-. La peli-negra-roja suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Por qué le dices bruja?-. Se sentía ofendido indirectamente. Por favor ¿Quién se creía que era la chica rara como para insultar a _su_ Alli?

- pues por qué lo es-. Respondió recargándose en la pared, totalmente despreocupada.- esa chica es un fastidio, una total vampira energética, además de presumida, mandona, regañona….

- ¡Ella es la chica que me gusta!-. Replicó furioso, aguantándose las ganas de congelar a esa niña.

-Uhh, mi más sentido pésame para ó la cabeza como si sintiera pena.- mis condolencias, amigo. Bueno yo ya me voy; no vaya a ser que la bruja regrese… ups, digo…-. Miró a Jack y apretó los labios.- que regrese la monitora-. Le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda a Jack y se fue tarareando una canción.

- Veremos si dices lo mismo con la boca congelada-. Mascullo entre dientes para si mismo. Sin embargo no pudo hacerle nada, ya se había ido cuando empezó a apuntarle. En fin, no tenía por qué preocuparse, cada quien tenía derecho a sus opiniones ¿no? No es como si fuera verdad lo que… lo que la desconocida le había dicho.

Lo que le preocupaba era que lo podían ver dos chicas ¿eso era normal? Según él solo podía hacerlo una. A lo mejor era algo que no le habían contado, de cualquier manera no le parecía bueno. Él que ya tenía todo bien aclarado sobre lo de las parejas y luego esa rara se le atravesaba y le arruinaba toda la idea. No solo sobre lo de las parejas ideales, sino también sobre su futura novia; le molestaba enserio que le dijera que era "una vampira energética" No señor, de ninguna manera su Alli podía ser así, la única que parecía vampira era ella.

Ooooo0ooooO

La escuela por fin acabó, el momento que el guardián estaba esperando, durante las clases no pudo hablar con Alanna, pues ella estaba demasiado ocupada en sus labores o con sus amigos, pero Jack sabía que a la salida podría hablar con ella.

Jack Frost por fin reunió el valor suficiente como para acercarse a la rubia, la muchacha estaba entregando sus cosas de guardia en la dirección. Jack suspiró y le tocó la espalda.

-¿Qué?... ¡Oh eres tu! ¿no deberías estar en tu castigo?-. Alli lo miró molesta, obviamente recordaba quien era, primero porque había sido la primera persona del día a quien había castigado, y en segunda, por su raro aspecto…aunque lo hacía ver lindo.

- Si, pero, te quería preguntar…-. No supo como continuar, las muy traidoras palabras lo abandonaron.

- ¿Dónde estaba el salón de castigo?-. le completó Alli no muy segura si realmente era eso.

- Sí, eso-. Le dio la razón, aunque lo menos que quería saber era eso.

- bien, es arriba, pasillo derecho, luego izquierdo, giras a la izquierda dos veces y la primera puerta que veas es-. Explicó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- me pareció confuso-. Respondió sincero. Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer una genial idea de su subconsciente.- ¿podrías llevarme tu?-. escupió las palabras, esperando una respuesta positiva.

- seguro, sígueme-. Alanna aceptó gustosa. No podía negar que el chico albino le resultaba atractivo y aunque no pretendiera nada raro del tipo amoroso, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.- por cierto, nuestras reglas son estrictas-. Le comentó en la primera vuelta.- y tu rompes muchas.

- ¿reglas? ¿Qué reglas?-. preguntó confundido y con molestia; había tantas cosas de las cuales quería hablar y ella solo mencionaba las estúpidas reglas.

- primero, es obligatorio llevar zapatos-. Lo miró duramente.- y no está bien visto que te tiñas el pelo, es bien sabido que eso es para tarados-. Continuó con la vista en el camino.

- pero no me lo pinto, es natural-. Protestó.

- Si y yo naci ayer-. Replicó incrédula.- bien aquí es, y no quiero volver a verte fuera de tus clases ¿oiste?-. le dijo dejándolo en un salón, que por cierto, estaba lleno de gente.

-eeeh, claro-. Se metió. Claro, nadie pudo verlo. Bufó molesto ¿eso había sido todo? Esperaba algo más, no quería hablar sobre reglas o castigos, quería…no sabía bien que quería, pero no era eso. Es fin, no iba a quedarse ahí dos horas, abrió la ventana y salió al patio.

Ooooo0ooooO

-te juro que si había alguien, Jade-. La chica de cabello raro caminaba con su amiga por el patio entre mucha gente.

- Megan, a veces te concedo razón pero ahí no había nadie, cuando te vi creí que hablabas por teléfono o algo-. Le explicó Jade riendo. Megan frunció el ceño.

- ¡no es broma! Te digo que él fue quien me dijo lo de a.c y d.c-. le insistió estrujándola.

- Si Meg, y yo te digo que no ay ningún chico de pelo blanco en la sonriendo.

- a lo mejor y es nuevo-. Replicó haciendo gestos con su mano.

- yo lo sabría, sabes que me fijo en ó una ceja.- y además ¿descalzo? ¿y enamorado de la bruja del pasillo? Nadie con esas características puede existir.

- ¡pero yo lo vi!-. Insistió.

- yo creo que lo imaginaste-. Dijo Jade jugando con su cabello castaño.- o podría ser que fuera un fantasma, eh oído que ay uno en la escuela.

- yo no imaginaría tal cosa… ¡no estoy tan loca como piensas! Y si llegara a imaginarme a alguien sería a un actor o algo así. Y yo no creo en los fantasmas-. Colocó una mano en su cadera; no le cabía en la cabeza que todo eso hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

- sí, lo sé-. Jade río.-pero no ay nadie así Meg, ya le preguntamos a todos.

- ¿y? estoy segura que no a todos-. Lo negó furiosa.- tu sabes que yo no soy de las que hablan solas, Josh dile que si había alguien ahí-. Le dijo a otro amigo que iba con ellas, este era alto y rubio de ojos marrones.

- puesss… yo estaba con Jade y no vimos a nadie-. Contestó apenado.- Meg, yo creo que tal vez….

- ¡que no estoy loca! ¡yo no lo imagine! ¡ él estaba ahí! ¡lo juro!-. les gritó a sus dos amigos. El rubio la abrazó como si fuera un perro.

- Si, Megan, lo que tu digas cariño-. Josh le acarició el pelo, intentando calmarla.

- exacto, claro que había alguien ahí-. Jade hizo lo mismo. Ambos trataban a Megan como una lunática. La aludida bufó.

Megan los apartó bruscamente.

-Lo digo ó a insistir. En eso estaba cuando el viento les arrancó las bufandas.

Los tres olvidaron el asunto y corrieron tras ellas, todas se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Megan corrió tras la suya, pero el viento estaba empeñado en quitársela; luego de un rato la bufanda se atoró en la rama de un árbol.

-_¿con que así vamos a jugar eh?-._pensó viendo la bufanda en lo alto.-_ debiste elegir un sitio mejor, ningún árbol puede derrotarme_-. Se dirigió a la planta y comenzó a escalarlo, era buenísima en eso, su familia y amigos le decían que era una escaladora nata. No tardó en llegar a la rama que mantenía cautiva a su prenda, el problema era que estaba mero en la punta. No dudó y se subió en la rama, empezó a avanzar sentada hasta el borde. Con cuidado alargo su mano y tomó su bufanda.- ¡si! ¡la tengo!-. pegó un brinco en la rama, escucho un crujido y la parte en donde estaba sentada se cayó.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah!-. gritó al caer, pero sorprendentemente nunca tocó el suelo.

- Uhh ¿estás bien?-. le preguntó su rescatador. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con el chico albino de esa mañana, y también se dio cuenta de que él la estaba cargando.

- Si-. Respondió bajándose.- ¿tu?-. sus ojos no creían lo que veían, había estado empezando a creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

- yo-. Jack empezó a reírse.- ¿Qué rayos hacías haya arriba?-. preguntó confundido; por buena suerte había alcanzado a llegar antes de que la chica del cabello raro se quebrara un brazo.

.- WOO JU, yo sabía que eras real-. Exclamó con alegría.- muero por ver la cara de mis amigos cuando te vean-. Sonrió victoriosa, sin molestarse en responder a la pregunta.

-¿real? ¿a que te refieres?-. preguntó sin entender nada.

- pues a…-. iba a responder cuando un montón de estudiantes se reunieron en torno a ella.

- Megan ¿Qué te paso?-. le preguntó una joven.

- vimos que te caíste del árbol-. Dijo otra.

- ¿estás bien Meg?-. le preguntó Josh.

- te oímos gritar-. Comentó Jade preocupada.

- si, estoy bien-. respondió despreocupada.- y para su información, ya encontré al chico-. Anunció victoriosa.

- súper ¿Quién es?-. preguntó el rubio.

- él-. Señaló a Jack.

- ¿Quién? ¿Dónde está?-. interrogó la castaña, agudizando la vista.

- ahí, justo frente a ti-. Caminó hasta donde estaba Jack.- ¿lo ves?

- Megan-. Le habló Josh preocupado.

-¿Si?-. lo miró contenta.

-ahí no ay nadie-. Le dijo otra chica.

- claro que si, él…-. Volteó a mirar a Jack y pudo ver claramente como era atravesado por otro chico.- ¡oh por dios!-. murmuró viendo aquello.

- este… jejeje… puedo explicarlo-. Dijo Jack nervioso.

Pero no hubo tiempo de explicar nada, a la chica le empezaron a flaquear las piernas y la vista a nublarse. Todo se volvió negro. Su ultimo recuerdo antes de desmayarse fue como todos sus compañeros se reunían en torno suyo y gritaban su nombre, asustados.

..

..

.

**Bien, no sé de donde salió esto, pero quise terminar el cap rápido. díganme que les parece, no soy una gran escritora y me gustaría recibir sugerencias. Y también adoraría saber que piensan sobre la historia. No sean tímidos, todos los coment son bienvenidos, incluidos: insultos, amenazas, cumplidos, sugerencias y cualquier otra cosa (menos demandas si eres de Dreamworks). :D**

**Bueno, ahora quiero agradecer a:**

**Sheblunar: no puedo dar spoiler ¿tu cual crees que sea? Elige bien o te llevaras una mala sorpresa, pues en mi fic nada es lo que parece. ¡gracias por comentar! Un beso.**

**Rivera92: gracias por comentar Friend, que bueno que te parezca interesante, como te le dije al anterior no puedo dar información, recuerda ¡nada es lo que parece!. Muchisisisimas gracias por comentar kisses for you. PD: tu fic es genial.**

**Ana menvibres: bueno ya la seguí, que bueno que te guste. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: le das en publish, te metes a manage Stories, le das click en tu historia y le pones conted chapter (o algo así) y ahí lo subes. Un beso para ti también, gracias por comentar.**

**Bueno, es todo por mi parte, también gracias por los favoritos ¡ustedes son mi razón para seguir escribiendo! En fin ¡me voooy! Un abrazo y un beso psicológico para todos ustedes. Muaaaaa!.**

**Atte: Mizzy Frost.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué clase de monstro eres tú

**Capitulo 3:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces ¿la dejaste inconsciente?-. le preguntó con preocupación el guardián del asombro a Jack.

-pues… en teoría no, pero…-. Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

- ¿pero?-. Norte cruzó los brazos. Jack bajó la vista.

- bueno es que… ella vio como me atravesó un chico y… creo que la sorpresa la mato jeje-. Sonrió culpable. Norte frunció el ceño.

- ¡la mato! ¡¿mataste a alguien?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-. le preguntó Norte consternado empezando a estrujar a al chico.

- ¡nada! ¡no la mate! Es solo un decir-. Se apartó asustado y empezó a sacudirse su sudadera.

- Aaaah, deberías empezar por ahí la próxima vez-. Suspiró aliviado.- si solo está inconsciente no veo el gran problema-. Le quitó peso a la noticia.

- es que ese no es el problema!-. Le explicó por vigésima quinta vez. Norte no le había estado prestando mucha atención hasta que dijo sobre el mini infarto que le había causado a Megan.

- Aah ¿y cual es el problema, entonces?-. Se sentó cómodamente en su silla favorita.

- alguien deme paciencia, por favor-. Murmuró para si mismo y suspiró.- Norte, por centésima vez, mi duda es por qué me pueden ver dos-. Ladeó la cabeza con fastidio.

- ¿dos, que?-. le preguntó confundido.

- Niñas!… digo, chicas o como se llamen las de esa edad-. Dio un manotazo al aire.

- son adolescentes y yo tampoco sé por qué te pueden ver las dos-. Se encogió de hombros.- tampoco entiendo por qué te molesta, solo piénsalo: dos chicas, un solo tu… para mi suena bien-. se río un poco.

- ¡pues para mi no!-. le gritó cruzando los brazos.- ya no sé ni que pensar, y por si fuera poco ¡la culpa me está comiendo vivo! ¿¡que hago!?-. le preguntó desesperado.

- sobre las dos niñas… no sé, escoge una. Y sobre la culpa… habla con Megan –si todavía sigue cuerda- discúlpate y tu culpa se irá ¿te parece?-. le explicó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-sobre lo primero… es lógico-. Asintió un poco más calmado.- y sobre lo segundo… ¿y si le causo un infarto otra vez?-. preguntó preocupado.

- no sé, lo mejor es arriesgarte y disculparte o… ofrecerte a pagar su servicio médico y terapia y….

- suficiente, voy por lo de la disculpa-. Lo interrumpió muy rápido.- ¿me das una esfera que me lleve a Burguess?

- seguro, pero está vez quiero que la cuides, la última vez que te preste una me la devolviste… ¡en pedazos!-. le gritó frunciendo el ceño.

- la confundí con una bola de nieve ¡ya hablamos de eso!-. alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

- de acuerdo-. Le lanzó la esfera de nieve.- compórtate ¿oíste?-. le dijo antes de que Jack se metiera en el portal.

- sí, claro-. Le contestó riendo al ser tragado por el portal.

Ooooo0ooooO

-Qué bueno que despertaste, nena ¿estás más calmada?-. una enfermera rubia le preguntó a Megan mientras le tomaba la temperatura. Sí, estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

- Sí… ¿Qué me paso? ¿y por qué estoy aquí?-. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, todo lo que alcanzaba a recordar eran gritos, caídas y… un fantasma, al parecer.

- te desmayaste en la escuela-. Le acarició el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeño.- tus amigos dicen que de pronto empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido y luego perdiste la conciencia.

-¿me puse ebria?-. Preguntó con horror. La enfermera empezó a reír.

- jeje no… que chistosa dijo agitando el termómetro.- 36°… no tienes fiebre al dijo sin mucha preocupación.- por cierto ¿me podrías contar que fue lo que te pasó antes del desmayo? El doctor checó tus niveles de azúcar y otros signos y, al parecer, estás en perfecta salud-. Sacó un paló y una lamparita.

- no lo sé, creo que me asuste mucho-. Se tocó el pecho, el corazón aun le palpitaba con fuerza.

- eso fue lo que pensaron los especialistas. Abre grande, dulzura-. Le indicó metiéndole el palo en la garganta y examinando su garganta.- tú laringe está bien-. tiró el palo y guardo la lamparita.- entonces ¿no sientes ningún malestar, ni nada?

-no, me siento bien… creo-. Contestó insegura.- ¿y mis padres?

- en la sala de espera-. Actúo pensativa.- los llamare, y si todo sale bien podrás irte a casa ahora mismo-. Se acercó a la puerta.

-genial, odio los hospitales… sin ofender-. Apretó los labios, se sentía como estúpida.

- no me ofendes, siento lo mismo-. Río.- volveré en unos minutos, cualquier cosa que necesites: presiona el botón-. Le señaló saliendo de la habitación.

- gracias-. Se recargó en la pared, y respiró agitada.- cálmate Megan, fue solo una pesadilla, no te estás volviendo loca y… estoy hablando sola… ¡Dios, si me estoy volviendo loca!-. exclamó asustada y nerviosa, bajando la vista.

- oye, admito que es raro, pero no es de locos-. Dijo una voz al lado de ella. Megan giró su cabeza lentamente, abriendo mucho los ojos, esperando que no fuera quien creía que era.- Hola-. La saludó Jack sonriendo.

- Aaaaaa!-. Gritó de horror viéndolo. Retrocedió rápidamente hasta chocar con la cama de hospital.- ¡tú! ¡tú de nuevo! ¡lárgate! ¡lárgate! ordenó aterrada, rodeando la camilla, y usando el objeto como escudo.

- mira, se que estás asustada pero... no te haré daño, solo quiero…-. Se acercó más a ella intentando tocarle el hombro.

- ¡vete! ¡vete, no me molestes!... ¡enfermera! ¡mamá! ¡un ángel! ¡lo que sea!-. Pidió auxilio, pero nadie la escucho. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Le aventó una bata de hospital que estaba colgada en la pared. Jack la detuvo con su cayado y esta se cubrió de escarcha.- ¡oh por dios!... ¡alguien ayúdeme!-. le pegó al muro, desesperada.

- tranquila, yo solo…¡wow! Baja eso-. Alzó las manos nervioso, al ver como Megan le apuntaba con un bisturí que encontró por ahí.- bájalo, no quiero hacerte daño-. Le explicó lento y pausado.

- ¿Qué cosa eres?! preguntó asustada, sin bajar la navaja.

-relájate Megan, yo soy…-. Avanzó un par de pasos al frente y le intentó tocar la mano, ella se retiró bruscamente.

- ¡No te acerques, cosa fea! gritó intentando hacerse más para atrás.

- ¡No uses ese tono conmigo! ordeno enojado por el insulto.

- ¡Dios, ya lo enfurecí! ¡Va ah matarme!-. Se golpeó la frente, completamente horrorizada.- ¡ayuda! ¡quien sea!-. Volvió a pedir auxilio.

- ¡no, no! cálmate, no voy a matarte y…-. En eso la puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera y los padres de Megan.

- Nena, tus papis están aquí y… ¿Qué haces con ese bisturí?-. le preguntó Pauline –la enfermera- extrañada.

- te vez asustada, princesa ¿estás bien? -. Le preguntó su papá preocupado.

-¿Qué tienes? te vez más pálida de lo normal-. Su mamá se acercó a ella.

- u-ustedes… ¿no lo ven?-. Señaló a Jack, pues al parecer todos estaban ignorando su presencia.

- ¿ver qué?-. le preguntó su madre volteando a todos lados.

- pues él…-. Volvió a señalarlo, pero solo se ganó una mirada de extrañeza por parte de todos.

- ellos no pueden verme-. Le dijo Jack, lentamente y se apoyó en su hombro.- ni te esfuerces, solo te creerán loca-. Le sonrió y ella solo abrió mucho los ojos, completamente asustada.

- ¿te sientes bien, Megan?-. Le preguntó su mamá al ver la expresión de horror en su cara.- si quieres puedes quedarte en el hospital un poco más.

- ¡No!-. Contestó saliendo del trance.- ¡no! ¡quiero irme a casa!... es decir, me siento mejor y ya puedo irme jejeje-. Les dijo nerviosa, no sonó muy convincente, pero eso bastó para convencerlos.

- seguro ¿podemos llevárnosla, Pauline?-. interrogó el padre a la enfermera.

- claro, solo vengan a firmar y pueden irse-. Les indicó la rubia y todos salieron de la habitación. Megan suspiró un poco más tranquila, pues creyó haberse librado de ese fantasma malvado. Grave error.

Ooooo0ooooO

-¿segura que estás bien? parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-. Le preguntó su mamá al llegar a casa.

-estoy bien, muy bien, mejor que nunca-. Respondió con rapidez y una sonrisa forzada.

-no estás actuando como tu-. Replicó su madre.

-solo estoy atontada por perder la conciencia… pero estoy bien-. se sentó en un sofá.

- si tu dices. Bueno, volvemos más tarde, ay que recoger a tus hermanitos de con tu señora se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿vuelven?... ¡no! ¡no se vallan!... digo, yo también quiero ir-. Se levantó de un salto.

- sigo pensando que actúas extraño, tu nunca quieres ir a ninguna parte-. Cruzó los brazos, no se tragaba aquel cuento sobre la conciencia.

- pues ahora si, además quiero ver a Andy y a Dany-. Suplicó.

-no, lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí, te ves perturbada-. Le acarició el pelo.

- mamá-. Le dijo en tono de suplica.

-volveremos en una hora o dos, tranquila, te quedas sola muchas veces, no será diferente-. Le dio un beso en la frente.- bueno, nos vamos, adiós amor-. Le cerró la puerta en la cara y se subió al auto junto con su esposo. La chica abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-_claro, cuando me quiero quedar sola no me dejan; pero cuando un fantasma empieza a atormentarme es cuando me tienen que dejar sola-._Pensó enojada, sentándose en el sofá y prendiendo la televisión. Cruzó los brazos y bufó.

- pareces gato cuando haces voz nuevamente venía de su lado. Esa vez ella solo intentó ignorarlo, no volteó e intentó no moverse de su posición.- Hola-. Le tocó el hombro y ella no contesto.- hola… se que puedes oírme-. Jack cruzó los brazos. Y la chica pelinegra volteó sorprendida como si le hubiera hablado una vaca.

- fantasma malo, no me dijo enojada, se levantó y salió corriendo.

- hey, espera, no es lo que crees_-._se paró y comenzó a perseguirla, necesitaba disculparse y arreglar su conciencia.

-¡déjame en paz! exigió intentando escapar, corriendo por toda su casa.- ¡vete!

- ¡no! Tengo que decirte algo alcanzarla, pero ella no se dejaba.

-Dímelo más tarde!-. le contestó corriendo por las escaleras. Jack la siguió volando.- ¡esto no puede ser posible!-. Exclamó viendo como aquel chico, -que parecía tan inofensivo y lindo- volaba queriendo agarrarla para hacerle quien sabe que horrible cosa, por lo menos eso creía. Se distrajo tanto mirándolo que no se fijo en donde pisaba y cayó al suelo.

- Uhh ¿te hiciste daño?-. le preguntó preocupado, parándose junto a ella.

- ayy, por favor no me mates!-. Le suplicó escondiendo su cara entre su raro cabello.- no me mates, por favor no te comas mi cara-. Se hizo un ovillo del pánico.

- ¿comerme tu cara?...-. Preguntó confundido.- no voy a comerme tu cara-. Se hincó junto a ella.

- ¡ayyy! Es peor de lo que creí ¡vas a comerme completa! ó el piso, enojada.

- Eeeh no, yo solo….

- de acuerdo, solo hazlo rápido y por favor no me hagas sufrir y si dejas sangre te pediré que la limpies porque mis hermanitos son muy sensibles! ó los ojos esperando ver la luz al final del túnel. Jack solo hizo una mueca de confusión.

- ¿disculpa?-. preguntó extrañado tocándole la espalda.

- ayy!-. Gritó aterrada por el contacto.

- ¡ni te hice nada!-. Replicó Jack sin comprender nada. Megan solo lo miró asustada y se sentó en el escalón.- ¿quieres calmarte? No quiero comerte-. Le explicó Jack un poco fastidiado.

- ¿ah no?-. Lo miró confundida.

- ¡no! ¿Por qué querría comerte? Ni que fuera un zombi o algo así ó molesto.

- buen punto-. Pensó un momento.- eres un fantasma.

- no tampoco…-. Ni tiempo de explicar tuvo el pobre.

- ¡lo que quieres es poseerme!-. Se levantó y volvió a salir corriendo, está vez a su habitación.

- hey, no es eso-. Corrió tras ella y la encontró bajó las cobijas de su cama.

_- si no lo miró no es cierto, si no lo miró no es cierto, si no lo miró no es cierto_-. Se repetía mentalmente tratando de calmarse.

- oye, mírame-. La destapo y se acercó a ella.

- Aaaah! ¡Aléjate de mí!-. le golpeó la cabeza con una almohada.

-¡hey! ¿¡por que hiciste eso!?-. le arrancó el almohadón de las manos y lo aventó lejos.

- escucha, tranquilo amiguín-. Ella respiraba agitadamente.- no sé como moriste ni que asuntos tengas sin resolver, pero poseer mi cuerpo para tu venganza no es de personas buenas-. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿poseer tu qué?-. Preguntó nervioso, ahora ella lo estaba asustando.

- solo piénsalo, sería raro, tu eres hombre yo mujer, no quieres poseer el cuerpo de una mujer y…

- ¡no quiero poseerte!-. le gritó cansado.

- ¿no?... ¿no quieres poseer mi cuerpo?-. Preguntó ahora más confundida.

- no en ese sentido-. Negó irritado.- yo solo….

- no quieres embrujarme tampoco ¿verdad?-. Alzó una ceja, asustada.

- ¡¿quieres dejarme terminar una sola vez?!-. Exclamó harto, ella abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡no, no soy zombi! ¡Tampoco soy fantasma! ¡y mucho menos mago!

- brujo-. Lo corrigió haciéndose para atrás.

- ¡lo que sea!-. Golpeó la cama, molesto.- y no, tampoco voy a chupar tu sangre-. Le contestó anticipando lo que ella preguntaría.

- okeeeyyyy-. Se acercó a él con cuidado entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿y entonces? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿y que quieres?-. le preguntó de forma dura, no le tenía confianza.

- solo quiero disculparme-. Contestó un poco más calmado.

- ¿disculparte?... ¿Por qué?-. no entendía nada.

- por haberte dejado inconsciente y, tu sabes, miró a los ojos, ella lo vio incrédula.

- entonces… ¿debo suponer que lo único que has querido hacer es disculparte?-. Arqueó una ceja, no se lo creía.

- sí, es todo ¿me perdonas?-. sonrió de medio lado.

- Si, claro-. Contestó con simpleza, la verdad no le importaba haberse desmayado.- ¿no hubiera sido mejor dejar una nota? Me hubieras ahorrado problemas emocionales-. Le dijo colérica.

- no me molestes, ya es tarde para eso-. Suspiró un poco más relajado. Pero en ese momento la chica del cabello raro lo golpeó en la mandíbula lo más fuerte que pudo.- ¡hey!-. Se quejó.

- Eso fue por hacer que todos me creyeran loca-. Le dijo enojada.- y esto es por todo lo demás-. Le pegó en el estomago, pero no le causo ningún tipo de dolor. Jack solo alzó las cejas y le pellizco la nariz, congelándosela por completo.- ¡oye!

- ahora estamos a mano-. Jack le sonrió pero Megan no se veía contenta.

- me congelaste mi nariz! ¡¿Qué clase de monstro puede hacer eso?!-. Se levantó de su cama y le apuntó con una almohada.

- otra vez con eso-. Se revolvió su cabello.- no soy monstro, soy espíritu.

- ¡aja!... ¿un que…?-. Preguntó agarrándose su cabello negro-rojo.

- espíritu listita-. Se acercó a ella riendo.- no soy muerto pero tampoco vivo ¿entiendes?-. le sonrió presumido. Meg frunció el ceño.

- no soy tonta… pero no-. Se sentó en su peinador.- y… ¿los espíritus hacen daño a chicas como yo?-. lo miró desconfiada.

- Eeeeh no-. Respondió obvio.- deja de preocuparte. La verdad el que está más confundido aquí soy yo.

- no lo creo… y… ¿hice algo malo? ¿te ofendí o algo? ¿te invoque? ¿Por qué te me apareces así de la nada?-. le preguntó aun asustada.

- ¿no lo sabes? Tu puedes verme por qué crees en mi-. le explicó agarrándola de los hombros.

- ¿creer en ti?... no te ofendas pero yo no sé quién eres y creo en Dios así que… apartó.

- no me refiero a eso-. Contestó extrañado.- y claro que tienes que saber quién soy, piensa un poco ¿a quién te recuerdo?-. se señaló de pies a cabeza.

- Umm…ni idea-. Se frotó la barbilla examinando al chico.- umm… ¡ya sé! A la versión junior de Santa Claus ¿no?-. Lo intentó sonriendo nerviosa.

- ¡Nooo!-. le contestó sintiéndose un poco ofendido.- ¡soy Jack Frost! ¿¡que lo vez!? ó su bastón algo fastidiado por el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Quién?-. siseó confundida, nunca había oído hablar de ningún Jack Frost.

-Jack Frost-. Repitió.- es algo muy obvio ¿no crees? Cabello blanco, estoy descalzo y te congele la nariz ¿no es obvio quién soy?-. le explicó confundido.

- supongo-. Le dio la razón para que se callara.- te aseguro que si hubiera sabido quien es Jack Frost estoy segura de que te hubiera reconocido-. Le sonrió nerviosa y subió los pulgares.

- genial y…un momento… ¿no sabes quién es Jack Frost?-. se dio cuenta de la confusa situación en la que se había metido.

- ¿no dijiste que eras tú?-. le dijo obvia.

- si pero… ¿no habías oído hablar de él, digo, de mi, antes?-. la vio a los ojos.

- no ¿Por qué?

-tienes que haberlo hecho… -. Se le ocurrió una idea.- ¿o has oído hablar del señor del invierno?

-¿el invierno tiene un señor?-. Arqueó una ceja. Al principio Jack creyó que era una broma, pero había algo en sus ojos, azules como los suyos que le hizo pensar que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Eso lo molestó.

- sí y soy yo! ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ó algo molesto alzando la voz.

- no me grites! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan poco popular-. Cruzó los brazos.

-soy muy popular!. Todos los niños creen en mi-. la imitó.

-tal vez, pero yo no.

- p-pero puedes verme… ¿Por qué puedes verme?-. Comenzó a estrujarla, muy desesperado.

- ¡quítame las manos de encima! Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo-. Alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

- esto no tiene sentido-. Empezó a caminar en círculos por el cuarto.- haber, tu no crees en mi ¿verdad?.

- nou, creí habértelo dejado claro.

- pero puedes verme… ¡esto tiene que ser obra de la frase!-. dijo más para si mismo que para ella.

- ¿de la que?-. Preguntó viéndolo.

- la frase mágica para invocar a mi pareja ideal-. Le contestó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-si, claro, lo que tu digas-. Le dio la razón sin saber que decir. Él parecía tan seguro que la dejó sin habla.

-todo esto es tan obvio ¡tu tienes que ayudarme a conquistar a Alli!-. le dijo apuntándola y acercándosele mucho.

- oh wow wow, para tu tren, amigo-. Lo empujó lejos.- creo que te equivocaste de chica, yo no ayudo en ese tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera te conozco y con la bruja del pasillo yo no me meto ¡es mala!-. Salió de la habitación, intentando alejarse del chico espíritu.

- hey, espérame-. La alcanzó.- tienes que hacerlo, es el destino ¡la Luna me lo dijo!.

- tú me das miedo, apártate-. Lo quitó del camino y se subió el cuello de su chaqueta.

- es enserio… necesito tu ayuda-. Volaba alrededor de ella.

- eres un lunático ¿lo sabías?-. se paró en seco y lo desafió con los ojos.

- si, lo sabía-. Le dijo y ella sonrió inconscientemente.- por favor, eh estado solo mucho tiempo-. Le sacudió los hombros.

- ja ¿y eso es mi culpa?-. Se tocó el pecho, como si se sintiera ofendida.- si tanto quieres a la rubia consíguela tu mismo.

- no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- me da vergüenza-. Contestó apenado, bajando la vista.- solo necesito a alguien que me ayude a hablarle-. Megan se conmovió unos segundos pero después volvió a la realidad.

- pues consíguete un orador motivacional, ese no es mi problema-. Agitó su cabello y se dio media vuelta.

- pero tiene que ser tu problema, si me puedes ver debe ser por obra de la Luna-. Señaló el techo.

- claro, la Luna habla y es mágica ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Ahora si que te voy a ayudar... ¿notaste mi sarcasmo?-. le dio un empujón y se sentó en su sofá.- y vete de mi casa, chico loco.

-no me iré hasta que digas que me ayudarás-. Se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿me estás amenazando?-. le preguntó furiosa.

-si así te lo tomas…

- escucha, amigo, no se si fui muy clara contigo. Ejem-. Carraspeó.- yo NO te voy a ayudar con esa tipa, consíguete a otra persona, conmigo no cuentes, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu luna (que por cierto no puede hablar) haya usado su supuesta magia para poder verte ¿okey?

- de algo me tienes que servir, no creo que solo estés para fastidiarme la idea-. Le dijo molesto.

- ¿fastidiar? El que me está molestando eres tu. Y no, no te voy a ayudar.

- si lo harás-. Le Respondió con una sonrisa.- además me lo debes. Yo te salve cuando la rama se quebró por tu peso.

- eso no importa y… no peso tanto.

- eso es lo que tu dices.

- ¿me estás diciendo gorda?-. preguntó ofendida.

- ¿Qué? No, no, yo solo digo que… que….

- tal vez quieras irte antes de que mi pantalón explote-. Le dijo furiosa.

- yo no te dije gorda y en verdad dudo que los pantalones puedan explotar… ese no es el tema-. Organizó sus ideas.- el punto es que necesito tu ayuda y tú me vas a ayudar.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, blanquito?

- por qué te obligare a hacerlo, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas ¿Qué escoges?-. preguntó burlón. Ella frunció el ceño.

- yo digo… las malas-. Contestó suspicaz.

- que así sea entonces-. Sonrió.

.

.

.

**Cap tres, tiempo limitado así que capitulo corto y nota de autora también: ¡gracias a todos los que leen! Y a los favoritos y a:**

**Sheblunar: ¡que genial que te guste! ¡y mil millones de gracias por comentar!. ¿enserio creíste que iba a ser Kim? Que gracioso, noooo ella es la chica de Jamie y no puedo quitársela. En este cap tal vez aya fomentado tu creencia de que es Megan pero no te confíes demasiado, te digo que nada es lo que parece. Un millón de besos para ti. Muaaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4: El espiritu del Fastidio

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir mirándome? ó Megan muy enojada. Desde hace más de media hora que ese raro espíritu la estaba viendo, solo a ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento, ni ningún comentario. Al principio intentó ignorarlo, pero luego de que él le congelara la Nariz y su pecera en un ataque de rabia por una pelea fuertísima que habían tenido, había optado por fingir que no estaba ahí y esperar hasta que se cansara y se fuera. Pero no, no la dejaba tranquila, cuando intentó mirar la televisión Jack empezó a hablar cosas sin sentido justo en su oído y no la dejaba escuchar o concentrarse en el aparato. Luego intentó escuchar música, funciono al principio; pero después de un rato él se dio cuenta de eso y empezó con su juego de miradas incomodas, muy incomodas durante todo el rato.

-hasta que digas que me ayudarás o te mueras… lo que pase primero. Ten en cuenta que soy eterno, linda, y que no necesito comer o dormir, pero comúnmente lo hago por placer… así que puedo molestarte tooodaaaa tu vida ¿Cómo vez?-. le dijo sonriendo, pero sin despegar su mirada de ella.

- ja ja ¿Con que así vamos a jugar, eh?-. lo miró desafiante sentándose de piernas cruzadas.- que te quede claro que no te tengo miedo.

- ¿segura?-. le preguntó con burla. Megan negó con la cabeza.- Ump… pues dado como gritabas hace poco tiempo y en el hospital, no me parece que eso sea cierto.

- Eso no cuenta-. Cruzó los brazos.- no sabía lo que eras ni lo que pretendías. Y ahora que lo se… te diré que una ardilla asusta más que tu-. dijo con burla y volvió a poner play a su música.

- ¿le tienes fobia a las ardillas, entonces?-. voló sobre su cabeza, muy cerca de ella. La chica emo rodó los ojos, tomó un cojín del sofá y le dio un almohadazo.- ¡hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema con las almohadas?¿ y con golpear con ellas?-. era la sexta vez que le hacía eso.

- es una larga historia, que no te quiero contar-. Se quitó los audífonos, molesta.- ahora, por centésima vez… lar-go-de-mi –ca-sa-. Le señaló la puerta de nuevo, esperando que esa vez fuera la vencida.

-okey, y por centésima vez… no-me-voy-a-irrrr-. La imitó sonriendo. Ella bufó furiosa.- vamos Meg, ambos sabemos cuál es la única forma para que yo te deje en paz.

- número uno: para ti soy Megan. Y numero dos: no te ayudaría aunque me costara la vida. ¿entendiste o te lo explico con manzanitas?-. Sonrió irónicamente.

- trae las manzanas, por favor-. Le dijo riendo.- en fin, chica de cabello raro, no te estoy dando opciones es si o si ¿Qué escoges?

- déjame pensarlo… ¡NO!-. le gritó cerca de su cara.- y ¿chica de cabello raro? Ja ¿le has echado un vistazo al tuyo últimamente?-. le tomó algunos mechones blancos.

- a diferencia que el mío si es natural-. Se alejó y se acomodó el pelo.- y que no traigo mechitas ridículas por aquí y por allá.

- me vale verga si te gustan o no-. Se tocó su cabello con vanidad.- y por si no lo has notado, que sea ridículo lo hace original y me gusta ser original; así que si tienes un problema con ello, toma un turno, busca asiento y espera a que me importe ¿todo claro, blanquito?

- _que personalidad_-. Pensó para sus adentros.-si, claro-. Contestó sonriendo.- pero volviendo a nuestro tema… más vale que me ayudes si no quieres tener el mismo destino que tu pez dorado y los guppies.

- aun no puedo creer que hayas congelado a Dorothy y Reinaldo, Rolando y Mary solo porque te enojaste conmigo-. Negó con la cabeza viendo su pecera congelada.- Como sea, albino, yo no le temo a que me congeles, de hecho creo que es una forma linda de morir-. Jack se quedó en silencio al oír eso, totalmente en estado de shock.- Siiii, soy algo pesimista. Pero como vez eso me ayuda en este caso.

- pues entonces no te matare, solo arruinare tu vida-. Su mente tramaba un nuevo plan.- y si, me quedare contigo cada segundo de tu vida; no podrás dormir, comer, estudiar, ir al baño o bañarte sin que este a tu lado ¿eso es suficiente o le agrego más a mi amenaza?

- agrégale lo que quieres tu… ¿Cómo te llamabas?-. Si, un momento de falta de memoria le arruinó el comentario.

-Jack Frost, por duodécima vez-. se revolvió el pelo, irritado, es que parecía que a ella no podía metérsele el nombre a la cabeza.

- Jack… ¡como mi cachorro!-. Exclamó para sí misma, recordando a su lindo cachorro Hoskie siberiano de tres meses de edad.- ¡diablos! Ahora tendré que cambiarle el nombre-. Golpeó el sofá, molesta.

- ¿tu perro se llama Jack?-. Preguntó riendo, nunca había oído su nombre en una mascota.

- eso no te importa, tocayo de mi perrito-. Le contestó indirectamente volviéndose a poner sus audífonos .

- eso fue un si?-. le preguntó pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer tarareaba una canción.

-_Don't pretend_

_I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right _

_-_¿me estás escuchando? preguntó Jack acercándose más a Megan.

_-Hey hey _

_You you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I could be your girlfriend_

-¡por dios!-. dijo sacudiéndola.- escúchame-. Le quitó la música. Ella lo miró enojada.

- ¿¡pero que rollo contigo?! ¡¿es que no puedo oír música en paz?!-. le arrebató su celular de las manos.

-pues…-. La puerta se abrió de pronto.

- Megan, ya llegamos-. Dijo su mamá en tono alto y armonioso al entrar a la casa.

- Me di cuenta ó de la misma forma, pero con un deje de molestia en su voz.

- y ya volvió-. Dijo Mónica (su mamá) irritada. Le fastidiaba de sobremanera esa actitud en su hija.

- Sabíamos que tu actitud linda no duraría mucho-. Dijo su papá (llamado Ángel) muy enojado, para luego dirigirse al baño.

- por lo menos son realistas-. exclamó la chica riendo de forma insolente.- ¿Dónde están los diablillos?-. se hincó en el sillón para poder ver mejor.

-ahí vienen-. Mamá señaló a dos niños castaños, ambos de ojos azules y miradas diabólicas, eran igualitos, con la única diferencia aparte de su género, que la niña tenía el pelo rizado y el niño lacio, los dos de 7 años.

- ¡Megaaaan! dos niños gritaban asustados y ansiosos al llegar a casa; pero al ver a su hermana mayor sus caras se iluminaron, tanto que parecía que le saltarían encima.

- ¡Ni se les ocurra!-. Les advirtió, ya se imaginaba lo que pensaban.- ¿Por qué tan eufóricos, cuates?-. Les preguntó abrazándolos.

-¡creímos que habías muerto!-. dijeron los dos, al unísono.

-Eeh?-. le preguntó confundida a su mamá.

- tu prima Cami agregó "de su cosecha" a la noticia-. Le explicó la señora avanzando a su cuarto.

-_mendiga chismosa-. _Pensó molesta soltando a sus hermanitos.-¿y ustedes que rollo? No estén tristes, estoy bien-. les dijo acariciándoles los rostros, parecía que Andy (la niña) había estado llorando.

-nunca le vuelvo a creer nada a Camila-. Soltó Andy cruzando los brazos.

- ni yo-. La apoyó Dany.- hey, Meg ¿Qué se te apareció un fantasma?

- algo así-. Contestó mirando a donde se suponía que estaba Jack, pero ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Cool ¿y que te dijo?-. volvió a preguntar el niño.

- me dijo: hola, guapa ¿a qué hora pasas por el pan?-. bromeó y los niños se rieron.

- no, enserio ¿Qué te dijo?-. preguntó la niña está vez.

- quiere que le ayude a conquistar a una fémina boba-. Los niños volvieron a reír.- no es broma, lo dije enserio-. Les aclaró.

-que raro ¿y como se murió?-. preguntó Dany, si, a él le encantaban ese tipo de temas.

- ni idea, y según él no es un fantasma… yo creo que está en negación-. Les murmuró.- pero dice que se llama Jack Frosty o algo así-. Le dio un manotazo al aire.

- Andy ¿tú crees que sea…?-. le dijo el niño a su hermana.

- espero que si-. La niña sonrió ampliamente.- Meg ¿Cómo era?-. Preguntó con emoción.

- muy raro, de cabello blanco como los viejitos, tan flaco como un espagueti y tan irritante como un profesor-. Lo describió con sorna. Los niños se miraron entre si.

- ¡es Jack Frost!-. gritaron contentísimos al mismo tiempo.

- eh bep bep-. Los calló.- ¿lo conocen?

- obvio que si-. respondió la niña.

-juega con nosotros todo el tiempo en los días nevados-. Le completó Dany.

- entones no tenían ningún amigo imaginario, como da vueltas la vida-. Murmuró para si misma revolviendo su cabello.

El día transcurrió y valla que Jack se esforzaba por darle crédito a la frase "por las malas" todo ese día se la había pasado molestándola, contándole con lujo de detalle toda la historia de su primera nevada, hablándole de cada mísero copo de nieve: como lo había formado, el diseño, la velocidad a la que había caído y otros detalles más que se había inventado, y siendo que se necesitan millones de millones, se le había ido el día en eso. Megan se esforzaba por no escucharlo, pero era imposible, la irritante voz del guardián se le metía por los oídos a pesar de sus esfuerzos para ignorarlo.

-Y el millonésimo copo fue…

- ¡ya cállate que me desesperas!-. le gritó cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.- no me interesa saberlo.

- ¿te rindes?-. le preguntó riendo.

-¡jamás! escucha, solo me rendiré sobre mi cadáver.

- muy bien. Como te decía tenía un diseño de….

- ¡Aaah! ¡¿Dios, que hice para merecer esto?!-. Preguntó al techo desesperada.

Y Jack sí que había sabido cumplir su amenaza, no la dejó tranquila ni un minuto, cada hora de todo el día no se le despego y le siguió contando su "fascinante" historia y se divertía viendo como ella se desesperaba y golpeaba cosas por el coraje de tenerlo ahí cerca. La chica desde luego que no se divertía, solo se aguantaba las ganas de llamar a la policía y golpearlo hasta Pascua. Finalmente a la hora de dormir Jack la dejó tranquila y se fue a otra parte del mundo a disfrutar de un día nevado. Ella no se confió y por las dudas se encerró en su cuarto como si fuera una fortaleza militar hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

-Zzzzz… ya cállate… Zzzzz …no me interesan los copos…Zzzzz voy a llamar a la policía Zzzzz-. Megan había oído tanto eso que ya hasta tenía pesadillas de Jack hablándole de los copos de nieve.

- valla, si que la fastidie-. Murmuró el chico satisfecho consigo mismo, viendo a la chica dormir.- uy, creo que me excedí con esto último… mejor la despierto-. Se dijo a si mismo, culpable. Subió el volumen del despertador, le había quitado el sonido con intención de molestarla pero ya había dormido demasiado, solo le quedaban unos cinco minutos para entrar a la escuela

TIN TIN TIN el despertador volvió a emitir su pitido.

-Oaoh -. Bostezó levantándose muy a su pesar.

- hola-. La saludó Jack.

-hola-. Le contestó Megan frotándose los ojos, después lo pensó un poco ¿a quien demonios había saludado? - eeh?... ¡Tu!-. lo señaló furiosa, señalándolo con el dedo.- ¡Tu, maldito acosador! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí¡?!-. le preguntó enojada, levantándose de un salto, la rabia le había lavado la flojera.

-Umm… déjame pensar… una hora y media, más o menos-. contestó despreocupado, recargando en una de las lilas paredes.

- ¡Aah! Tienes suerte de ser un espíritu, y de que no llame a la policía, si no te demandaría por acoso -. le advirtió empezando a buscar su ropa para ese día.- ¿¡acaso quieres una invitación formal?! ¡Largo de mi cuarto, pequeño intento de Peter pan!-. le señaló la puerto sin delicadeza.

- Seguro , Emo-. Le dijo riendo saliendo de la habitación.- a propósito, Megan, si yo fuera tu revisaría la hora jeje-. Se fue sonriendo con malicia.

-¿la hora...?-. Se preguntó a si misma y se dirigió a ver su despertador: 7: 25 AM.- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Él me hizo esto!-. Gritó furiosa y podría jurar que escuchó a risa burlona del pálido a lejos.

Muy apenas alcanzó a vestirse y lavarse los dientes, no había podido ni ducharse ni comer. El típico inicio de un mal día. Pudo agarrar el autobús de último momento. Se recargó en el asiento, intentando normalizar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, había corrido mucho para alcanzar el transporte. Puso su mochila en el lado junto al suyo, no quería que ningún mediocre de la escuela se sentara junto a ella y tratara de iniciar una conversación, solo quería respirar un poco.

-Te vez agitada, Emo-. Le dijo la voz más irritante que sus oídos había tenido la mala suerte de escuchar.- ¿te quedaste dormida?-. le preguntó con una risita.

-hijo de puta-. Le dijo a Jack mostrándole su dedo de en medio, rayándosela.

- ja, que lindura-. dijo en tono sarcástico sentándose junto a ella.

- está ocupado-. Le dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo.

- no creo que al bolso le importe-. Le dijo tratando de darle una de sus sonrisas picaras.

-idiota-. Murmuró para sí misma cerrando los ojos.

Llegar a la escuela no mejoró las situaciones, Jack seguía molestándola y siguiéndola de un lado para otro, metiéndola en problemas por hablar en clase, además de ganarle una reputación de "friki que habla sola" en tiempo record. Megan estaba furiosa, del tipo de furia que te hace tener deseos de golpear a quien se cruce por tu camino y tumbarle los dientes; del tipo que te hace una persona odiosa que nadie quiere tener cerca; del tipo que hace que te vuelvas un monstro horroroso hasta con la persona más dulce del mundo. Había decidido no hablar con sus amigos en los tiempos libres, pues antes estaba manteniendo una conversación con Jean , otra amiga, y ese fastidioso espíritu se metía en la conversación y ella, enojada, ele gritaba cosas horribles, en eso Jean creyó que estaba enojada con ella y se fue muy triste. Desde ese momento se había esforzado en evadir a todas las personas.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres que pare-. Le dijo Jack al oído mientras la gótica caminaba por un pasillo desolado.

- y tu sabes que no lo hare ¡y no me respires en la oreja!-. Lo empujó a un lado.- odio esa sensación.

-Nota menta: hablarle al oído a la emo-. Le dijo riéndose.

-tarado ¿Cuándo piensas dejarme en paz?-. le preguntó revolviéndose el cabello rojo-negro y dándole un sorbo a su café capuchino.

- ya te lo dije-. Le contestó sonriéndole.- tienes que ayudarme con Alli.

-¡hey tú!-. y como si la hubieran llamado, Alli aparecía doblando la esquina. Jack subió de un salto al techo, dejando a la chica rara sola en el pasillo.

- _genial, y hablando de la bruja aquí viene-._pensó Megan mirando a la rubia de mini falda y suéter rosas y mallas blancas, acompañados de rosas, felposas y empalagosas botas de invierno. Toda ella le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

- Megan Jones, de nuevo fuera de tus clases-. Le dijo con arrogancia la ojiverde peinando su cabello dorado como el sol.

- Alanna Morristown, de nuevo molestándome-. Le contestó audaz imitando su ademan.

-muy chistosa friki ¿tienes permiso?-. le preguntó colocando una mano en la cadera.

-de nada fresa, ¿y tú tienes neuronas? -. volvió a imitar su tonito ridículo, como si se le hubiera atorado una papa en la garganta.

-Sí-. Contestó sin entender.

-_una total estúpida_-. Pensó Megan rodando los ojos.

- pero esto no se trata de células, deme tu permiso o tendré que reportarte-. Extendió

- de igual forma vas a hacerlo-. Le dijo despreocupada. Ella estaba en la lista negra de Alli, lo que significaba que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre saldría castigada.

- valla, no eres tan tonta como pensaba-. Aplaudió un poco.

- pues tu si-. Le dijo cruzando los brazos.

- ¿acabas de llamarme tonta?-. Preguntó la rubia poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- eso prueba mi teoría-. contestó sonriendo.

- suficiente, dos horas de castigo después de la salida-. Le dio a hoja de reporte. Sí, ya la tenía lista (NA: eso dice mucho ¿verdad?).

- dime algo que no sepa, rubia cabeza hueca burlona agarrando la hojita..

- mira quien habla, la señorita emo me corto las venas. Por cierto llamaron del manicomio, que se les escapo una loca-. Se burló de ella.

- si? Diles que no se preocupen, ya la encontré-. La señaló, sonriendo.

- ¿yo?-. se señaló torpemente.- Megan ¿Dónde dejaste a la vaca? Creo que tienes mucha de su piel-. Le toco con asco su chaqueta de cuero.

- si, es verdad-. Sonrió irónicamente.- pero por lo menos yo no ando por aquí y por allá con peluches en mis pies-. Le pisó las esponjosas botas.

- ¡Ahh! Me pisaste mis botas Roberto Fascini-. Exclamó consternada mirando sus pies.

- te hice un favor, créeme-. Le sonrió burlona.- y si fuera tú, demandaría a ese tan Asquini por atentar contra los ojos de lo demás-. Empezó a reírse.

- lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia-. le dijo arrogante elevando su cabeza.- me envidias por qué tú no puedes imitar mi gran estilo-. Se frotó su ropa con presunción.

- Si, seguramente es eso-. Le respondió sarcástica y se dio media vuelta, dejando a la otra con la palabra en la boca. Alli muy enojada avanzó hasta la pelinegra y le vertió su botella de agua justo en la cabeza.- ¡Ah!-. exclamó al sentir los dedos fríos del agua sobre su espalda y cabeza.- oh no, no lo hiciste-. Se dio la vuelta muy enojada.

-si lo hice o no es mi secreto y tendrás que averi… ¡ay! ¡Qué asco!-. Exclamó horrorizada. Megan se había llenado la boca con el hirviente café y lo había escupido justo en la cara y ropa de Alli.- Iuugg ¿Cómo te atreviste?

- y esa es solo la primera parte, Barbie barata-. Le dijo maliciosa abriendo su café y echándoselo encima, empapándola de pies a cabeza con el pegajoso y muy caliente líquido.

-¡Ah! ¡Megan Jones, eres un monstro!-. gritó fuera de si mirando su costoso atuendo arruinado.

- Si, ya lo sé, pero te juro que lo superare algún día, mientras que tú, Alli, tu seguirás siendo siempre una tonta-. dijo enojada empezando a andar, luego de unos segundos paró y se dio la vuelta.- y por cierto, Barbie, yo me iría lavar lo antes posible, que esa cosa no se quita en lavandería-. Le dijo riendo. Alli gruñó furiosa y comenzó a correr al baño más cercano.- ¡corre! ¡corre, muñeca!¡que esa cosa percute horrible!-. Empezó a gritarle burlonamente, entre risas. Luego de un rato, otra risa se unió a las suyas.

- oh wow, no sabía que podías ser tan mala-. La voz de la más fastidiosa persona de la vida llegó hasta sus oídos, y para su sorpresa también se reía.

- jaja ¿Qué? ¿la amas y te burlas de ella?-. le preguntó incrédula, intentando callar sus risas..

- una broma es una broma, le caiga a quien le caiga, Emo-. Le explicó sonriendo.- muy cool de tu parte defenderte cuando te mojó.

- gracias-. Se movió el cabello un poco presumida.- y ¿Qué? ¿esperabas que hubiera salido corriendo y llorando? Deja de vivir en el siglo pasado, por favor-. dijo recargándose en una pared.

- pues esa idea me cruzó por la mente-. Admitió recargándose junto a ella.- fue divertido que le lanzaras el café ¿estaba caliente?-. Preguntó con malicia.

- estaba hirviendo… así que si le derretí la linda carita a tu chica lo siento mucho… ¿a quién engaño? En verdad que lo disfrute-. río cruzando los brazos.

- lo que me pareció divertido fue como gritó, parecía ardilla "¡Ah! ¡Megan eres un monstro! ¡ah, ah, ah!"-. la imitó haciendo a Megan reír por primera vez.- me dolieron los oídos-. Se los sobó.

- lindo sentido del humor, me agrada-. Le dijo mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

- ¿eso significa que te agrado y me ayudarás?-. preguntó esperanzado.

- No. Significa que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba-. Le dijo directamente.- ahora largo de aquí, que estoy mojada y me estás congelando-. Le dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-por primera vez te hare caso, odio causar enfermedades como la hipotermia-. Se alejó volando, un poco culpable, si algo odiaba era herir a las personas. Megan se sintió un poco mal por decir eso.

- ¡hey, albino! ¡Espera!- le gritó rascándose la nuca, un poco apenada.

- ¿Si?-. Volvió un poco confundido.

- gracias por eso-. bajó la vista apenada.- y sobre tu muñeca barata-. Suspiró con fastidio.- ahora debe estar saliendo del baño muy enojada, acércate a ella, pregúntale que le pasó y luego insúltame… te aseguro que te amara-. Le sonrió de medio lado, resignada y se fue.- Ahh y no quiero verte por el resto del día.

-si, gracias, Meg-. Dijo por lo bajo y se fue en la dirección que la rubia. Tal vez en el fondo la chica emo no fuera tan mala y malhumorada, hasta podrían hacerse amigos.

Y tal como lo había predicho la rockera, ahí estaba Alli saliendo del baño de damas, con la cara ardiendo de rabia y su ropa rosa manchada de café. Jack dejó de volar y fingió caminar normalmente.

-Estúpida emo malviviente, pero me las va a pagar-. Murmuraba entre dientes, muy furiosa. De pronto se volvió a tropezar con aquel chico teñido.- ¡ay! Mira por donde vas tonto-. Vio de quien se trataba.- oh eres tu ¿no te dije que no te quería ver fuera de tus clases?-. habló o más bien intentó sonar dura.

- sí, lo siento-. Se frotó la nuca, nervioso y luego decidió seguir con el plan de Megan.- ¿Qué te paso? Tu ropa se ve…

-¿arruinada? Lo sé -. contestó enojada y comenzó a caminar al lado de Jack.- eso me pasa por seguir las reglas y ser niña buena-. Hizo un puchero fingido.

-¿enserio? ¿Qué te paso?-. intentó demostrar interés y sorpresa, aunque el ya sabía todo.

- mira, es que vi a una chica fuera de sus clases y yo amablemente le pedí el permiso, ella se molestó y era claro que no lo tenía, entonces le di un castigo, pero ella se puso tan furiosa que me derramó su café encima ¿puedes creerlo?-. le explicó en tono inocente. Jack se asqueó un poco por el comentario, pues había visto todo y nada de eso era cierto. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

-no, se nota que ella es muy estúpida como para hacerte eso -. soltó preocupado, esperando que colara.

- ¡por fin, alguien que entiende!-. exclamó un poco más alegre.-y si, es muy estúpida, con decirte que se viste como gotica-. Se revolvió su cabello rubio.

- ¿y que tiene que ver como se vista?-. preguntó sin entender.

-todo, según como te veas es como eres, y si te vistes como loca eres loca, así de simple-. Respondió clavándole la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Jack en ese momento sintió la necesidad de salir volando y preguntarle a la Luna si en verdad era ella, pues no era nada de lo que esperaba; pero bueno, no había que juzgar un libro por su portada o sus primeras páginas, así que suspiró y tragó saliva.

-si, tienes razón-. comentó forzosamente.- y supongo que cualquiera que te pueda hacer eso tiene que tener un grave problema mental-. Le sonrió con la cara más adorable que pudo formar.

- si. Gracias, que lindo-. Le sonrió encantada.- bueno, yo ya me voy a seguir haciendo mi trabajo, gracias por escucharme-. Le sonrió y se adelantó unos pasos.

- Oye ¿no me vas a castigar?-. siseó sin comprender el por qué no tenía un castigo.

-emmm, no-. Contestó con una risita.- haré como que no vi nada ¿okey?-. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y yéndose a otro lado.

- bien, parece que progrese -. Sonrió como un bobo, sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo.- no fue tan difícil-. Salió volando a causar destrozos en alguna parte.

* * *

-¿entonces no estabas enojada conmigo?-. pregunto Jean, una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-no, cuando grite que te callaras le decía a mi conciencia-. Inventó Megan mientras ella, Jean, Josh y Jade caminaban por el patio.

-¿y desde cuando Megan Jones tiene conciencia?-. preguntó riendo el rubio.

-desde ayer, graciosito-. contestó dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.- y digamos que no me ah dejado de molestar desde entonces, es muy obstinada.

- ¿eso significa que irás a tu castigo?-. preguntó Jade, incrédula.

-sobre mi cadáver-. Respondió riendo.- nunca le haría caso a Alli, y además se esperan fuertes nevadas, tengo confianza en que no vendré a la escuela en un buen tiempo ¡por eso amo el invierno!

-por eso lo amamos todos-. La apoyó Jade.- entonces si no te van a castigar será mejor que nos vallamos a casa ¿no?

- Sí, andando, que Jack Frost me está empezando a congelar la nariz-. Dijo Jean y todos comenzaron a caminar juntos. Megan miró a la pelirroja, sorprendida.

- ¿Quién?-. preguntó perpleja la pelinegra-roja.

- ¿Quién qué Meg?-. preguntó Josh.

-lo que dijo Jennet ¿Quién le iba a congelar la nariz?-. repitió.

-Aaah, Jack Frost-. Contestó Jade.- el invierno para que me entiendas, tonta .

-¿y quién es exactamente?

-creo que un chico helado o algo así, dice mi hermanita-. Respondió Josh encogiéndose de hombros.

-no, no es nadie, mi mamá a veces lo usa para que nos abriguemos… es como cuando de pequeña te dicen que el coco te va a comer-. Respondió Jean sin darle importancia.- ¿por?

- no por nada, pura curiosidad-. Respondió bajando la vista. Perecía que todos sabían quién era menos ella.

Caminaron un largo rato y poco a poco cada quien fue agarrando rumbo a su casa. Ella se quedó sola a unas pocas calles de su casa, pero no le importaba así era siempre, se colocó los audífonos y empezó a avanzar.

-Hey emo!-. escucho un grito por sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista y miró al espíritu del invierno.

- ¡Mierda! Otra vez tu-. Comentó golpeándose la frente.- creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte por el resto del día.

-si lo hiciste, pero no eres mi jefa-. le contestó riendo y empezando a caminar junto a ella.- por lo menos agradéceme que te haya dejado en paz el resto de la escuela.

-hubiera preferido que me dejaras en paz toda mi vida pero…

- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-. Le cortó.- ¿no deberías estar en tu castigo?

-No-. Contestó simple.- es verdad que me castigaron, pero eso no significa que tenga que ir, genio.

- lo que tu digas-. Le contestó fastidiado.- por cierto, gracias por el consejo, me sirvió mucho con Alli.

-no me lo agradezcas, te lo dije para que te dijo rodando los ojos.- y ahora, nevera parlante ¿vas a seguir molestándome el resto de mi vida?

- o hasta que…

- si, ya lo sé-. Le cortó fastidiada. Dio un suspiro de resignación.- okey, acepto ser tu consejera, pero que te quede claro que no pienso ser tu psicóloga o "mejor amiga-cupido" ¿te parece? -. Al fin aceptó. Estaba segura que si volvía a oír una sola palabra de copos de nieve enloquecería totalmente.

- por mi perfecto ¡gracias!-. intentó darle un abrazo pero ella lo empujó bruscamente.- ¿pero que…?

- otra cosa: no quiero ningún tipo de contacto físico o afectivo contigo, odio ese tipo de relaciones-. Le dijo sacudiéndose la chaqueta.- y espero que sepas que en cuanto esa bruja oxigenada acepte salir contigo tendrás que largarte de mi vida y nunca volver a molestarme. Ese es el trato ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-lo tomo-. Respondió despreocupado.- tienes mi palabra de guardián que después de eso nunca volverás a mirarme de nuevo… por mucho que lo desees-. Continuó en tono arrogante. Megan rodó los ojos.

- Genial. Ahora vete, comenzare a ayudarte mañana-. Agitó la mano en señal de despedida y continuó su camino a casa.

- perfecto-. Le dijo y se fue a jugar con algunos niños del parque.

* * *

-Todo va a la perfección, sabía que esa chica era la indicada para el plan-. Comentó la macabra voz de un chico joven desde las sombras.

**Bien capitulo 3 terminado. Díganme que les parece, cualquier cosa es bueno (menos demandas, advertidos) y si, quise hacer una historia diferente, con chicas totalmente diferentes a las de cualquier historia, es que ya eh leído demasiados fics (incluidos lo mios) y siempre veo el mismo tipo de chicas y todo se me hace tan monótono, por eso escribi esto y díganme que les pareció please.**

Ahora gracias a:

_Sheblunar: ya viste lo que le hizo, tampoco fue tan malo pero para ella fue un martirio. Espero que te siga gustando y sigas beso psicológico ¡muaaa!_

_Ami 142: ¡alguien nuevo! ¡genial! (ignora eso) que bueno que te guste el triangulo y ya la seguí, por fa te agradecería que me dijeras que te parece. Un beso psicológico Muaaa!_

**_gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer o darle una oportunidad a mi historia. un beso psicológico a todos . Muaaaa!_**


	5. Chapter 5: No me agradas, no te agrado

**Capitulo 5:**

**.**

**.**

Jack volvió a Burguess temprano, temprano según él, había estado en Rusia y Londres toda la noche, era muy divertido, pero claro, tenía algo más importante que hacer del otro lado del mundo. No tardó mucho en llegar usando el viento. Pronto identifico la casa de la chica rara que lo estaba ayudando. Se acercó al marco de la ventana, ansioso, curiosamente estaba abierto; valla que Megan era tonta como para no cerrar la ventana considerando la situación. Entró a la habitación y comprobó, con molestia, que la otra persona aun dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

-Arriba, arriba, no ay tiempo que perder-. Empezó a sacudirla bruscamente, pero Megan solo se retorcía.- ¡levántate, ahora mismo!-. Le exigió destapándola.

-Zzzzz, má, es sábado, no quiero ir a la ó débilmente sin abrir los ojos, comenzando buscar la cobija a ciegas.

- no soy tu mamá-. Le contestó extrañado ¿Cómo era que se había confundido?

-¿no?... entonces no fastidies-. Resolvió volviéndose a tapar hasta la barbilla, haciéndose un ovillo ¿pero que maldito ingrato era el que se atrevía a despertarla? Era sábado por fin, lo menos que quería en el mundo era levantarse. Jack bufó.

- ¡arriba!-. exclamó quitándole la manta, algo molesto por la actitud de la chica. Megan entreabrió los ojos, mirando al chico atrevido que la molestaba.

- ¡ay no! ¡tu otra vez! enojada acostándose bocabajo.- largo de aquí-. Señaló la ventana.

-No, no, no. Tu tienes que ayudarme-. Se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos, viendo a la chica.

- estás loco-. Replicó cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

- no, no lo estoy-. Le arrebato el almohadón bruscamente. Ella lo miro furiosa.- lo dijiste ayer, teníamos un trato-. Le recordó haciendo un puchero.

- claro que n… ¡demonios! Es cierto-. Se golpeó la frente al recordar eso, se recrimino mentalmente por haber aceptado ayudar a ese pequeño intento de Peter pan a conquistar a la persona más insoportable del planeta ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ella? ¿Qué ese tal Jack no podía encontrarse otra asistente? No era su culpa el que sus ojos lograran verlo, ella no pidió hacerlo, solo sucedió; no le parecía justo que solo por el hecho de tener ojos anormales tuviera que hacerla de cupido con dos personas que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo..

- Así es, ahora levántate, no ay tiempo para dormir-. La sacudió ansiosamente y comenzó a volar por el cuarto.- ¿¡que te pasa! ¡arriba!-. gritó al ver que ella se volvía a acomodar en la cama, con toda la intención de dormir.

- púdrete, es sá ó bostezando.- buenas noches-. Se tapó totalmente, refugiándose en su cómodo lecho de mantas, el frio le calaba en los huesos y el aire helado le congelaba los pulmones. Sin embargo Jack no se podía quedar así, solo quería empezar cuanto antes, el tiempo es oro y más cuando uno se enamora; jaló a la chica gótica fuertemente del brazo, atrayéndola a él con todo y manta, paso lo más obvio, ambos se golpearon en la frente. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ambos quedaron adoloridos un buen rato.

-¡hijo de puta!-. lo insultó Megan desenvolviéndose del cobertor.- ¡ingrato! ¿Qué no ves que es fin de semana? Espero con ansias este maldito día durante toda la maldita semana como para que tu te me aparezcas y lo arruines-. Le gritó colérica.- y luego la hora… ¡son las nueve! ¡las nueve! Solo quiero dormir un poco ¡¿es mucho pedir?!-. Señaló el despertador.  
-te deje dormir-. Se defendió sintiéndose un poco ofendido, las palabras eran feas y obviamente no se iba a poner a contestarle de la misma forma, sería de lo más desagradable.

-los fines de semana duermo hasta la una de la tarde , genio-. Le explicó enojada.- ahora ¡déjame dormir en paz!-. se acostó en su cama. No era posible que ese puto fantasma-espíritu – zombie Vampiro-brujo o lo que sea que fuera, se apareciera de repente y le quitara el sueño. Parecía que dormía mucho, pero ay que entenderla, se desvelaba toda la semana, así que el fin era como su paraíso.

- no, eso no ¡ay que empezar ya!-. replicó acercándose más a ella.- levántate ahora-. Le ordeno enojándose más.

- ¡oblígame!-. lo provocó cruzando los brazos.- y si planeas volver a hablarme de los mendigos copos de nieve, hazlo, será un buen cuento para dormir-. Cerró los ojos y se puso bocabajo.

-tengo una mejor idea-. Murmuró para si mismo empezando a tomar a la chica en brazos, contra su voluntad, claro.

Megan empezó a retorcerse intentando que aquel espíritu la soltara. Ni caso, no lo conseguía, solo se sacudía la flojera, obviamente ese era el plan.

-¡bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! -. Exigió pataleando.- ¡bájame! ¡Odio que me carguen! ¡Suéltame!-. Ordenaba furica, pero Jack solo se reía, le parecía tan cómico todo aquello.- ¡bájame pequeño espagueti humano!-. Repitió retorciéndose como gusano en comal caliente, pero el albino no la soltaba. Dios, le costaba creer lo fuerte que en verdad era Jack, como para aguantar su peso (no es que pesara mucho) y encima pataleando, nunca lo creyó posible, ella ya lo tenía catalogado como débil desde que lo vio tan delgadito y alto, como poste de luz. Ella no era muy diferente, alta y delgadita, pero era una chica, así que era normal.

-¿¡como me llamaste!?-. preguntó ofendido, pero aun sosteniéndola.

- ¡oíste bien! contestó.- ¡bájame! ¡alguien dígale que me suelte! ¡mamá!... ¿¡es que nadie me oye!? ¡mamá!-. empezó a gritar fuertemente, pero nadie vino.

- tu mamá no está-. Le explicó tranquilamente.- tampoco el resto de tu familia-. Sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-. preguntó dejando de patalear, interesada.

-oí que fueron con "abuelita" pero que no te quisieron despertar-. Se encogió de hombros. Megan abrió la boca.

- entonces ¿estoy sola?-. Preguntó con horror . Jack asintió.- ¿y contigo?-. Jack volvió a asentir.- ¡NO! ¡¿señor, que te hice yo?! ó al aire.- bien, te ayudo ¡ya bájame, paliducho!-. Aceptó resignada.

-okey-. La soltó de golpe y ella se calló al piso.- upsi-. Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

-¡tarado! … levantó adolorida.- muy bien, blanquito, eso si que ayuda al buen humor-. Dijo en tono sarcástico, cruzando los brazos.

-ahórrate el sarcasmo ¿quieres?-. suspiró con fastidio.- bueno, ahora que estás levantada -. Se río un poco.- dime ¿Dónde puedo ver a Alli? Hoy no ay escuela, y también necesito que me diga como hablar….

- ¡callado!-. le cubrió la boca.- primero lo primero, Frostbite, yo te llevo con la rubia, pero déjame arreglarme y comer primero ¿de acuerdo?-. intentó ser amable o más bien sonar hipócritamente amable.

-muy bien ¿Cómo cuanto tardaras?

- una o dos horas-. Respondió metiéndose al baño.- tu solo… vete de aquí, yo te alcanzo luego, afuera de mi casa-. Le explicó desde adentro.

- como quieras-. Dio una palmada al aire y se fue a jugar por ahí.

* * *

-oh, buen tiro-. Exclamó el peliblanco esquivando una bola.

- si!.

-who!

Los niños y Jack jugaban a las guerras de bolas de nieve en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa. Jack tenía que admitir que su vida era mucho mejor ahora, poder ser visto y oído por los niños no tenía precio y, aunque desde antes participaba en este tipo de cosas, debía admitir que era mucho mejor ahora, podía reír con ellos, hacer escándalo y divertirse mucho. Definitivamente ser guardián era lo mejor que le había pasado, después de todo.

-¡Jack!-. lo llamó Sophie con entusiasmo, corriendo para darle un gran abrazo.

- hola So-. Le despeinó el cabello.- ¿vienes tu sola? ¿Dónde está Jamie?-. volteó para todos lados, intentando identificar al castaño.

- con Kimy, veníamos juntos pero luego la vio, entonces me dio un billete y me pidió que me fuera y… ¡heme aquí!-. Estiró los brazos como si fuera a volar- es raro, Jamie pasa mucho tiempo con ella... pero mira ¡tengo un dólar!-. le presumió el billete, agitándolo como bandera en desfile.

Jack le sonrió enternecido y un poco melancólico. No le cabía en la cabeza que su amigo dejara a su hermanita sola, según Jack, él no era así, Jamie siempre había sido muy apegado a Sophie entonces no entendía como se le había ocurrido dejarla sola por ahí, con un billete como única compañía. Si él tuviera la suerte de volver a tener a su hermana, podrían tener por seguro que nunca la dejaría sola y mucho menos por una chica ¿es que Jamie no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía? Lo que daría él por una hermana, por su hermana, pero bien dicen, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

-es genial Sophie-. Se río un poco, acariciándole la cabellera rubia.- y ¿te vas a quedar solita hasta que Jamie se desocupe? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- pues pensaba jugar con Andy, pero Andy no está… ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?-. le sonrió ampliamente, poniendo sus manitas atrás de su espalda.

-Si, me encantaría-. Le respondió lanzándole una bola de nieve a la cara.

La pequeña comenzó a reír, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se unió a la pelea. Así se mantuvieron un rato, Jack, Sophie y los demás niños, hasta que el guardián los dejo rendidos, sin poder mover el brazo ni un centímetro más, todos se sentaron en una banca intentando contener el aliento. Jack río, al verlos tan cansados. Se apoyó en su cayado viéndolos nostálgicamente, en eso el recuerdo de porque estaba allí lo volvió a molestar. Si, era verdad que quería una novia, pero le fastidiaba de sobremanera complicar todo con respecto a eso ¿no era más fácil presentarse y listo? Tendría que hablar con Cupido sobre eso, en fin, la luna era la luna y sus órdenes sus órdenes, había que obedecerla. Se dispuso a salir volando a la casa de la pelinegra-roja.

-¿Jack? ¿ya te vas?-. Preguntó Sophie, bastante triste.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejarla sola así nomás, como cierto hermano que ella tenía; entonces se le ocurrió que podía llevarla con él a ver a la chica, no pensaba que le molestara una adorable niña… y si le molestaba mejor por él. Era tan gracioso verla enojada.

-Si, pero… si quieres puedes acompañarme-. Le sonrió. La cara de Sophie se ilumino.

- yeiii, no me voy a quedar sola-. Exclamó tomándolo e la mano y comenzando a avanzar.

Los dos avanzaron hasta el edificio, Sophie iba contándole sobre sus muñecas, Jack solo sonreí y asentía, aunque verdaderamente no estaba escuchando una palabra de lo que decía, su mente vagaba entre sus recuerdos, su hermana, su familia, su hogar; quería volver a verlos, que bueno que tenía su cilindro de recuerdos, aunque rara vez lo abría, ver todo eso lo ponía muy sentimental.

-¡mira! Es la casa de Andy-. Señaló la niña, chillando de alegría.

En ese momento, Megan salía de su casa. Llevaba converse negras, jeans obscuros y una sudadera negra, parecida a la de Jack, el cabello igual que siempre. Al verlos pegó un respingo de sorpresa ¿Qué hacía Sophie ahí?.

-¡Megan!-. chilló Sophie antes de darle un abrazo que fue correspondido.-hola ¿y Andy?

-salió… ¿Qué haces aquí, Sophie?... ¿y con él? lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a Jack.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

No comprendía nada.

-Jamie la dejó ó Jack. Megan asintió más calmada- un segundo… ¿conoces a Jamie y Sophie?

Ahora él estaba confundido.

-Obvio, ella es la mejor amiga de Andy, van juntas a primaria-. Abrazó a la niña.- ¿y tu como los conoces?

- larga ó divertido recordando su aventura.

Mientras tanto, Sophie le contaba a Megan lo sucedido con su hermano, el dólar, la chica y que la dejó sola.

-¿Qué te hizo que?-. le preguntó enojada.- creo que tendré que charlar con tu hermano, vamos por él-. Le tomo la mano y comenzaron a avanzar, seguidas por Jack.

Caminaron hasta que vieron al chico, recargado en un árbol, platicando animadamente con su –ahora- novia.

-¡hey Bennett!-. Lo llamó la chica.- mira lo que me encontré-. Señaló a la rubia.

Jamie enrojeció y aguanto un sermón y varios insultos por parte de Jack y Megan, cada uno por diferente motivo. Finalmente todo quedó arreglado.

-pero que mal se portó Jamie, ni yo soy tan mala hermana-. Comentó la chica sacando una Tablet y comenzando a usarla.

-si, opino lo mismo-. Suspiró sentándome en la misma banca que ella. Megan se recorrió al notarlo, el chico suspiró.- ¿y ahora que haces?

-Shh, intento saber dónde está esa bruja ahora-. Le respondió toqueteando la pantalla una y otra vez.

-¿y como esa cosa te ayudara a saberlo?-. le preguntó curioso.

- ya verás-. Dijo muy concentrada.- y… ¡lo tengo! Está en el centro comercial comprando "outfits de lo más lindo"-. Imitó su tono ridículo y se levantó de la silla.- en marcha, blanquito, entre más rápido mejor-. Guardo el aparato en un bolso negro, empezando a caminar.

-¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?-. preguntó incrédulo, volando junto a ella.

-lo publicó en Facebook y en instagram-. Se tomó la cabeza fastidiada, viendo como Jack jugaba en el aire con su bastón.- ¿quieres dejar de volar como mosquito alrededor de mi?

- depende… ¿te molesta? ó en tono inocente.

- si, bastante.

-entonces burló de ella.

- idiota-. Le volvió a mostrar su dedo de en medio.

- sí que eres toda una ó en tono sarcástico. Megan rodó los ojos, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese fastidioso chico con poderes de hielo pensara de ella, mientras más rápido se librara de él, mejor.

Los dos llegaron al centro comercial, un gran edificio con muchísimos locales y tiendas y tal y como había dicho Megan, en la tienda más cara y pastelosa se encontraba Alli, con Sally y Molly, sus dos perras falderas… digo, intimas amigas, que la acompañaban a todos lados como un par de moscas, todas probándose vestidos hermosos.

-okey, ahí está-. La señaló.- bien, yo ya cumplí ¡buena suerte albino!-. Se dispuso a irse pero Jack la sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndoselo.- ¿Qué?-. se soltó bruscamente.

-tu tienes que hablar con ella.

- ay aja-. Usó sarcasmo.- ¿y yo como por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-porque yo no sé como, además tengo que saber si cree en mi-. Le dijo a modo de suplica.- por favor-. La tomo de los hombros.

- no me toques jamás ¿oíste? -. Retrocedió enojada y se sacudió la sudadera. Suspiró.- okey,lo hare, solo una cosa ¿después de que esto termine nunca volveré a verte, correcto?

-nunca en la vida, lo prometo-. Coloco unja mano en su pecho, jurando solemnemente.

-más te vale-. Dijo con determinación.- ahora fuera, déjame esto a mí subió las mangas de la sudadera y caminó con paso firme hacia esas cabezas huecas.

La abeja reina al verla venir se acercó a sus amigas, todas criticándola y preguntándose que hacia una de su "clase" ahí. Megan fingió ver un vestido negro, bastan lindo la verdad, pero lo que enserio hacía era planear como poder sacarle la sopa sobre Jack Frost a esa niña fresa. Alli caminó hacía la pelinegra con sorna.

-Es demasiado caro para ti-. Le comentó arrebatándole la prenda de sus manos. Megan suspiró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. le preguntó con media sonrisa, arrancándole el vestido de sus perfectas manos, recién hechas la manicura.

- no hace falta ser genio-. Le respondió Sally cruzando los brazos.- se nota a leguas.

- te voy a… ó el puño amenazadoramente. Probablemente la hubiera golpeado si no hubiera aparecido Jack atrás de ellas, apuntándole con el cayado y negando con la cabeza. Megan bufó,.- te voy a felicitar, si es verdad, es muy caro para ó una sonrisa.

- que bueno que lo entiende-. Alli río.- tampoco es de tu estilo.

- lo se, y de cualquier manera no podría usarlo-. Comenzó con cuidado.- Con el gran trabajo que hizo Jack Frost allá afuera, sería imposible salir con ó rápidamente, esperando que lo pasaran por alto. Así podría decirle al chico que lo intentó, pero que no se pudo.

-¿Quién?-. preguntaron Sally y Molly al mismo tiempo.

- ya saben, Jack Frost, como cuando te dicen que… que debes abrigarte(?) -. Soltó dudosa.-_ ojala lo haya dicho bien. _Oh el espíritu del invierno… el que crea la nieve, ya saben, ese Jack jeje

Sally y Molly estallaron en risas, sin embargo Alli se quedó callada en su lugar, bajando la vista.

-Vamos, no es gracioso ¿no me digan que no han oído de él?-. insistió esperanzada, juntando las manos como si fuera a rezar..

-No, yo nunca eh…

- Yo si-. Respondió Alanna, callando a sus dos amigas.- Mi mamá me ah hablado de eso, algunas veces ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan de él?-. Se encogió de hombros.

- pues…ah claro ¡ese Jack Frost! No me acordaba Alli-. Dijo Molly avergonzada.

-Si yo también me acorde, mi mamá también me habla de él ahora que me acuerdo-. Dijo Sally apoyándola.

Megan se encontraba asqueada, le costaba creer lo que esas dos podían inventarse con tal de quedar bien con esa bruja.

-si, bueno… mis hermanitos creen que él es real, bastante ridículo ¿no?-. exclamó intentando quitarle importancia.- que bueno que ustedes no tienen hermanos, sino tendrían que lidiar con ese tipo de amigos imaginarios, tienen suerte.

- lo sé, que bueno que no tengo hermanos-. Sally río.

-creo que los tuyos están locos ¿creer que ese mito existe? Pfff-. Molly bufó y se empezó a reír con Sally.

- no le veo el chiste-. Protestó la rubia, algo enojada. Las otras dos se callaron.- ¿Qué tiene de malo creer en eso? A lo mejor y podría ser verdad, nada es imposible-. Cruzó los brazos, profundamente ofendida.

-Si pero, no creerás en él ¿o sí?-. preguntó la gótica elevando una ceja, dándole una mirada furtiva al albino.

- si yo lo hiciera… que no dije que lo haga ¿tendría algo de malo?-. preguntó con astucia. Sus dos seguidoras solo se dedicaron a bañarla de halagos, diciéndole justo lo que quería escuchar.

- ¿Qué? No claro que no-. Respondió Megan un poco más contenta por el rumbo de la conversación.- entonces ¿si crees en Jack Frost? ¿ por qué? Es decir, estás un poco grande y…

- y eso no te importa-. Le cortó enojada.- y si creo en él o no, es cosa mía ¿oíste?-. la apartó de un empujón.- andando chicas-. Chasqueó los dedos y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo todas se fueron.

- voy a partirle la cara- murmuró para si misma .Iba a seguirlas cuando el frio contactó de otra persona la detuvo.- tu de nuevo ¿Qué te pareció eso?-. preguntó sin mirarlo, ya sabía quien era.

- creo que si cree en mi-. Soltó sonriendo como bobo.- ¿tu que piensas?

- que se merece mi puño en su rostro-. Se soltó de Jack bruscamente.- pero no me dejaras golpearla ¿me equivoco?

- eres muy lista-. Aplaudió un poco.- te creí más tonta, pero veo que me equivoque-. Le sonrió arrogante.

. hijo de… de mi vida-. Compuso un poco.- okey, si eso es todo ¿puedo volver a mi cama? Te lo agradecería mucho-. Apretó los labios esperando una respuesta positiva.

-En un rato. Vamos al parque quiero que me cuentes más…¡camina!-. la jaló del brazo, fuera del centro comercial.

* * *

-¿Dónde estás? ¡sal de donde estés, Marshall! ¡tenemos que hablar!-. Cupido gritaba por las calles de parís, esperando encontrar a su hermano.

Marshall Break Eros, su hermano consumido por la oscuridad, ambos hijos de afrodita, pero tan distintos como el día y la noche. Mientras Julieta era la encargada del amor, todo tipo de amor, desde romántico hasta fraternal, perfectamente buena, ingenua y alegre; su hermano era la desgracia, el desamor, de malas intenciones, frio y calculador, cuya única alimentación eran los corazones rotos, una especie de vampiro de amor.

-¡te acusare con mamá!-. le advirtió furiosa.

Una risa sombría resonó por el pequeño callejón. Cupido se puso en guardia.

-Sé que estás aquí… ¡aparece!-. le exigió Julieta, cargando su arco.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ay, ya relájate hermanita-. Le dijo su hermano emergiendo de las sombra.- ¿no te agrado mi regalo para el guardián?

Era un chico joven, cabello negro azabache, brillante y siniestros ojos escarlata, grandes alas negras, tez grisácea y una sonrisa macabra, capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera.

-¡Demonioooo!-. Le gritó abalanzándose sobre él, más el chico se evaporo y apareció en la azotea de una casa.- ¿¡cómo!? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!.

- relax, medita tus peguntas, sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas como esquizofrénica dijo volviéndose a aparecer enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa burlona.- además, tranqui July, le hice un favor y lo sabes, Jack y su pareja no tienen nada en común.

-¡no eres quien para decirlo!-. le reclamó.- soy yo quien junta a las parejas ¡no tú! ¡te acusare!-. las mejillas se le tornaban moradas. Oh, primera señal de peligro.

- ya no tengo 500 años, mamá no me asusta-. Cruzó los brazos, despreocupado.

- ¡no importa!-. le gritó.- ¿Cómo pudiste? Jack Frost ya iba a encontrar a su pareja y luego tu… luego tu… ¡tú te metes y lo arruinas todo!-. estalló en gritos agudos. Segunda señal de peligro.

-es mi razón de vivir Jull-. Se encogió de hombros.- y sabes que la chica que le escogí es mejor para él, le hice un favor… aparte es linda ¿no? La elegí en base a mi gusto personal… creo que hice un muy buen trabajo-. Sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡no puedes meterte con los espíritus! Es contra las reglas-. Le recordó furiosa.- y no importa quien crees que es mejor, la Luna me dijo que era ella y luego tu… ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi flecha? Se supone que no puedes desviarla en estos casos ¿Qué hiciste?

-nada, Julia, solo le quite intensidad para dar cabida a mi chica… y parece que funcionó, si todo sigue como lo planee, el guardián quedara enamorado de ella en un par de días y bueno…-. Pausa dramática.- ahí es donde entro yo… eh oído que los corazones rotos de espíritus son suculentos-. Se río macabramente.

**-¡te matareeeeee**! gritó y comenzó a dispararle flechas doradas, que él oscuro chico esquivaba con facilidad.

Si ay algo que Cupido no permitía era que rompieran el equilibrio, si bien era inevitable que algunas de sus parejas fracasaran. Eran humanas después todo, era normal. Pero jugar con espíritus era cosa distinta, mucho más delicado, ni siquiera a ella se le permitía intervenir, a menos que fuera por orden de la Luna; los corazones rotos de inmortales además de fortalecer a la oscuridad, eran la causa número 4 de conversión bueno-malo y ella y Marshall tenían gran parte de la culpa, sino es que toda. Julieta no permitiría otra ruptura de alma, ni el decaimiento de sus fuerzas de nuevo, impediría a toda costa que el nuevo guardián se enamorara de esa chica, de la chica que no debió estar ahí para empezar, la chica que formaba parte del malvado plan de su hermano, la que tarde o temprano se convertiría en la perdición de Jack Frost y los guardianes.

* * *

-Y tu ¿crees que tengo oportunidad?-. preguntó Jack esperanzado.

- Si, eres lindo, y cree en ti… si pudiéramos hacer algo con tu personalidad caería más pronto ante Megan, no le agradaba hablar sobre eso con él.

- qué mala-. Le dijo enojado volteándose a otro lado.

Estaban en un lindo parque cercano al centro, sentados en una banca cercana a una estatua alta, el cielo nublado y varios niños jugando.

-eres muy grosera ¿te lo habían dicho?-. cruzó los brazos.

-varias veces-. respondió colocándose los audífonos.

_This is me for forever_

_one of the lost ones_

_the one without a name_

_without an honest heart as compass_

_This is me for forever_

_one without a name_

_these lines the last endeavor_

_to find the missing lifeline_

-es una letra deprimente -. Le comentó Jack al oírla tararear una canción.

-es el punto, blanquito ¿no piensas ir a jugar o algo así?-. señaló a los niños.

- pues sí, pero ¿tú te vas a quedar escuchando eso?-. Preguntó extrañado. Megan asintió.- valla, no me sorprende por qué estás tan amargada-. Suspiró cansado.

-no estoy amargada-. Replicó.

_My loving heart, lost in the dark_

- a mi me parece que si-. Se frotó la barbilla, observándola detenidamente.- Sip, vistes de negro, escuchas cosas deprimentes, tienes pésima actitud y nunca sonríes… estás amargada-. Se encogió de hombros.

- no, solo que tu eres un niño grande-. Replicó cansada, sacándose los audífonos.-inmaduro e infantil.

-¿y que ay de malo en eso?

-que no me entiendes, solo eres un pobre tonto inocente-. Lo señaló acusadoramente.- y también, ultimadamente, puedo ser, oír y actuar como me pegue en gana.

- amargada.

-infantil.

- yo creo que deberías relajarte un poco y divertirte-. Se sentó muy cerca de ella.

- aja ¿Quién eres tu? ¿el dueño de la diversión?-. preguntó en tono irónico.

-pues el dueño no, pero el guardián si-. Contestó sonriendo.

- _Mierda, estoy en presencia de un idiota_-. Se revolvió el cabello.- muy bien, guardián, me divertiré luego, y a mi manera ¿ya?.

- no, diviértete ahora-. Replicó, era su trabajo después de todo.- podríamos jugar a las bolas de nieve ¿Qué dices? -. Le propuso queriendo ser amable.

-¿Cómo los niños?... no gracias, prefiero seguir deprimié colocó los aparatos. Jack frunció el ceño y se los quitó. Nadie se aburre en su presencia.- ¡hey!

- te los devolveré luego-. Se los guardo en la sudadera.- siempre y cuando juegues. Tu decisión-. Le sonrió con burla.

- tarado… ¿Por qué es taaaan importante que yo juegue?-. cruzó los brazos.

- los amargados son los que más tienen que jugar, y tú estás más agría que la leche agrí contestó sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡no es verdad! Puedo ser muy divertida cuando quiero-. Protestó poniéndose de pie.

- no me convences-. Negó con la cabeza, divertido.-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?-. Señaló a los niños.

-bien ¿Cómo?-. Aceptó el reto, desafiante.

-así-. Le contestó arrojándole una bola de nieve justo en la cara. Megan se limpió la nieve con la boca bien abierta.- mucho mejor.

- Oh, esto es guerra-. Le dijo recogiendo nieve y lanzándola.- te arrepentirás-. Le advirtió.

-¿yo? Sabes que soy el espíritu del invierno y….-. una bola se estrelló en su cara.

-un espíritu con la boca llena de nieve-. Le completo riendo malvadamente.

- muy bien, esto ya es ó para si mismo iniciando una gran guerra de nieve.

Los dos se empezaron a aventar bolas, Jack trataba de no tomar ventaja con sus poderes para ganar, pero Megan también era muy buena en esas cosas, esquivando y lanzando, lo más raro era que las chispas azules nunca brotaron en su cara. Poco a poco los demás niños también se unieron a la pelea, haciéndola grande y brusca, pues la adolescente no se apiadaba de los niños por más pequeños que fueran y estos tampoco de ella. Finalmente la mayoría de los niños se fueron cansando y yendo, dejando en la pelea a los dos grandes.

-¿todavía no te cansas, emo? -. Le preguntó burlón el chico.

-estoy en mi elemento, puedo durar todo el día ¿acaso te estás rindiendo?-. preguntó altanera.

- ¿tu elemento? Creo que hablas del mío-. Le lanzó una bola que Megan esquivó.

- es mío también-. Repuso lanzándole otra bola.

Luego de un rato más se percató de la escena que debería estar haciendo, y sobre como todos los adultos la veían como loca. Se detuvo.

-¿ya te rendiste?-. le preguntó Jack riendo.

- parezco loca aquí-. Le contestó viendo para otro lado.- mejor me voy a casa.

- umm, sigues siendo amargada, creo que no tienes cura-. Negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.- qué triste.

- si, temo que es cierto-. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar a casa.

- no te cansas de actuar tan emo-. Se puso a su lado.

-nou-. Contestó sin mirarlo.- y no soy emo, soy gótica-. Le aclaró.

- y la diferencia es…?

-no lo entenderías-. Le respondió arrogante moviendo su cabello.

-claro que si-. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué dices que no?

- porque eres de mente pequeña. Ósea sería como querer explicárselo a un niño de 11 años-. Se encogió de hombros.- te falta madurar.

- puedo ser maduro cuando quiero-. Protesto.

- no me convences-. Lo imitó.

- puedo probártelo-. La desafió.- yo puedo ser serio, y no soy niño de once años-. Cruzó los brazos.

-pues a mí me lo pareces-. Replicó.- eres tan inocente que te apuesto a que no sabes de donde vienen los bebes-. Colocó una mano en su cadera.

-_¿Cómo lo supo? _Claro que lo sé… los trae la cigüeña ¿no?-. Preguntó ingenuamente.

-a eso me refiero-. Lo señaló cansada.- y no, no los trae.

- ¿y de donde vienen, entonces?-. Preguntó curioso.

-¡no me voy a poner a explicártelo!-. Lo empujó suavemente.- el punto es que no eres maduro, llámame amargada si quieres, se bien que no lo soy… solo soy como soy y si no te gusta ni modo, nadie te obliga a estar conmigo.

-es verdad-. Asintió.- pero eso no significa que esté bien que actúes así-. Frunció el ceño.- a mi me parecías feliz durante la guerra, más que cuando estabas oyendo música y ahora ¿Por qué actúas tan aburrida?

-porque quiero, ¿no se te ocurrió? Yo soy feliz así, y era más feliz antes de que vinieras a molestarme, solo arruinas mi vida!.

- pues a mi me parece que no eres feliz, ¡no eres más que una margada, aburrida, seria y deprimida chica!-. Le gritó.

- ¡y tu un niño inmaduro, mimado y presumido que se cree sabelotodo! imitó.- y ¿sabes qué? No te preocupes por mí, ni intentes entenderme, que no soy asunto tuyo, ni tú el mío. Seamos claros: no me agradas, no te agrado, así que no pretendas ser mi amigo porque no lo eres, limítate a pedirme ayuda, y yo a dártela, no más-. Estalló furica, lo que sintiera era asunto de ella, no de ese entrometido.

- ¡pues discúlpame por tratar de ser amable!

- ¡no te pedí que fueras amable!

- lo sé, pero como guardián es mi deber ver que los niños sean felices.

- yo no soy una niña, no necesito tu amabilidad, ni tu preocupación; no eres más que la mosca en mi sopa, la piedra de mi zapato, y si te ayudo es porque quiero deshacerme de ti-. Le picó el pecho.

- ¡me di cuenta! Y tú no eres muy agradable que digamos, pero no tengo opción. La diferencia es que yo soy buena persona y tú no.

- ¡yo soy buena con quiero!

-pues deberías serlo con todo el mundo, porque a nadie le gusta una persona igual a ti. Mi problema es querer ayudarte con tu triste existencia.

-¡no quiero tu ayuda! Soy feliz, y si me visto y actúo así es porque quiero. Como te dije antes: limítate a pedir ayuda ¡nada más! No seremos amigos, ni conocidos. Solo haz como que no existo y yo haré lo mismo, después de todo… no eres más que un mito, será fácil, debes estar acostumbrado ¿no?-. Dijo enojada.

Jack se deprimió con eso, el ánimo le bajó por los suelos, si, ya estaba acostumbrado, no por eso tenían que recordárselo, recordar todos esos años de soledad.

-si eso quieres, bien-. Alcanzó a decir antes de salir volando a otra parte, muy triste.

.

.

**Listo cap 5 terminado. Díganme que les pareció todo es bienvenido.**

**Gracias a:**

**Amy 142: que bueno que te agrade Megan, aunque no es muy buena. Pero si, ay taaantas protas "perfectamente buenas" y que se enamoran rapidísimo de Jack, es tan predecible que aburre ¿no crees? Gracias por comentar un beso psicologico.**

**Sheblunar: pues Megan no es un ángel como ya viste, y quien sabe, nada es seguro. Espero y te siga gustando después de esto. Mil gracias por comentar un beso.**

**Y gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer mi historia un beso psicológico a todos.**

**PD: seguiré mis otros fics pronto, se me han borrado capítulos, sorry.**

**Atte: Mizzy Frost.**


	6. Chapter 6: Quiza me Equivoque

Capítulo 6:

.

.

-Ya va la mejor parte! ó Jade apretando fuertemente el tazón de palomitas.- ¿tu crees que muera?

- es muy obvio-. Respondió Megan llevándose una palomita a la boca.- la gente estúpida es la que muere primero-. Comentó riendo. De pronto la pantalla mostró una imagen horrible y ambas gritaron, para después estallar en risas.

- uy, ya la mato… pobre idiota llorica, yo le hubiera cortado la cabeza al ó divertida tomando un vaso de soda.- por eso es que las chicas siempre mueren primero, que pena.

-por lo menos Anabel supo usar la sierra eléctrica-. Ladeo la cabeza.- ya mato a dos… cuatro… ocho, ella si vale la pena. Yo haría lo mismo si los muertos vivientes invadieran mi boda.

-si, es buena, pero también la convertirán en zombi, yo lo sé ó los hombros.- ¡no te vallas por ahí!

-¡no confíes en ella, ya no es tu madre, tonta!... Y ya la mordió.

Las dos chicas le gritaban divertidas a la pantalla. Habían visto la película una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, pero aun así no las cansaba.

-que decepcionante final, todos murieron-. Megan cruzó los brazos.- pobre Anabel, dioquis la pérdida de brazo.

-lo sé, pero deberíamos haberlo sabido, en REC todos mueren siempre-. Suspiró resignada.- bueno ¿quieres ver el apocalipsis zombi, o comer? Es tu casa después de todo.

-quiero comer, la peli ya me puso depre-. Respondió apagando la tele y prendiendo la luz.- ¿comida china o japonesa?-. tomó el teléfono.

- japonesa, las bolas de arroz son la perfección-. Respondió con la boca llena.

- okey-. Contestó y se puso a ordenar la comida.

Cuando llegó ambas abrieron su caja y se dispusieron a comer.

-¿Qué te pasa, Meg? Te ves apagada-. Le preguntó Jade preocupada, viendo el semblante serio y apagado de su amiga, que comúnmente era divertida e irreverente.- ¿problemas con tu madre?

- no, nada de eso, para variar… es solo ó un poco.- hoy me siento un poco culpable, es todo-. Respondió recordando lo sucedido esa mañana, si bien ese tal Jack le había colmado la paciencia, tan poco tenía derecho a hablarle así, parecía muy ofendido cuando se fue.

-¿culpable? ¿tu?-. preguntó incrédula.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? ó interesada, cuando Megan se sentía culpable debía ser algo realmente malo, o que le importara mucho.- no habrás cometido un crimen ¿o si?

- pues claro que no-. Respondió entre risas.- es solo… ¿nunca le has dicho algo a alguien que lo pueda ofender mucho y luego no sepas como arreglarlo?-. siseó un poco confundida.

Megan siempre había sido el tipo de persona: "si te gusta lo que hago, bien, y si no, también" ósea, una chica a la que poco le importa lo que piensen de ella, o si insulta a alguien con su manera de ser. Pero ese chico de verdad se veía deprimido, y al llegar a casa empezó a replantarse si lo que había salido de su boca era lo correcto, puede que haya tocado algún "punto rojo" como ella lo llamaba, es decir, algo que te pone sensible sin saber porque, ella tenía un montón y posiblemente todas la personas igual.

-si, varias veces ¿te acuerdas de mi ensayo "porque toda la gente es basura"? me acuerdo que a la maestra le encanto y me puso a leerlo en frente de la escuela, y luego sin razón un montón de chicas se fueron llorando y aun no sé como arreglarlo-. Negó con la cabeza.- ¿es algo así?

- no estoy segura-. Se encogió de hombros.- te cuento: yo estaba hablando con alguien y esa persona no dejaba de fastidiarme y entonces, ya sabes ¡Explote! Estaba muy enojada con ese chico y le dije….

- ¡wow! Pausa, Megan-. Le cortó interesada.- ¿un chico? ¿Qué chico? ¿era lindo? ¿Lo conozco?-. elevó la ceja con malicia y una enorme sonrisa.

-de una vez te aclaro que no es lo que crees ó la cabeza, un poco asqueada.- Y si, la verdad es muy ó en un suspiro.- y si te cuento lo demás me creerás loca, es muy raro.

- por favor, cuéntame, te prometo que intentare entenderte ¿Qué tan raro puede ser?-. dio un manotazo al aire.

- más raro que lo paso en "el lugar que no debe ser nombrado"-. Le respondió con cara de susto.

- valla que es serio… ¡cuéntame!-. Le exigió interesada hincándose en el sofá.

-bien, todo empezó el día del desmayo….

Oooo0oooO

Jack estaba sentado en la azotea de una casa, viendo como algunos niños cantaban villancicos afuera de una tienda por un par de monedas, que poca gente les daba. Se recargó en la chimenea, mirándolos. Aun se sentía un poco dolido por lo que la chica extraña le había dicho "Debes estar acostumbrado a que te ignoren" "no eres más que un mito" ¿tenía que ser tan mala? Ella no sabía nada de él, ni cuánto tiempo llevó sintiéndose así, y cuando por fin era visible y feliz, típico, cuando crees que estás en tu mejor momento siempre llega alguien que te baja de la nube. Bien, podía admitir que había estado especialmente fastidioso ese día, y con toda la intención, pero no era necesario ser tan mala con él, con un solo "ya basta, me hartaste" Era más que suficiente.

Suspiró aun triste, mirando a los niños contar.

-¿Qué pasa Frost ,no te agrada la música?-. Preguntaron voces a su espalda, se giró y vio a los tres "master of music" Melody, espíritu de la música; Rate, el ritmo y Balerinna, la danza; encargados de todo lo relacionado a ese tema.

- hola Melody-. La saludo desganado a la pelirroja y sus acompañantes.- lindos villancicos.

-gracias, tardamos mucho en "noche de paz versión pop"-. Respondió alagada.-pero bueno, los chicos te vimos triste y quisimos ver qué pasa, ya que terminamos el trabajo y el próximo álbum de Ke$ha no tenemos nada mejor que se sentaron alrededor de él.

- nada-. Respondió clavando la vista en sus pálidas manos.

- mentira, tu sinfonía emocional es deprimente-. Comentó Rate ajustándose los audífonos.- es como escuchar Opera.

- ¿algún problema con los niños?-. preguntó Ballerina tocándose con esmero su corto cabello morado.- deberías estar contento, pero estás más apagado que un tímido sin pareja en baile escolar. Podríamos hacer un sencillo triste con solo ver tu cara.

- tiene problemas de chicas-. Los calló Melody.- se nota a leguas que se trata de mujeres, su interior suena caboom boom boom, en vez de boom…boom…boom, como siempre suena-. Empezó a hacer diferentes sonidos, como un rap y dar pasos de baile junto con Ballerina.

-uuh que fuerte-. Respondieron los otros dos.

-bastante-. Comentó Jack.- no, no es nada, solo tonterías mí revolvió el cabello.- y les agradecería que no escucharan mi interior.

-lo sentimos-. Se disculpó la danza, apenada.

- es que comúnmente tienes un buen ritmo.

- es costumbre, así sacamos los grandes éxitos, los espíritus como tu tienen buenas melodías por dentro-. Se río la pelirroja.- pero parece que alguien está ofendido y triste ¿Qué te pasó? Suenas horrible.

- nada… solo ay una chica que… no ó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- no, no, cuenta cuenta, aún nos falta un tema romántico para….

-¡no es romance! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!-. se paró de un saltó, los "master musics" se inmutaron.- lo siento, es solo que…

- ya, tranquilo.

-te entendemos-. Se levantó Melody.- puedo oírlo y suena mal-. Se dio golpecitos en el oído.- y si quieres sentirte mejor habla con la chica del enorme "boom" te aseguro que sonaras bien de nuevo-. Le sonrió.- ustedes dos, andando que ay un concierto buenísimo en Italia-. Comenzó a volar junto con sus amigos.- hazme caso Frost, la música jamás se equivoca-. Le guiñó un ojo y los tres desaparecieron.

Jack se quedó quieto unos segundos, pensando en eso. Bien, Melody tenía razón, debía hablar con Megan y arreglar el asunto, posiblemente ella no le tomaría importancia, con esa actitud de "no me importa" que tenía, enserio era una total amargada. Pero bueno, no tenía opción y no podía hacer esto solo, necesitaba alguien que lo aconsejara y que mejor que otra humana para hacerlo; aún cuando ella fuera la persona más rara que haya visto en sus 300 años y contando, de existencia.

-no ay opción, es la gótica o nada-. Comentó para si mismo, tratando de convencerse. Se sacudió la pena y se lanzó al cielo.

Oooo0oooO

-jajajaja ¡no te creo!-. dijo la castaña riendo, mientras sujetaba su porción con los delicados palillos chinos.- ¡por dios! Jaja no soy tan crédula como piensas, amis.

- ¡es enserio! Te dije que no me creerí ó los brazos, recargándose pesadamente en el sofá.

- es que, Meg ¡es ridículo!-. le pegó suavemente con un cojín, como juego.- por favor ¿un espirito?¿Jack Frost? Que se te apareció y que ahora te atormenta porque no quieres ayudarle con la perra de Alli-. Alzó una ceja.

-yo sé que suena loco ¡pero es la verdad!-. Le insistió en tono de súplica.- esa cosa me molesta día y noche y no sé porque! ¡Por favor créeme, es enserio!

- bien, Megan, suponiendo que fuera verdad-. Se acomodó el cabello.- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable por ofenderlo? Solo piensa: te obliga a ayudarlo contra tu voluntad, es súper irritante y cruzó la línea de lo decente al meterse con tu tiempo de sueño, ósea, el tipo se lo merecía-. Se encogió de hombros, masticando su arroz.

-eso pensé al principio-. Se rascó la nuca.- pero luego la culpa como atacó, fue como… como cuando hieres al alguien que te importa mucho, como tus padres o hermanos… no lo sé, creo que es raro, él ni siquiera me agrada, sería feliz si lo atropellara un camión-. Le dijo levándose su comida a la boca, masticando desganada.- ¿tú que piensas?

- que fue bastante exagerada su reacción-. Masticó un poco.- por dios, solo le dijiste lo obvio y el armó todo ese aquelarre… si yo fuera tú, le hubiera dicho todas sus verdades, sin censura-. Resolvió tomando refresco..- y para empezar, ni siquiera debería molestarte, según sé, los fantasmas no pueden hacerte daño.

- Él dice que no es un fantasma, según dice es un "espíritu, brillante y fabuloso que protege a los niños"-. Lo imitó haciendo reír a su amiga.- y si me callé lo otro es porque aun temo que me congele mientras duermo, no confío en él… sigo pensando que voy a darme la vuelta y me apuñalará por la espalda. Aunque no es solo eso….

- haces bien en confiar, Meg, todos saben que los espíritus y esas cosas sobrenaturales no traen nada bueno-. Tembló por los escalofríos.- además debe estar un poquis atarantado, digo, si está tan loco como para enamorarse de Alli…-. Las dos estallaron en risas.

-lo sé, moriría por ver su cara cuando se de cuenta de la gran bruja que es su chica-. Se río malvadamente.

-deja tu eso… ¡cuando sean novios formales!-. exclamó divertida.- pensándolo bien, ayudándolo te vengarías.

- que buena idea-. Asintió sonriendo macabramente.- ya me lo imagino: todo un perrito faldero, controlado y con correa, por su dueña.

-entonces consíguesela, tonta, es el plan de venganza perfecto, y encima te queda la satisfacción de sabotearle el plan de vez en cuando, eso sí, muy inocentemente-. Le señaló riendo.

- ¡que lista!... por eso eres mi mejor ío.

- eso lo sé-. Dijo dándose golpecitos en la cabeza.- con esto puedes molestar al fastidioso y darle una buena tunda a esa bitch motherfucken

Las dos chicas se quedaron planeando un bien maquinado y brillante plan de venganza y sabotaje, todo basado en confianza y amistad, que concluía en burlas; hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y Jade tuvo que irse a su casa. Megan se quedó en su sofá mirando la T.V. esperando el momento de aplicar la primera fase.

Momentos después, una ligera escarcha se apoderó del suelo de la living, Megan lo notó, y ¿, por el creciente frío que se apoderaba de su hogar, supo que el fastidioso blanquito debía estar cerca. Se levantó con cuidado.

-¡Hola!...Sé que estás aquí…-. Dijo al aire.- sal de donde quiera que estés, ven bichito, bichito tengo que decirte algo-. Usó el tono más amable que su voz podía formular..

-y ese milagro de que quieres verme-. Le preguntó Jack saliendo de pronto. Haciendo a Megan soltar un pequeño grito ahogado. Jack río.

- ¡no hagas eso!-. le gritó llevándose una mano al pecho, calmando su ritmo cardiaco.

-no te prometo nada-. Le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas encima del enorme piano negro de la sala.- bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme, vampira?-. ladeó la cara con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo me diji…? Olvídalo-. Se calmó.- bien, guardián, te quería pedir … p-perdón-. Se arrancó la palabra.- perdón por decirte eso que tanto te ofendió esta mañana ¿okey?

- ¿enserio?-. Elevó una ceja, no se lo creía.

- Sí, mira, yo…_dilo, Megan, ¡dilo!._ Yo me sentí mal por hacerte sentir mal y eso…-. Suspiró.- te quería pedir una disculpa y que trataramos de llevarnos mejor ¿Qué dices?-. le sonrío lo mejor que pudo, mientras le extendía la mano.

-emmm ¿de verdad?-. dudó un poco antes de estrecharle la mano. pero finalmente lo hizo, juntando su mano como el hielo con esa tan cálida, como las hogazas de pan- esto es… raro. Es decir, creí que no querías volver a verme en tu soltó un poco desconfiado.

- okey, es verdad-. Asintió pesadamente.- pero… en vista de que no tengo opción y de que me obligaras a ser tu cupido, tendré que aprender a sobrellevarlo ¿no? y que mejor forma de hacerlo que tratar de… tolerarte-. Forzó una sonrisa.

- Oh, si de eso se trata, por mi está bien-. Le sonrío coquetamente; Megan volteó la vista con rapidez, un poco molesta.- y bien ¿eso significa que seremos amigos?

- ¿Qué?... oh, no, no-. alzó las manos negando con ellas.- la amistad es muy apresurada y me la tomo muy enserio, así que no… además no me agradas-. Agregó con rapidez.- Te propongo un trato: podríamos ser socios.

-¿socios?-. Se apoyó en su cayado.

-sí. Te explico-. Se sentó en la banca del piano.- yo te ayudare y prometeré no ser muy…yo; a cambio de que respetes mi tiempo de sueño y trates de ser menos irritante, o menos… tu. ¿entiendes?-. le aclaró intentando ser paciente.

-eso creo-. Asintió sonriendo.- pero tendremos que cambiar un poco tu actitud para que esto funcione-. Le pellizcó la nariz.

-¡¿Mi actitud?!-. Preguntó furiosa, señalándose y empujándolo fuertemente.

- Si, es que, al ser el guardián de la diversión no puedo estar con una aburrida, y tú eres taaaan aburrida-. Se recostó bocabajo en el piano, acercando su rostro al de Megan.

- friégate-. Le dijo apartándolo bruscamente, asqueada.

-hey, creí que habías dicho que tratarías de llevarte bien conmigo-. Le dijo riendo y acercándosele demasiado y muy lentamente..

- si, y no por eso voy a cambiar mi manera de ser-. Le mostró su dedo índice.- ahora apártate.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces eso?-. ya le estaba cansando esa grosera actitud.

-porque te lo mereces-. Le contestó parándose.- y ay de ti si vuelves a intentar coquetear conmigo-lo apuntó acusadoramente empezando a caminar. Jack se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.

-Y-yo no coquetee contigo-. Negó un poco avergonzado, había hecho con muchas chicas y ella era la primera que se molestaba conque él les coqueteara. Megan se volteó alzando una ceja.- okey, tal vez lo hice… un poquito-. La gótica levantó más la ceja.-bien, si trate de coquetearte, pero es involuntario, soy encantador por naturaleza-. Alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

- pues se "encantador" con otra persona, de preferencia con una más idiota y que no le parezcas un repugnante intento de Peter Pan-. Le dijo enojada, alejándose de ahí.

¿Pero por quien la había tomado? ¿acaso creía que era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta cuando alguien intenta coquetearle? Lo habían hecho cientos. En todo caso ¿Por qué trató de hacerlo? No tenía sentido, estaba ahí por ayuda para conquistar a una chica, lo menos apropiado es ligar con la amiga que te ayuda. Solo había dos caminos. Uno: Jack no quería a Alli enserio. Dos: era un ****.

- ¿un qué?-. preguntó ofendido.

-un repugnante intento de Peter Pan-. Repitió con parsimonia.

- no lo soy-. Protestó comenzando a volar enfrente de ella.

- claro que si-. Respondió seria intentando no mirarlo.- vuelas, eres irritante, no creces y usas mallas-. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente al televisor.

- ¡no son mallas! Es pantalón-. Se lo tocó un enojado.

- entonces es muuuuy ajustado-. Lo señaló completo riendo de manera insolente.- o tal vez te quede grande… con lo delgadititito que estás….

-bueno, ya ¿Qué no te cansas de insultar mi complexión?-. le preguntó molesto sentándose junto a ella. Honestamente estaba harto de cada cinco minutos esa chica le echara en cara que parecía un palito, no era su culpa, así nació, así creció, así murió y se quedara para toda la eternidad, además ¿Qué había de malo en ser así?

-nop, es muy gracioso-. Le agarró el suéter con burla.- y es que eres tan adorable cuando te enojas-. Le pellizcó una mejilla, como si fuera un niño pequeño y tierno, al tiempo que le hacía un puchero.

- graciosa, muy graciosa-. Le dijo sarcástico, alejándole las manos de su cara.

- lo sé-. Le dijo sonriendo.- y bien, ahora ¿harás algo estúpido y te quedaras aquí tratando de defender que no eres una copia, o, harás algo más inteligente como largarte de mi casa y volver mañana?-. le preguntó juntando las manos.

- ¿Qué pregunta? Es obvio que hare lo estúpido-. Le contestó riendo y poniéndose más cómodo.

-ya, me lo imaginaba-. Se revolvió el pelo, cansada.- comienza, yo oiré música por mientras…-. Empezó a toquetearse la chaqueta.- Eso me recuerda ¡no me devolviste mis audífonos!-. Exclamó enojada extendiéndole la mano.

- ah claro-. Los sacó de su sudadera y los miró un rato.-mmm…no, creo que me los ó a guardárselos, solo para molestarla.

-¡hey! ¡no ¡ son míos!-. intentó quitárselos desesperadamente y sin delicadeza.

-No lo son… eran-. Dijo riendo comenzando a volar por la sala.

-¡dámelos!

- ven por ellos… si retó burlonamente y salió volando, escapando de Megan..

-¡vuelve acá, pequeño fastidio volador! ¡Devuélvemelos!

Comenzó a perseguirlo rápidamente, pero Jack no se detenía. Aprovechó un momento en el que el albino se paró en una mesa para burlarse de ella. Así mientras Jack le agitaba los aparatos en la cara de forma insolente, Megan se abalanzó contra el chico, tirándolo al piso y cayendo sobre él con toda la intención de hacerlo. Jack se inmutó por la posición, era bastante extraña para su gusto; pero a Megan no parecía importarle, solo se limitaba a mirarlo duramente y mantener su puño en alto.- ahora, blanquito: ¡devuélveme mis audífonos o voy a golpearte tan fuerte que a los hijos de tus hijos les darán nauseas!-. Jack la miró a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba cruzando la línea.

-ya, ya, te lo doy-. Le dijo amablemente, algo nervioso, y no precisamente porque fueran a golpearlo.- solo… bájate de mí, esto es dijo un poco avergonzado, dándole los auriculares, la chica los tomo sin más, sin importarle nada.

- fantá ó parándose de un salto y dejándose caer sobre el sillón. Notó que Jack la miraba expectante desde el suelo, como si esperara algo.- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó sin entender.

- Mmmm… "oye ¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte?" no gracias yo puedo solo "no, yo insisto, después de todo, yo fui la que te tiró al piso" bien, si insistes. "déjame ayudarte" Gracias , muy amable "de nada, fue un placer"-. Comenzó una conversación, imitando la voz de Megan y la suya propia. Cruzó los brazos, esperando su reacción.

- jajajaja , tú ves demasiada televisió dijo riendo al comprender la indirectota que le estaba lanzando.-según sé, tienes dos piernas y dos brazos, puedes levantarte tu solito-. Le señaló comenzando a usar su teléfono.

-sería de niñas bien que me ayudaras-. Le recordó alargando el brazo, esperando la ayuda.

-no sé si lo has notado, pero no soy una niña bien-. Le dijo con una risita. Jack frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.-… llorón-. Dijo resignada ayudándolo a levantarse y sentándolo al lado de ella.

-gracias-. Dijo en tono irónico.-eres toda una lindura.

- de nada, lo sé respondió riendo con aires de presunción.

Jack rodó lo ojos, y la miró fijamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de detalles inquietantes en el rostro de la chica: la tez clara como porcelana, la mirada de superioridad inconsciente y un pequeño lunar justo en el parpado; todo eso lo desconcertaba de cierta manera; posiblemente Megan fuera la persona más engreídamente insoportable del planeta; era rara, indiferente, insolente y para nada como una chica normal, pero había algo raro en todo eso, le parecía ya haberlo visto antes, como si la hubiera conocido en otra vida, quizá cuando era una niña, había algo en ella, ya fuera sus extraños ojos azul cielo que parecen echar chispas cuando se enojaba, o aquella fastidiosa pero encantadora risa lo que le traía vagos recuerdos ah su mente, como ver uno de los cilindros de Tooth una y otra vez, pero sin llegar a entenderlos.

-Oye ¿te eh visto antes?-. le preguntó Jack un poco desconcertado, podría jurar que la conocía de alguna parte.

- si, hoy, ayer, antier…-. Contestó sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

- no me refiero a eso-. Le dijo un poco extrañado.- yo digo ¿no te había conocido, ya? Es decir, antes de lo ocurrido hace unos días.

-no lo creo-. Lo miró con rareza.- supongo que recordaría haber visto a alguien tan raro como tu-. Dejó escapar un sonido entre suspiró y exasperación.- ¿Por qué?

- es que, me pareces familiar, juraría que te eh visto en otro lado-. Se frotó la barbilla intentando recordar que era lo que le parecía tan conocido.

- te debes estar confundiendo de chica-. Soltó una risa.-te aseguro que si me hubieras visto ya, jamás me olvidarías-. Le dijo en tono presumido, agitando el cabello de forma coqueta.

-hablo enserio-. Le dijo cruzando los brazos.

-yo también-. Sonrió satisfecha.- a todo esto, blanquito ¿Por qué sería importante si ya me conocieras? ¿Eso me convierte en persona importante o algo así?-. alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?... no, no por nada, no pasa nada-. Respondió rápido, aun desconcertado.

- okey. Y bueno ¿ya te vas… o qué?-. le señaló la puerta.

-¿me estás corriendo?

- si, de ó de forma tranquila.

-entonces los brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a flotar tranquilamente por la habitación.

- i-dio-ta-. Murmuró para si misma, al ver a Jack flotar por encima de su cabeza. Resopló intentando averiguar cómo deshacerse de él- y bueno, Jokk…

-Jack, soy Jack-. Le corrigió un poco molesto, dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

- lo que sea-. Se quitó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro.- y bueno JACK ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer en otro lado, además de arruinar mi existencia?-. le preguntó parándose más cerca de donde el flotaba.

- pues si, pero arruinarte la vida es más divertido-. Contestó entre risas.- y aparte de eso, no creo tener algo muy importante en mente, así que ¿para que molestarme?

- entonces ¿no piensas dejarme tranquila en lo que resta de la noche?-. preguntó enojada, tomándole el rostro al chico albino de forma amenazante.

-no, y si me sigues aplastando la cara, menos-. Tuvo el tiempo justo de decir la frase antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Los padres de Megan se llevaron la extraña sorpresa de ver como su hija mayor se encontraba sosteniendo algo aparentemente invisible, era rara la forma en que hacía la mímica, así como la culpabilidad en el rostro, como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

-Megan… ¿Qué haces?-. peguntó su mamá alzando una ceja.

- yo… ó la cara del chico en sus manos, antes de caer en la cuenta de que era invisible ante los ojos de sus padres.- nada-. Lo soltó rápidamente.

- ah si? Parecía que sostenías algo-. Le dijo incrédula.

- si es que… ahora practico mímica-. Soltó nerviosa.

-mímica?-. preguntó su madre alzando una ceja.

- mímica? ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió, genia?-. le preguntó Jack, exasperado.- ¿Por qué mejor no le dices que eres mágica? Suena más convincente.

-¡cállate!-. le gritó enojada.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! ¿¡que me calle?!-. preguntó su mamá furiosa en tono autoritario.

- ¡No! no lo hice… es que yo… es que él… ¡ayyy! ó la cabeza, resignada.

- suficiente ¡ve a tu alcoba! Te quedas sin ordenó hecha una furia al par que le señalaba las escaleras. Megan obedeció enojada, no sin antes dar un bufido fuerte y pronunciado para expresar su desacuerdo.- y ay de ti se vuelves a querer ponerte al tú por tú, niña-. Le advirtió mamá antes de irse a atender a sus dos hijos más pequeños.

-Muchas gracias, idiota-. Le murmuró Megan a Jack al pasar por su lado mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Jack bajó la vista, apenado, no le gustaba esa sensación. Dio un suspiro y se fue a seguir a la chica. Al llegar al sombrío y un poco espelúznate cuarto la encontró acostada en su cama mirando al techo, con una expresión que haría acobardar hasta al más valiente; Jack tragó en seco y entró.

-hola…-. Empezó amablemente.

- ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó con voz seca sin molestarse en mirarlo mientras jugueteaba con una púa de guitarra negra con rojo.

-Lamento que te quedaras sin cenar y que tu madre te gritara y….

-Una disculpa no va a cambiar nada-. Le dijo, cortante.- hazme el favor de irte lo más pronto posible de mi casa ¿quieres?-. Le dijo señalándole la ventana.

- No. Oye, en verdad lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas….

- Sin embargo lo hiciste-. Le interrumpió sentándose en su cama.- ¿sabes los sermones que costara esto? ¿Cuántas platicas "sentimentales" tendré que soportar? No, no lo creo-. Le dijo enojada metiéndose entres su mullido edredón violeta.

- por favor ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-. le preguntó sonriendo, intentando contagiarle un poco de buen humor. La chica se le arrebató las cobijas con una expresión de muérete.

- vive con mi madre un día y veremos si vuelves a plantear tu estúpida contestó con voz áspera, dedicándole una mueca de desprecio puro. Jack bajó la vista.

-Por lo menos tienes madre-. Murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose desolado de nuevo. Megan alcanzó a oírlo e instintivamente quiso saber que pasaba.

- ¿tú no tienes?-. Siseó interesada. Por primera vez quería saber algo sobre ese chico, hasta el momento la única duda que tenía sobre él era como destruirlo.

- No-. Contestó desanimado sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-¿Por qué? ó a preguntar mirando ese semblante tan triste que ahora invadía el rostro burlón de aquel espíritu.

- Soy un espíritu ¿Qué esperabas?-. Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, que se engrandecían más a cada segundo por culpa del asombro.

-wow-. Exclamó como hipnotizada.- Eso debe ser… horrible-. Dijo en trance, pensando en como se sentiría el no tener padres.

- Lo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.- espero que nunca lo vivas, y que aprendas a valorar lo que tienes-. Le dijo en tono de reprimenda, le molestaba que ella hablara mal de su familia cuando él quería una más que cualquier cosa.

- Ja ¿Qué? ¿Esto es acaso una lección de vida? No creo que seas un orador motivacional titulado, chico. Háblame cuando seas con Ironía, cruzando los brazos. Jack sacudió la cabeza.

-Ah! ¿Por qué te lo tomas todo tan mal?-. le preguntó molesto.- ¿Qué no vez que todo lo que intento es ser amable contigo?

- ¿Y tú no vez que no quiero que seas amable conmigo? dijo del mismo modo.- Como ya te dije: no necesito de tu amabilidad, no quiero una falsa actitud solidaría, Jack, me caga tanto la gente hipócrita….

-No soy hipó ó tomándole las manos.- todo lo que hago lo hago porque quiero llevarme bien miró a los ojos dulcemente. Megan se apresuró en desviar la vista y fijo sus ojos en la imagen de sus manos entrelazadas con las de Jack, formó una mueca de asco y se soltó bruscamente.

-pues deja de hacerlo-. Le dijo dándole la espalda.- lo único que logras es caerme más mal.

- Ja ¿entonces que se supone que tengo que hacer? Lo eh intentado todo, eres imposible-. Cruzó los brazos.

- Sí, soy muuuy imposible, para gente como tú: inmadura, tonta, que cree que el mundo es una fiesta….

-¿y para caerte bien tendré que andar pregonando que el mundo es una asco? ¿ voy a tener que vestirme de negro y tratar de matarme?¿con eso conseguiré tu amistad?-. preguntó en tono irónico. Megan se dio la vuelta y le proporcionó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha, con toda la rabia que su cerebro le podía dar. Jack se llevó la mano a la mejilla, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que sentía como palpitaba.- ¿¡pero que…?

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves?!-. le dijo gritando.- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que es lo único que hago?!-. se llevó las manos al pecho, profundamente ofendida.- ¡¿Cómo?!... ¿sabes? El hecho de que trate de ser diferente, de sobresalir en este mundo llenó de idiotas estereotipados no te da el derecho de criticarme, de burlarte de mi y de creer que soy solo una chica loca y triste con pensamientos suicidas-. Le mencionó al borde del llanto.- ¡Es lo que todos hacen! ¡Todos me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme! Justo por ese motivo es por el que no puedes ser mi amigo, porqué eres tan inmaduro como para no darte cuenta; algún día trata de mirar más allá de tu nariz y descubre que no todo es lo que parece, tarado-. Le dijo con euforia mientras se limpiaba bruscamente una que otra lagrima rebelde que había escapado de sus ojos.

Ya había tenido suficiente, suficiente de tratar con gente así, superficial y cuadriculada. Una vida entera de sentirse incomoda consigo misma y el hecho de saberse tan desolada entre un montón de gente es lo que la habían hecho así, fría e indiferente, protegida con una coraza blindada, lejos de necesitar a alguien y aprueba de sentimientos para que nadie nunca pudiera hacerle daño; y eso había funcionado, honestamente era más feliz ahora que en el pasado, pero justo cuando por fin tenía una identidad no faltaba gente estúpida que le arruinara la vida, personas tan desesperadas por conseguir una vida que acaban metiéndose en las de los demás. Se echó el pelo a la cara, para ocultar su delicada situación, mientras fruncía el ceño, intentando darle una mirada mortífera con sus sinestros y peligrosos ojos azules.

-Lo Jack un poco avergonzado, agachando la cabeza. Bien tenía que admitir que Megan se veía ofendida grandemente, jamás pensó en verla llorar, aunque algo le decía que eran más lágrimas de coraje que de tristeza; de igual forma tenía razón y pese a todo, sabía reconocer cuando se pasaba.-ya, lo lamento, no fue mi intención es solo…

- claro que fue tu intención… cortante, clavando la vita en el suelo.

-no, no lo fue-. Le dijo sentándose a su lado y mirándola comprensivamente.- Yo solo no pensé lo que decía… y puede que tengas razón, puede que solo sea un tonto que no vea más allá de su nariz, pero créeme que no quise hacerte daño con lo que dije , es más… creo que te entiendo-. Comentó mirando el alto techo, adornado con pequeñas estrellas fluorescentes de varios colores.

- ¿tu entenderme?-. preguntó incrédula, retirándose el fleco de la cara.- Ja, claro que no. Para ti todo es alegría, no sabes lo que es ser yo; sentirte incomprendida, triste, sola….-. Empezó mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

- ja, no, no, no, en eso si que no ay nadie mejor que yo para entenderlo-. Le cortó de pronto, viéndola.- se bien lo que se siente.

- ¿Tú?... por favor ¿tu como podrías saberlo? Si solo eres un niñito mimado….

- ¿yo, mimado? Por si no lo sabías eh pasado la mayor parte de mi vida dijo enojado, sobresaltándola.- y se bien que puedo entenderte, ¡se perfectamente bien lo que es sentirte solo y perdido en un mundo que no parece escucharte!, no eres la única, Megan, aunque lo creas-. Megan arqueó una ceja, impresionada por la intensidad de las palabras de aquel chico, a lo mejor y lo había subestimado pero ¿Cómo podría el sufrir?

-¿enserio?... ¿de verdad sabes lo que se siente?-. bajó y subió la vista, a la par que alzaba las cejas.- Pero ¿Cómo? -. Cruzó los brazos, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- claro que lo sé, niña, eh pasado tres siglos en completa soledad, toda la gente me atravesaba, nadie podía verme….-. Continúo sintiendo como su voz se cortaba.- Y-yo, yo no tenía a nadie, estaba solo… estoy solo, literalmente….

-Vaya, e-eso… es horrible-. Con solo imaginárselo se le ponía la carne de gallina.

-Sí, lo es. Se siente como si te faltara la respiración y luego como si no fueras nada, como si no existieras…-. Dejó la frase al aire, abrazándose a si mismo.

- Oh, yo no lo sabía-. Agregó avergonzada para después apretar con fuerza los labios, sintiéndose como una completa idiota.

Se quedaron un rato así, ambos en silencio, sumergidos en sus propias cabezas, sus propios dolores, reprimiéndose mentalmente por no saber comportarse el uno con el otro, cuando se suponía que tratarían de llevarse mejor. Megan elevó la vista a la par que se acariciaba con desesperación un mechón de cabello; miró a Jack, de nuevo tenía esa sensación de culpabilidad asfixiante, esa que te hace disculparte con tu mamá o hermano por muy ardida que estés, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué ese sentimiento la atacaba para con ese espíritu que, sin exagerar, era una de las personas que peor le caían; sin embargo esa emoción seguía ahí y necesitaba deshacerse de ella lo antes posible. Dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

-Oye… Yo, eeh-. Comenzó con vergüenza. Suspiró- perdón ¿okey? Lo siento… mucho-. Dijo captando la atención de Jack, que solo elevó la vista sin poder creérselo.- No debí hablarte así, e-estaba enojada y yo… bueno, eso no justifica nada; no tenía derecho a decirte lo que te dije-. Se pasó la mano de la nuca a la frente mientras hablaba.- lo lamento… me siento… muy mal por eso ¿sí?-. Concluyó mirando esos dos enormes ojos azules, que solo contenían sorpresa y más sorpresa.

-¿enserio?-. Comentó vacilante. Megan asintió agachando la cabeza.- bueno, no importa-. Sonrió de medio lado.- Yo… también lo lo vio alzando la ceja, asombrada.- lamento todo, lo de tu castigo, los problemas, tu mamá, Alli…. Bueno, honestamente eh sido un gran fastidio este par de días y tampoco tenía el derecho de hablarte como te hable, estuvo mal de mi parte y lo siento ¿me perdonas?-. Intentó tomarle la mano a Megan pero ella la movió rápidamente, ocultándola en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-seguro, no hay cuidado-. Declaró en tono hueco mientras contemplaba el techo.

- Nunca seremos amigos ¿cierto? preguntó un poco melancólico, viendo el perfil de su cara. Megan movió su cabeza solo para encontrarse con esos grandes ojos azules.

-pues… no, digo si… es que… Ahhh-. Bufó revolviéndose el cabello.- No lo sé, es solo que… para mi es difícil, difícil hacer amigos, difícil ser amiga de alguien como tú-. Dio un gruñido exasperado, mientras se subía la capucha, sin comprender los motivos de aquel espíritu para tratar de ser bueno con ella, no se lo merecía.-… no soy agradable, no entiendo porque insistes tanto en eso de la amistad conmigo, soy una horrible persona deberías odiarme….

-¿y por qué? ¿Por qué debería? ó sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la cama de la chica, mirándola expectante, quería saber cuál lastimada estaba su autoestima.

- Por favor! soy odiosa, mala, cruel, egoísta, soy siniestra, amo ver películas de terror sangrientas y ver a niños pequeños llorar ¿continúo o eso basta?-. Explicó rápidamente, intentando contener el desprecio que sentía por si misma.- Y tu… Ah! Tú tan perfecto, amable, lindo con los niños, atento y desinteresado… tan chico bueno y tan dulce que empalagas-. Cruzó los brazos.- Yo soy niña mala ¿No lo entiendes? Son polos opuestos; blanco y negro, bueno y malo, claro y oscuro, no tenemos NADA que ver, no podemos ser amigos.

-Si, es con voz conciliadora.- pero no es necesario ser parecidos para que me agrades, y me agradas-. Le dijo dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro.- a pesar de todo, a pesar de que seas una vampira enojona y cruel-. Le dijo a modo de broma haciendo a Megan sonreír.- además ¿Qué tu fueras igual a mi? Ufff, no te soportaría, a veces ni me soporto a mí mismo, siendo exasperado, frotándose el cuello. Megan río disimuladamente.

-jaja, si-. Comentó tratando de hacer sus risitas inaudibles, sin mucho éxito.- Oye… ¿te molestaría que empezáramos de nuevo? Tu sabes, ya que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo… ofreció, apenada al tiempo que le extendía una mano.

- Para mí sería un adoptando una actitud formal pero a la vez cómica. Le estrechó la mano.- Okey, Hola me llamo Jack Frost, soy el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión, pero todos me dicen presentó riendo un poco. Megan le sonrió de medio lado.

- un placer conocerte-. Dijo con un poco de la misma actitud.- Yo soy Megan Jones, una pésima estudiante y futura rockera millonaria mundialmente famosa, pero por ahora mis amigos me llaman explicó sonriendo a medida que ambos movían las manos de arriba abajo, con cierta exageración.

-¿y yo puedo llamarte Meg?-. le dijo expectante. Megan guardo silenció un momento.

-Puess…-. Lo pensó un poco.- Si, si puedes-. Al fin contestó, con un poco de esfuerzo.

Jack se alegró mucho, por fin la había convencido.

- Mucho gusto , señorita-. Declaró para después soltar esa tibia mano. Miró a Megan reír durante unos segundos, antes de que ella cerrara su boca bruscamente al notar que era observada.- Vaya, así que tienes dientes, creo que es la primera vez que veo reír de forma dijo de forma picara. Megan frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras un ligero y traidor rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- Ya-. Dijo molesta cruzando los brazos.- Si, es verdad-. Reconoció enojada.

- Deberías sonreír más seguido, mejora mucho tu aspecto-. Le comentó en tono coqueto. Megan bufó con media sonrisa, girando los ojos.

-De nuevo lo haces-. Le recriminó en un suspiro, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó sin entender.

-Eso. Tratar de coquetear conmigo-. Le dijo alzando una ceja. Jack se sonrojó notablemente.

De nuevo lo había descubierto.

-N-no, yo solo….

- Hey, puede que no sea muy lista, pero tampoco estoy dijo riendo un poco. Jack sonrió.

- éste, lo siento, yo….

-No te disculpes, solo no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?-. dijo con simpleza parándose y empezando a sacar ropa de un cajón.

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué haces?-. le preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, si no voy a cenar, me gustaría dormir un poco-. Le dijo sacando una pijama que constaba de una enorme sudadera y un pantis. Jack la miró sin entender.- Hello, gran indirecta, ahuecando el ala, señaló la ventana, pero, para variar, sonando amable.

- okey-. Aceptó sin problemas. Jack entendía mejor por las buenas.- me voy-. Dijo acercándose a la ventana.

-Adió dijo mirándolo.

-dime ¿te voy a ver mañana?-. le preguntó antes de irse.

-dime ¿tengo opción?-. lo imitó cómica. Jack río.- Ufff pues ¿ya qué?-. suspiró.- mañana, mi casa, a las once y por favor no vengas a despertarme-. Le indicó cansada.

-por mi bien-. Contestó simple antes de salir volando-. ¡Dulces sueños!-. le gritó a lo lejos.

Megan se acercó a su ventana y se recargó en el marco, mirando como el chico se alejaba volando, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la luna menguante. Él era tan libre, mentiría si no dijera que le tenía cierta envidia. Suspiró y esbozó media sonrisa.

-igual mente-. Murmuró para si misma, sabiendo que Jack ya no podía escuchara.

Se cambió a pijama y se metió entre sus calientes y mullidas. Sus cortinas se habían quedado abiertas y podía observar con toda claridad la luna, que, a pesar de no ser llena, alumbraba con tanta intensidad su cuarto que cualquiera la confundiría. Miró la noche y al brillante astro.

-Buenas noches Moon, espero que no estés muy decepcionado de mi por hacer ó culpable. La luna solo se mantuvo en silencio.- Sabes que no hago esto para herirte, ni para herir a los guardianes, ni a los niños. Solo quiero… soñar otra vez, lo sabes, sabes que no es mi culpa… ¡ya, deja de fastidiar!-. Dijo enojada cubriendo su cara con los cobertores, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Oooo0ooooO

-está dudando, niño ¿Qué haremos? murmuró Pitch a Marshall, desde las sombras de una esquina de aquella situación.

- No te preocupes, está lo suficiente corrompida por la oscuridad; aunque debo admitir que Frost tiene talento con las damas,sé muy bien que Marín sabrá cómo ponerlo en su lugar-. Dijo el chico sin preocupación, mientras contemplaba a Megan dormir.- Hasta ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan-. Murmuró esbozando una sonrisa burlona, con la cara iluminada por la luna.

.

.

.

.

**Okey, termine aquí. Lo siento, colegio, colegio y más colegio que me absorbió por completo, además el hecho de estar terminando capítulos de mis otras historias que subiré lo más proto posible (tal vez mañana) me impide continuar. Pero aquí está y espero que lea haya gustado.**

**Y ahora, como amo agradecer a todas aquellas lindas personitas que se toman la molestia de decirme que les parece mi humilde historia. Gracias a:**

_**Sheblunar: ¡holi, otra vez! Mil gracias por comentar, te adoro. Es genial que te guste Megan, yo creía que a nadie le gustaría porque no es la típica chica de fic romántico, ya sabes perfectamente buena, bella y súper amable con Jack. Y si, ay algo oculto, es un personaje con muchas capas, pero como dije no es exactamente lo que parece. Gracias por leer, un beso psicológico ¡Muaaa!**_

_**Ami142: gracias por tu coment, se te amodora mucho. Que bien que te guste Megan, lo bueno de tener un personaje así es poder hacerlo tan grosero como puedas y no pasa nada, enserio creí que a nadie le agradaría, hasta me daba pena hacerla así. Mil gracias por pasarte por aquí. Un beso psicológico ¡muaaa! Pd: Ame tu fic**_

_**DameliFrost: ¡alguien nuevo! ¡que alegría! Yeeii (ignora eso, que pena) super bien que te parezca divertida, espero y sigas leyendo. Jajaja, si, el pobre de Jack que aún no sabe de donde vienen, pero tiene sentido que no lo sepa, con lo inocente que es… además ¿Quién pudo habérselo explicado? Seguro que los guardianes no. un gran beso psicológico por pasarte a comentar y leer mi pobrecita historia. Muaaa!**_

**Muchisisisimas gracias a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer, de verdad que eso es muy agradable. Un abrazo y beso psicológico a todos ¡MUAAAA!**

**Atte: Mizzy Frost**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**:

Todo estaba oscuro… y silencioso. Estaba parada en mitad de un enorme bosque oscuro y los sonidos nocturnos llenaban el impenetrable y agonizante silencio. Abrió los ojos.

-No…-. Murmuró con sequedad al ver de nuevo aquel tétrico lugar.

No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y lo sabía, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que visito el bosque de las sombras; posiblemente unos dos o tres años, desde ese trato que nunca debió aceptar.

-¿Dónde estás?-. Preguntó al aire, entrecerrando los ojos, esperándolo. Controló su temeroso y descontrolado latido cardiaco, pues sabía que eso le gustaba y no pensaba seguir complaciéndolo.

No recibió más respuesta que un búho ulular a la distancia. Cerró los ojos, intentando despertarse de esa pesadilla, por supuesto nunca lo logró, había fallado miserablemente, como años atrás. ¿Ahora que quería? ¿No le había arrebatado ya muchas cosas? ¿Qué más podría desear? Prácticamente le había entregado su vida. Se hincó en el carbonizado césped, las gotas de rocío sobre el pasto muerto salieron flotando directo al cielo, pero esto no la impresiono, lo había visto cientos de veces.

Después de varios minutos de inhumana quietud, el sonido del batir de unas grandes alas llegó hasta sus oídos, agudizando más sus sentidos se levantó del suelo, manteniendo una postura intimidante, intentando identificar al oscuro ángel. Respiró agitada al no lograr ver nada más que árboles.

-¿tienes miedo?-. Le susurró al oído la voz más oscura y tenebrosa que había escuchado en su vida. Dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volteó lo más deprisa posible, encontrándose con la mirada escarlata del joven ángel.

- No-. Respondió con cautela, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, disimuladamente.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-. dijo intentando que no le fallara la voz, mirando con dureza aquella desquiciada sonrisa de superioridad. La sonrisa que ella tanto odiaba y le provocaba tanto temor.

- ¿Aun no lo sabes? preguntó con una pequeña risa. Se acercó a ella con paso lento y le retiró algunos mechones azabaches del rostro, con gran arrogancia. Megan frunció el ceño.

- Déjate de tonterías, dime lo que hago aquí-. Le ordenó enojada, pero sin atreverse a apartarlo de ella. El oscuro chico río enternecido.

- Vaya, tal parece que ya no eres la niñita asustada y débil que solía venir aquí por consuelo-. Exclamó jugando con un mechón rojo, enredándolo en su dedo con mucha delicadeza.- Y que solía dejarme hacerle… lo que quisiera-. Le dijo en el oído.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y retrocedió rápidamente, hasta chocar con un árbol.

-Aléjate de mí-. Le dijo asustada, pegándose más al tronco de ese pino, a medida que el ángel se acercaba, flotando.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-. Controló un poco su voz, tratando de sonar más segura.

- Directo al punto, me gusta-. Murmuró frotándose la barbilla.- muy bien, estrella, dime ¿no estarás dudando, o si?-. le preguntó enojado, poniendo sus brazos a los dos lados del árbol, acorralándola.

- ¿Qué?... pues claro que no-. Respondió muy segura, volteando su cara, intentando ignorar esa mirada letal de esos enormes ojos rojos.

- ¿Ah si? No me lo parece-. Le dijo de manera dura, estrujándola un poco.- te veías tan sonriente, tan contenta… que me hizo dudar de tu lealtad….

- Yo no soy una traidora, como si otros…-. Escupió las palabras de manera mordaz, atreviéndose a desafiar con la vista a ese chico.

- Ja, creo que deberías superarlo, fue hace tantos años…-. Dijo evaporándose de ahí y apareciendo en un lugar un poco más alejado.

Megan soltó un suspiro ahogado, deshaciéndose de esa presión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Frunció el ceño.

-No lo eh olvidado-. Dijo furiosa, levantando la cabeza, dándole a conocer que ya no le tenía miedo, como antes.- En todo caso, no tienes por qué traerme aquí, si me mostré sonriente es porque así estaba planeado ¿oh no me habías dicho que querías que me ganara la confianza de él y sus amiguitos?-. Arqueó una ceja, molesta.

- Si, eso dije-. Contestó entre dientes.

Bien, debía admitirlo, no tenía verdaderos motivos para dudar de ella.

Era la mejor en lo que hacía, o lo había sido hace tiempo…. Aunque ya no le tenía esa confianza ciega, pues al parecer la rendición de ella se había ido desde que empezó a despreciar el enorme regalo que le había dado, ese que la había echó ser quien es. Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo, mirando de arriba abajo a su estrella más brillante, no por nada la había elegido en particular para ese trabajo. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Muy bien, linda, pero no quiero que vuelvas a charlar con Moon ¿oíste?-. le advirtió levantando delicadamente el mentón de Megan.

- ¿oh qué?-. le preguntó haciéndose para atrás, rompiendo ese sutil contacto que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Ja, con que ahora te haces la valiente ¿Eh?-. río un poco.- ¿Qué le paso a esa inconsolable y atormentada adolescente que me adoraba y me temía?

- Creció ¿no ves? Ya no soy esa chiquilla de catorce años que aceptó como estúpida tu estúpido trato, ahora sé defenderme sola-. Le cortó enojada, en un tono insolente.

El alado frunció el ceño, en un movimiento rápido tomó el cuello de la joven, alzándola a treinta centímetros del suelo, cortándole la respiración. Megan empezó a forcejar en el aire, pero a cada segundo él la apretaba más fuerte, tan fuerte que comenzaba a hacerle daño; enseguida empezó a sentir como algo cálido y fluido comenzaba a arrastrase desde su cuello y bajaba lentamente. Intentó articular algo, pero las palabras parecían no salir de su boca, en cambio el inconfundible sabor a sangre llenó su garganta, ahogándola rápidamente.

Cerró con fuerza sus párpados, y pronto pudo sentir como su cuerpo caía... caía lentamente, pero nunca consiguió tocar fondo...

_Megan, despierta…_

Podía escuchar voces desde algún punto.

_Megan…_

De pronto todo se llenó de oscuridad, una impenetrable oscuridad…

Se incorporó sobresaltada, aún con esa desagradable sensación de estar cayendo, pero no era así, aún seguía sobre su cama. Como acto reflejo llevo su mano hasta su garganta y con los dedos agarrotados observó su palma, completamente limpia. No fue hasta entonces cuando exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Pero rápidamente tuvo que desviar su atención al sentir como alguien golpeaba su puerta.

-Megan, despierta, ya dormiste mucho-. Le ordenaba la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿m-mamá?-. Alcanzó a decir mientras examinaba su cuarto, verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

- Levántate rápido, necesito que cuides a tus hermanos, tengo que ir con tu abuela-. Le dijo con su habitual tono de alarma mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de mano.

La joven se sacudió la cabeza, alejándola de ese perturbador sueño, tratando de armar una frase coherente.

-Si, ya voy-. Articuló con esfuerzo, por más que quería no se podía deshacer del sobresalto inicial.

-De acuerdo-. Contestó su mamá, totalmente ajena a la situación de ella y se alejó rápidamente.

La joven se sentó de piernas cruzadas en su cama, aun tenía esa perturbadora temblorina que azotaba cada musculo de su desvalido cuerpo.

-Cree que lo voy a traicionar-. Murmuró para si misma, clavando la vista en ese oscuro rincón.

Oooo0oooO

-¡Norte, Norte, Norte!-. Gritó Cupido desesperada tras haber chocado contra el enorme globo terráqueo en su acalorada carrera contra el tiempo para llegar con el guardián del asombro.

La alada chica se incorporo con rapidez, batiendo sus alas a ritmo alarmante, tan rápido que podría competir con el de Tooth.

-¡Norteeee!-. Chilló fuertemente, haciendo que los duendes y yetis cubrieran sus oídos y cayeran al suelo los menos afortunados.

Finalmente Santa Claus entró dando tumbos velozmente, armado hasta los dientes y listo para atacar con sus dos espadas a quien quisiera que estuviera haciendo ese infernal sonido. Pero al llegar solo pudo ver a sus ayudantes retorciéndose en el piso y a esa particular chica alada dando revoloteos por todo el taller.

-Eee? ¿y esto que significa?-. Se preguntó a si mismo envainado sus espadas. Norte avanzó cauteloso hasta donde Julieta, que se veía notablemente alarmada.

Cupido se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver al guardián. El rostro se le iluminó rápidamente, como si fuera el día de una boda.

-¡Noorteee!-. Gritó fuera de si volando rápido, arremetiéndose contra Santa Claus, dándole un gran abrazo.

- éste… a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, July-. Dijo sin entender acariciando el largo cabello de la joven, un poco preocupado.- pero… ¿te molestaría decirme que te trae por aquí? te vez preocupada-. Julieta se retiró ofendida.

¡¿Preocupada?! ¿¡Solamente preocupada?! ¡pero si estaba muerta del susto! Su malvado hermano estaba haciendo quien sabe qué clase de malvados planes contra ella, contra los guardianes, tramando no sé qué cosa para revivir a una tal señorita oscura y… y… ¡al pachoncito solo se le ocurría preguntarle que si estaba preocupada! ¡eso más que obvio! Hombres, mortales o inmortales todos son iguales.

-Yo… Yo… buaaa-. Rompió en llanto desconsoladamente, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

- Eeeh ¿dije algo malo?-. le preguntó inocentemente, tratando de comprender que diantres pasaba ahí.

Julieta se frotó los ojos y se apartó un poco de allí.

-¡Pero claro que no! Buaa-. Se enjuagó las lagrimas con brusquedad. Norte solo miró desconcertado como Cupido se perdía entre los signos de la bipolaridad.- ¡Aquí la única que ah hecho mal soy yo! y… y… buaaaaa-. sollozó un poco más.

Norte tomó a la chica de los hombros y la condujo a la cocina, sentándola ahí para que se calmara un poco.

-Ahora si, July, cuéntamelo todo ¿Qué te paso? dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de chocolate caliente.

-b-bueno-. Resolvió dándole un trago al dulce líquido.- es sobre Jack Frost….

-¡Ay no! No me digas, volvió a robarte el arco ¿cierto?

- No, no es eso, es que….

-¡Oh no! Ya sé, ya sé. Te congeló las alas otra vez ¿No?.

-No, es solo….

- o tal vez….

-¡Norte!-. le gritó exasperada.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó con su aire bonachón de siempre.

- él no me hizo nada, más bien… fue algo que yo le hice a él-. Confesó bajando la vista y bebiendo más de ese chocolate.- está bueno-. Murmuró a punto de romper en llanto otra vez.

-tranquila, ahora cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-. alzó las cejas, no fuera a ser como la ultima vez, que ella trató de flechar a Jack pero accidentalmente le dio a Tooth haciendo que se fanatizara aun más por sus dientes ¿el desenlace? Tooth casi le sacó los dientes a Jack Frost, por suerte el efecto pasó pronto.

-Fue… Eros-. Contestó con tristeza.

-¿tu hermano, Julieta?-. le preguntó sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría su espina dorsal, ese chico era una verdadera gran amenaza.

-¡Si!-. respondió a gritos.- él… él… Jack… y esa chica…-. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- tranquilita, acarició la cabeza.- ahora cuéntame desde el principio, muy calmada, que fue lo que sucedió.

- Pues yo estaba dormida en mi palacio….

-no tan atrás…-. Dijo Norte cansado cubriéndose los ojos.

- bueno, para hacerte el cuento corto-. Carraspeó un poco.- ¡mi hermano lo arruinó todo! Le mandó a otra joven para que le rompiera el corazón, y yo… y yo… ¡ahh, soy un ser inmortal despreciableeeee!

-Shh, ya, eso basta-. Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.- Duendes, hagan los preparativos, vamos a tener compañía-. Les ordenó preocupado a lo que los elfos salieron pitando cada quien a sus respectivas labores.

Oooo0oooO!

-vamos Jack, siéntate-. Le ordenaba Dany con mucha paciencia al lindo cachorrito gris de enormes ojos azules.

El perrito solo le olfateó la mano con curiosidad y luego se fue corriendo tras su cola.

-no tiene caso Dan, tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez-. Le dijo Andy desde la mesa del comedor.

Megan y sus dos hermanitos estaban solos en casa, desayunando corn pops con leche, pues su hermana nunca se caracterizó por ser buena cocinera.

-Yo podré con él-. Dijo el niño con gran animo.- ahora Jack, ven aquí llamó, pero el cachorro estaba más interesado en su cola que en el niño.- perro tonto-. Cruzó los brazos.

- Hey, no es solo culpa del perro-. Lo interrumpió Megan.- Si quieres que te obedezca tienes que ofrecerle un señuelo-. Tomó una bolita amarilla de su tazón y la agitó en el suelo.- aquí, bichito, bichito-. Para la sorpresa de sus hermanos Jack le hizo caso en cuestión de segundos.- ¿lo ven? El soborno es la clave-. Masticó un poco su comida.

-Genial-. Dijeron los mellizos.

Tomaron un puñado de cereal y se fueron con el perrito a jugar a otra habitación. Su hermana solo los observó sonriendo y continúo comiendo, ella ya había perdido toda esa energía hace años.

Centró su vista en el platón blanco porcelana y en el mosaico de la barra del comedor, algo empezaba a empañarlo formando delicadas figuras. Lo tocó con el dedo y lo miró detenidamente… escarcha, no cabía duda. Suspiró con pesadez, inhalando todo ese aire frio que empezaba a inundar su casa, eso le recordaba lo que tenía que hacer, su absurdo trabajo.

-Hola!-. La saludó Jack tocándola por detrás, intentando asustarla, sin embargo no lo logró.

Megan se dio la vuelta tímidamente y se encontró con esos grandes y asombrosos ojos azules. Movió la cabeza como saludo y siguió comiendo.

-Vaya, hoy estás de pocas palabras ¿Eh?-. Le comentó Jack sentándose en el banco continuo al de ella.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-La escarcha-. Respondió obvia, frotando la mesa y enseñándole los pequeños cristales de hielo.

-Oh, claro, tendré que perfeccionar eso-. Dijo con una risita pero la joven continuó con su expresión glacial.

Jack la miró de arriba abajo, inseguro.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó la chica, incomoda. Tanta mirada por parte de Jack la abrumaba.

-Aquí ocurre algo ó nervioso.- deberías haberme insultado ya ¿Qué pasa aquí? ó los brazos.

Megan dio un gran suspiro, es cierto, no estaba actuando como ella.

-Nada, tengo sueño, es todo-. Respondió cortante.

¿Sueño? ¿Cómo podría tener sueño? Estaba segura que después de esa perturbadora pesadilla no podría volver a dormir en meses, sin embargo era todo lo que su atolondrado cerebro podía ofrecerle como excusa.

-Oh, más calmado, sonriendo ampliamente.

Megan dio un largo suspiro y masticó un poco la comida, intentando tomarle sabor, ni caso, era como comer pegamento. Empujó el plato sin delicadeza, casi derramando su contenido y cruzó los brazos, molesta consigo misma.

-wow, por dios ¿Qué rayos te hizo el plato? Jack asombrado por la repentina acción de la joven.

-Nada yo… ó rápidamente, revolviéndose el cabello.

-cielos ¿Qué te pasó? Hoy te ves más emo de lo normal ¿te sientes bien?-. Le preguntó poniéndole la mano en la frente, como si le tomara la temperatura.

-Ya, estoy bien-. Dijo apartándole la mano de su frente.- solo amanecí de malas, no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy-. Respondió recargando su cabeza en la barra de granito, dejando caer todo el peso de su maltrecha conciencia.

-Oh… ¡pues entonces es el día perfecto para hacer algo!-. Dijo entusiasmado, comenzando a volar por todo la habitación.

-tienes una rara forma de pensar, blanquito-. Le dijo sin molestarse en ver todas las monerías que estaba haciendo por su casa.- cuando alguien dice que no quiere hacer nada, es porque no quiere hacer nada-. Recargó su frente en el duro y frio mineral.

-tonterías, tengo un buen plan para hoy, que incluso a una amargada como tú le gustará-. Le insistió sacudiéndola un poco por la espalda.- vamos, estoy seguro que será divertido-. Le sonrió dulcemente.

- a ver, te escucho-. Replicó incrédula, nada podría parecerle divertido en ese momento.

- Patinar en hielo ¿Qué te parece?-. le propuso muy alegre, pues él si que había amanecido de muy buen humor y todo lo que quería ese día era jugar, con Megan, si ¿por qué no? El problema era que ella no parecía querer cooperar con él.

-Suena lindo pero… naaah, prefiero quedarme en casa a ver Los Juegos del Hambre-. Se acomodó un poco mejor en la barra, formando una almohada con sus brazos y dejando caer suavemente su cabeza en ellos.

- Que un poco asqueado.

-Sí, demasiado ó de forma insolente. Eso en vez de fastidiar a Jack, le sacó una sonrisa, después de todo si tenía sentido del humor, aunque uno muy oscuro… como ella.

- ó a estrujarla.

-No, tengo sueño-. Le inventó sonriendo inconscientemente.

-Ya dormiste mucho-. Le recordó comenzando a jalarla, obligándola a soltar la barra.

-Nooo-. Protestó adormilada aferrándose al borde de la mesa, pero Jack estaba aferrado a que lo soltara.

- Sii, ya tienes que… ¡Oh!-. Demasiada fuerza aplicada, en determinado momento la chica cedió y se soltó, pero por el tirón por parte de Jack ambos fueron a dar al piso, la gótica encima de él.

Megan se alzó un poco con ayuda de sus brazos, alzándose justo a la altura del rostro sonrojado de Jack Frost.

-jeje ups-. Dijo Jack avergonzada por la comprometedora posición.

-Sí, esto se pone cada vez mejor-. Dijo Megan en tono irónico mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

-Ejem-. Carraspeó Jack, extendiendo una mano desde el piso.

-llorón-. Dijo con una pequeña risa ayudándolo a pararse.

-Hey, ya vamos progresando, ahora si me alegre, sacudiéndose un poco la sudadera.

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres-. Exclamó sin poder suprimir una sonrisa.- ¿Y ahora? No me dejaras tranquila por el resto de la mañana ¿cierto?-. Alzó una ceja.

-Aprendes rápido-. Dijo sonriendo y ella rodó los ojos.- anda, solo será un rato ¿Qué te cuesta? Ni tú puedes ser tan amargada ¡será divertido!-. La sacudió por un hombro tiernamente, intentando convencerla; pues él sabía que cuando hacia eso todas las chicas se derretían, ella no podía ser tan difícil.

- Bueno, n-no es que…-. Balbuceó intentando dar su negativa, pero… no podía; no podía pensar con claridad con ese espíritu zarandeándola de esa forma tan… ¿dulce? Si, esa era la palabra; mirándola y estrujándola de esa manera empalagosa. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de disponerse a hablar.- Bueno, ya, sí, sí quiero ir a patinar; solo… deja de hacer eso-. Aceptó soltándose bruscamente y metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Jack sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. Así que era tan irresistible que hasta a las niñas raras podía encantar, eso era muy… interesante.

-Genial, ay que ir!-. le dio un empujón amistoso, como esos que se daba con los guardianes y se3 puso a flotar rápidamente hacía la puerta.- ¿Qué esperas?-. le preguntó al ver que ella no se movía de su posición,

Megan sacudió la cabeza resignada, mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta.

-Oye, no puedo ir-. Le soltó recargándose en un sillón.

-Pero dijiste que…-. Protestó molesto.

-Si ya lo sé-. Le cortó, en tono hueco.- pero no puedo, tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos, lo un largo suspiro, esperando la respuesta del otro.

-Pues que nos acompañen, muero por verlos otra vez. Tú los llevas-. Propuso simple, recargándose en su cayado.

-¿qué? ¿Tengo cara de niñera? ó molesta.

-¿enserio quieres que te conteste? dijo en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a saltar de un mueble a otro. La joven frunció el ceño.

-Ja ja, eres taaan gracioso-. Dijo sarcástica siguiendo al chico con la mirada, este solo le dio una sonrisa de superioridad.-Como sea, Gasparín, yo no pienso llevar a ese par de monstros a una pista de hielo, la última vez que los saque yo sola a algún lado nos vetaron del parque de diversiones , no quiero que eso se repita-. Resolvió sentándose en el borde del sofá, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Los vetaron?... ¡súper! ¿Qué hicieron? ó fascinado apareciendo de pronto cerca del rostro de Megan; ésta lo empujo fuertemente haciendo al otro reír.

-Pues en la montaña rusa Dany….Este…No es lo importante-. Le recordó dándose la vuelta.- Ahora solo diré que no puedo irme hasta que llegué mi papá que sería en….

Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al padre de la joven, un señor alto, como rozando los dos metros, fuerte, ancho de espaldas y de piel y cabello oscuro.

-Ya llegué-. Anunció el hombre mientras llegaba con todo su equipamiento de bombero y sus pequeños hijos se abalanzaban contra él gritando "papi"

_-Ja, que conveniente-._Pensó la joven un tanto molesta, pues ya había creído hacerse zafado del trato sobre el patinaje.

-Parece que ahora si puedes ir ¿no?-. Le murmuró Jack al oído con aires de presunción. Megan rodó los ojos y asintió pesadamente, tratando de ignorar ese sutil cosquilleo en su oreja.

Tardaron un par de horas en salir, en lo que Megan se ponía su atuendo gótico que constaba de unas calzas negras, un suéter largo hasta la rodilla en color negro con rayas rojas y sus conocidas botas de combate, además de todo ese maquillaje que le daba su habitual aspecto siniestro.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?-. Le preguntó la joven a Jack mientras terminaba de aplicarse la ultima capa de delineador.

-Como vampira reluciente-. Contestó viéndola de arriba abajo.- ¿ya podemos irnos? Tardas demasiado-. Rogó flotando de un lado a otro, desde hace un rato que ya estaba muy aburrido.

-Mmm…-. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, y si, lucía como quería: siniestra y atractiva.- De acuerdo-. Dijo levantándose y tomando su bolso.

-¡Bien!-. Exclamó encantado dando un mortal hacía atrás, enserio que era muuuy abuuurriiidooo ver como una chica se maquillaba, pero bueno, era su culpa pues él había insistido quedarse a mirar; grave error.

-Andando gasparín, que no tengo todo el día-. Le dijo Megan adelantándose rápidamente y saliendo ya a la calle.

-Hey gritó Jack tratando de alcanzarla. Cuando por fin lo logró se decidió a caminar junto a ella, solo por el hecho de molestarla, era tan divertido.- Hola-. Dijo en tono burlón.

dijo de forma cómica.- ¿Cómo es que tardas tanto, gasparín? Se supone que vuelas-. Ahora ella la que se burlaba.

-que chistosa, mira como me parto de la risa _ja-ja_-. Dijo sarcástico el joven, cruzando los brazos.- Oye ¿Y por qué me dices gasparín? No lo comprendo.

-Claro que no-. Dijo alzando las cejas, sorprendida por la ingenuidad de Jack.-Pues porque eres un fantasmita; aunque te puedo llamar de muchas formas como: blanquito, albino, paliducho, palito, espagueti humano, fastidio y… Oh! Tengo uno nuevo; ojos de niña ¿te gusta?-. Preguntó en tono irónico. Jack frunció el ceño.

-¡No tengo ojos de niña! ó molesto, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Claro que si-. Respondió Megan riendo, enojando aún más a Jack.

-Claro que no, son muy varoniles-. Dijo pestañeando rápidamente, haciendo que Megan solo se carcajeara más fuerte.

-Lo que pare tu llanto, ó dándole una palmada en la espalda y empezando a caminar más rápido.

Jack negó con la cabeza, molesto ¿Quién se creía que era esa como para insultar sus ojos? No eran de niña ¿o sí? Se miró en la ventanilla de un auto, desconfiado; bueno, quizá eran demasiado bellos como para un chico, pero eso no los hacía de niña. Bufó molesto por tanto insulto de parte de esa chica y comenzó a avanzar.

-A ti te gusta poner apodos crueles ¿no? preguntó a Megan, una vez que logró alcanzarla.

- Mucho, y más si hace enojar a gente tan adorable como tú-. Respondió haciendo un puchero al tiempo que volvía a pellizcarle las mejillas .El joven bufó irritado mientras le apartaba las manos de su rostro.

- No soy de ese tipo de adorable-. Dijo enojado subiéndose la capucha. Megan río enternecida y malvada.

-Pero claro que si-. Dijo en tono lastimero, como una niña pequeña.- si tú eres toda una ternurita uyy-. Volvió a hacer su puchero, como si hablara con un bebe.

-Ya, deja de decir eso-. Bajó la vista, molesto.

-ternurita-. Repitió insolente, bajándole la gorra.- Aún no entiendo cómo me puedo enojar contigo, eres taaaaan adorable-. Le acarició el pelo con toda intención de molestarlo. Jack la apartó rápidamente.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes un tono de decir las cosas que hace que todo lo bueno suene mal-. Replicó fastidiado, volviéndose a subir el gorro.

-Oh ¿eso crees?-. Preguntó sonriendo y Jack asintió, irritado.- que lindo, me alegra tanto que alguien tan guapo como tú piense eso-. Le quitó la capucha de nuevo, mientras le pestañeaba.

-¿ves? Allí está, haces que ser lindo parezca algo ó la vista. Megan río.

-je je años de práctica, riendo, mientras miraba el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-¡que no me digas ternurita! ordeno muy enojado, estaba cansado de que esa chica lo tratara como un niño chiquito para cualquier cosa, menos cuando estaba enojada.

-Uyyy, que adorable te vez cuando haces tomó ambos cachetes y comenzó a apretarlos, mientras reía malvadamente y le miraba encantada.

- ¡ya basta! Eso no es lindo-. Le retiró las manos de su cara bruscamente.

-¿y tú crees que lo hago para que lo sea?-. Inquirió en tono inocente, pestañeándole.

-Pues… pues… ¡ya deja de jugar con mi mente!-. Se sacudió la cabeza, este juego sobre decirle que era lindo lo estaba cansando.

-¿Yo? -. Se tocó el pecho, fingiendo sorpresa.- Pero si solo te digo lo que es obvio: que eres la persona más tierna, adorable y encantadora que eh conocido en mi vida… ah! Y también con los ojos de niña más bellos que jamás vi-. Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¡Ya para de hacer eso!-. le ordenó muy avergonzado, bajando la vista.

-¿Qué cosa, ternurita? interrogó haciéndose la desentendida.

-¡Ya! No me gusta que me digas ternurita, ni que soy adorable y… y… y también quiero que pares de tratarme como un niño pequeñ ó furioso, pero la chica solo atinó a reír.

Se colocó enfrente de Jack y comenzó a jugar con los cordones de su sudadera y ah sonreírle de manera extraña, que raramente lo hacían sentirse muy apenado y que los colores le subieran a las mejillas.

-Si quieres que te trate como a un niño grande-. Lo jaló del cuello de la sudadera, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente.-… trata de actuar como uno-. Le susurró muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que Jack podía sentir el tibio cosquilleo del aliento de la joven sobre sus labios. El chico tragó saliva al estar tan cerca de Megan, podía jurar que estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero, acto seguido, Megan se separo rápidamente y le empujó el rostro fuertemente, a modo jueguetón.- ¿ya entendiste?

Jack soltó un suspiro ahogado.

-Sí, eso ó las manos en sus bolsillos.- Pero no me agrada la idea de madurar-. Confesó bajando la vista.

-Sí, se con una risita.- Pero bueno…. ¡Oh! ¡mira eso!-. Señaló Megan el cielo, entusiasmada. Estaba viendo la cosa más rara de su vida.

-¿Qué co…sa?-. Exclamó el guardián al levantar la vista y ver la hermosa aurora boreal en el cielo.- Oh no-. Murmuró molesto, sabía lo que significaba pero… honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de ir al polo norte para hacer quien sabe qué cosa, de seguro Norte entendería porque ¿Cuántas veces se puede convencer a una chica gótica muy gruñona de ir a patinar? Le había costado bastante como para no disfrutarlo, si él ya estaba pensando en cómo la haría resbalar divertidamente, una vez entrada en el hielo. No se lo perdería.

-Cool, yo creía que esa aurora solo salía en los polos norte y sur-. Comentó Megan mirando el cielo, asombrada.- el calentamiento global es pura mentira, siempre lo supe.

-Sí, que interesante. Hay que irnos ya…-. La jaló de un brazo comenzando a andar, para tratar de escabullirse cuando los guardianes lo consideraran lento y enviaran a los yetis a buscarlo.

-Ay por dios, déjame disfrutarlo ¿Cuántas veces se puede ver una aurora boreal en la vida?

-Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que muchas veces-. Murmuró por lo bajo, apresurando el paso, ya casi oía los gritos de los guardianes preguntándose el porqué de su tardanza. Dio vuelta en la esquina, creyendo ya haberse librado….

Un tirón, un fuerte tirón del lado derecho. Unas enormes manos peludas salieron de un pequeño callejón entre las casas, arrastrando a los dos chicos hacia allá.

-Ayy!-. Megan pego un grito de verdadero horror al ver a esas impresionantes creaturas entre la oscuridad, con saco en mano.- ¿¡Qué son esas cosas?!-. Preguntó aterrada, haciendo para atrás, intentando huir.

-Tranquila, sol son yetis, no te harán daño… ups-. Exclamó al ver como uno de los ayudantes de Santa alzaba a la chica del suelo por su suéter, examinándola cuidadosamente mientras ella forcejaba en el aire.

-Ayyy!¡bájame, bájame!-. Chilló asustada.

Por su parte, Phil tomó a Jack sin delicadeza, a pesar de las protestas de este.

-gurufrnkirhun?!-. Dijo Tulio a Phil al ver que efectivamente se trataba de una chica y algo crecida. La agitó como si fuera un juguete, preguntándose qué hacer con ella.-¿gqdkkwdgegbr?-. La mostró como si fuera un bicho raro.

-yfhburbgu-. Respondió Phil, con simpleza, señalando a su propio prisionero y al costal de Santa, intercaladamente. Tulio sonrió agradado por la idea, y con su otra mano abrió el saco rojo que usaban para transportar a Jack Frost, seguramente no le importaría compartirlo con su amiguita.

-¿¡Por qué me agarran?! Suelta… tiempo tuvo de protestar la joven, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba metida en un pequeño saco rojo que no olía muy bien que digamos.- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…!

Y mientras Megan maldecía cosas ahí adentro, los dos yetis sujetaron a Jack Frost con fuerza, que luchaba por no meterse de nuevo en el saco, ese odioso, feo y maloliente saco en el que siempre lo traían al polo.

-No, no! Chicos no hace falta, yo puedo ir solo!-. Rogaba Jack para no volver a ser metido ahí.- No, por favor, vamos Phil, me conoces-. Volvió a suplicar, pero Phil solo sonrió malvadamente, alegrándose de cobrar su venganza por perseguir a ese chico todos esos años.

Tulio y Phil terminaron metiendo al invernal chico al saco junto con Megan. Rieron algo satisfechos los dos yetis al oír las constantes quejas de ambos chicos. La esfera de nieve se abrió justo en el polo Norte y las dos bestias lanzaron el saco por ese loco remolino azul. Cabe mencionar que si viajar en un saco privado ya era malo, compartirlo con alguien era atroz.

-Me estás aplastando-. Se quejó la chica al tener a Jack prácticamente sentado encima de ella, al caer al suelo.- ¡Muévete!

-eso intento, pero me aplastas el brazo y Ahh! Suelta mi brazo-. Dijo tratando de liberarse de allá adentro.

Los guardianes observaban como del saco rojo salían varias voces que, al parecer, tenía una fuerte discusión. Tooth soltó una risita, Norte les había hablado de que Jack había encontrado a una chica para un asunto importante claro, no les dio muchos detalles, pero apostaba a que esa chica era la elegida para Jack y que, seguramente, era la que estaba ahí adentro discutiendo con el albino.

-¿se abran dado cuenta de que ya llegaron al polo?-. Preguntó Norte al escuchar esa ensimismada discusión, con infantilismo y amargura de por medio.

-No lo sé pero shh, esto es calló conejo, agudizando más sus oídos.- jaja, esa joven tiene razón, Jack tiene ojos de niña, que gracioso-. Comentó riendo.

-Conejo-. Dijo Hada en tono de reprimenda.- No deberías… jaja, es cierto, Jack si se parece a Gasparín, que bonito-. Río un poquito.

-Oigan, no espíen su discusión… ó Norte.- ¡Ay que sacarlos de ahí y verlo en directo!-. Exclamó contento. Y abriendo el saco se encontró con la rara escena de Jack y una chica un tanto… extraña, peleando a muerte por tener un poquito de espacio.

-Norte-. Exclamó Jack sorprendido.

-N-norte?-. Inquirió Megan, sin entender.

-¡Jack! Pero que modales, sal de ahí y preséntanosla-. Le ordenó contento, sacando de un solo movimiento a los dos jóvenes de ahí y depositarlos en suelo del taller, sin mucha delicadeza.

Ambos se tambalearon un poco, antes de asimilar lo que pasaba.

-¿Y bien? Conejo, clavándole la mirada a la chica, que era muy extraña a su parece; esta solo retrocedió asustada, escondiéndose tras Jack.

-¿bien qué?-. Preguntó el chico tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

-La chica, Jack, la chica…-. Respondió Tooth sin dejar de sonreír, intentando observar a su nueva _cuñada_ -metafóricamente hablando, pues eran como una familia- que intentaba ocultarse tras el albino.

-Eeh?

-Que queremos que nos presentes a tu novia, cabeza de escarcha! gritó Bunny ya harto de tanta adivinanza.

-Novia? confundido, dándole una mirada de extrañeza a todos, finalizando con Megan.

-¡¿Novia?!-. Repitió asustada la gótica, retrocediendo un poco más. Esto empezaba a tornarse más extraño, claro, como si ver a un conejo gigante, una chica emplumada y un gordito dorado de por si no fuera raro.

-¡Sí!-. Respondió Norte de buena gana dando unas palmadas.- déjanos conocerla-. Le dijo señalándola, a lo que la joven solo bajó la vista, entre perturbada y molesta.

-Eeeh, si claro-. Respondió Jack sin entender la delicada y confusa situación. Se hizo a un lado, dejando sin escudo protector a la chica, que solo desvió la vista, nerviosa.- Pues se llama… Megan-. Dijo simple, algo asustado por las grandes sonrisas de los guardianes ¿Qué se traían entre manos?

-Megan! Uh! ¡Es un nombre adorable! ó Tooth entusiasmada, juntando las manos.

La joven solo se turbo más al ver a esa chica revolotear cerca de su cara. Todo aquello le resultaba tan anormal.

-Tooth, la estás asustando-. Dijo riendo El guardián del asombro.- No seas tímida, nena, déjanos verte, por lo menos-. Dijo levantándole el rostro. La examino durante unos segundos antes de dar su veredicto.- ¡oh, pues es muy bonita! Un poco exagerada con el maquillaje, pero bonita a final de cuentas, solo que estas modas de hoy en día…

-¿Disculpe?-. Dijo enojada haciéndose para atrás, ofendiéndose por el comentario de ese anciano que parecía tener demasiada confianza.

-Oh, descuida, yo sé que la moda es extraña a veces, no te culpo por lucir así ó de nuevo con su típico aire bonachón.

Megan frunció el ceño ¿pero quién se creía que era ese desconocido?. Jack solo nadaba en vergüenza en ese momento, golpeándose la frente con su cayado una y otra vez por los comentarios de Norte, ¿así se sentía que tus padres te avergonzaran?

-Perdón señor pero no le permito a nadie que…mmm-. Y justo cuando la chica empezaba a adoptar actitud de pandillera para con ese hombre Jack le cubrió la boca, esperando que su mano pudiera ahogar todos aquellos comentarios hirientes que seguramente Megan le diría a Norte.-¡Mmm!

Los guardianes se quedaron un en silencio al ver como Megan trataba de librarse de Jack pataleando, para poder decir toda esa maraña de groserías. No importaba si era un chico o el presidente del país, ella no le permitía a nadie criticar su estilo.

-jeje, ignórenla, solo está emocionada por venir al polo norte es todo-. Mencionó notablemente nervioso y preocupado.

-¡Oh! Pues que exprese su emoción, no me molesta-. Dijo Norte riendo.- amo esas caras asombradas.

-Sí, jeje-. Río nervioso, Sabiendo que lo que vería de la chica no sería un rostro alegre ni palabras bonitas.

-déjala hablar-. Propuso Conejo, que era más cerebral que los otros y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven que, según parecía, era la novia de Jack.

-No, yo creo que manteniendo esa sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de contener a Megan, que estaba intentando morderlo.- se ve mejor callada.

-Mmmmm!-. Musitó Megan con desesperación TRADUCCIÓN: ¡claro que no! Suéltame tarado!

-¿Lo ven?-. Sonrió penosamente.

-Mmmm! ó a maldecir enojada TRADUCCIÓN: que alguien lo golpee!

-No parece muy feliz-. Dijo Hada preocupada.- deberías dejar que respire….esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia.

-No, ella está bien, si puede…-. Notó algo inquietante.- ¿¡Mi novia?!-. La soltó asustado, y un fuerte rubor invadió sus pálidas mejillas.- ¿¡Qué?!

-¡¿Su qué?!-. lo contribuyó igual de espantada, ahora más preocupada por ese malentendido que por golpear a Norte..

-Emm ¿Novia?-. Repitió Hada un poco preocupado, a lo mejor y se había equivocado de palabra.

Jack y Megan se miraron entre si con expresiones de entremezcla de asombro-terror- desaprobación- enojo y por ultimo mucha mucha pena. Continuaron así por tres segundos, asimilando la penosa y horrible situación.

**-¡Noooo!-.**dijeron los dos al unisonó, como saliendo del trace en el que se encontraban sintiendo las caras arder de vergüenza, sobre todo Jack.

-ah, vaya, conque aún no se le ah declarado, que cobarde-. Refunfuñó conejo.

-¿¡declarar?!-. Preguntó Megan dándole una mirada asesina a Jack.

-¡No! Claro que no-. Contestó muy avergonzado.- esto… esto no es lo que parece, no-. Le aclaró a la chica, intentando superar un conflicto a la vez.

-Ja, seguro-. Dijo en tono irónico, retrocediendo rápidamente, asustada.

-enserio, ellos… ellos están locos, tienen fiebre de heno, solo basta verlos-. Comenzó a explicar.

-¡¿y cuando se lo piensas proponer?!-. Preguntó Tooth en tono alegre, apareciendo aún lado de Jack. Miró a Megan muy contenta.- Hola, soy Tooth, hada de los estrechó la mano a Megan rápidamente.- que alegría conocerte al fin.

-este… igual, supongo-. Respondió insegura.

-Uyy, me alegro de que alguien tan bonita como tu sea mi nueva cuñada-. Dijo riendo amablemente.

-¿¡Cuñada?!-. Dijo horrorizada, soltándose bruscamente de la mano del hada, que solo la miró sin entender.

-De acuerdo, esto ya no puede empeorar-. Murmuró Jack para sí mismo, estaba tan avergonzado que juraba que estaba todo rojo de pies a cabeza.

La joven gótica solo retrocedió un par de pasos antes de chocar con Norte que la atrapó en un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡oh, me alegra tanto que te haya escogido a ti!-. dijo apretándola tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración.- honestamente siempre te preferí, esa Alli nunca me agradó. ¡Bienvenida a la familia!-. Exclamó muy contento, organizando un abrazo grupal al que se le unieron Meme, Conejo y Hada.

-Te aseguramos que no te arrepentirás de amar a la hermosa Hada inocentemente.- Y que te divertirás siendo una espíritu-. Continúo haciendo a Megan sonrojar y dar gestos de terror genuinos.

Mientras Sandman formaba pequeños corazones con su arena dorada e intercalaba imágenes areniscas de Jack y Ella.

-Corre ahora que puedes, niña-. Le advirtió Bunny.

-Pff, parece que si-. Dijo el chico invernal golpeándose la frente, mientras deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

¡¿Por qué Luna?! ¿¡Por queeeeé!? ¿Qué había echo él para merecer algo tan vergonzoso y descabellado? Y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera era la verdadera chica que le gustaba. Volvió a mirarlos, seguían con su abrazó grupal masivo y comentaban cosas como la eternidad, amor, matrimonio e hijos, excepto por conejo que no dejaba de repetirle que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, por supuesto la joven solo los miraba con cara de "qué demonios pasa aquí" y se veía más morada a cada segundo. De seguro esto no quedaría olvidado, posiblemente le dejaría de hablar o cosas así, pero lo más importante ahora era aclarar ese penoso asunto.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Listop, cap terminado! Espero y sea de su agrado, está raro jeje, pero creo que es una idea original y que nadie o casi nadie ah explotado jiji. Pero bueno, mejor me calló y me pongo a gradecer a toda aquella gente maravillosa que lee y aún más la que se toma la molestia de comentar mi historias.**

**Gracias a:**

**Damelifrost: Yeiii, que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí. Y es que ella a veces se pone sensible, y yo sé que está un poco confusa la situación, pero se irá aclarando con el tiempo,no puedo decir más, sería dar spoiler. Mil millones de gracias por comentar. Un beso psicológico ¡muaaa!**

**Sheblunar: tan linda por pasarte a comentar otra vez ¡gracias! Y bueno, ¿Quién Sabe? Ay millones de motivos por cuales ser así. Y pues sí, podría aplicar y esto si es de odio de verdad no de se pelean una vez y al otro ya están mega felices, tan típico. ¡Millones de gracias por dejar tu opinión! Un gran beso psicológico ¡muaa!**

**Amy142: Hola! Que bueno verte por aquí otra vez. Y sí ¿verdad que se siente extraño poner algo tan diferente? Y ya que hay muchas personas que no les gustan ese tipo de cosas yo tenía mis dudas al poner ese personaje, ya lo iba a cambiar por uno más tradicional, pero me arme de valor y puse el que quería desde un principio, y si me gusta, y me sorprende que a ustedes también digo ¡ella es mala y grosera! Jaja. Y es lindo que te guste ese tipo de relación que casi nunca se usa en su mayoría. Muchisisisimas gracias por tu rewieb, un abrazo psicológico ¡muaa!**

**Atte: Mizzy Frost.**


End file.
